How to be Alone
by cherrytreehp2012
Summary: What if Nico was not only a girl but Bianca's twin? How would things have changed? Percy/Nicole/Leo friendship and eventual romance. Starts from the Titans Curse, will end after the Heroes of Olympus series. Not your average genderbender. . Please R and R! :) Formally called "The Child of Hades"
1. Part one: Discovery

PART ONE: _Discovery._

_The quest to defeat Kronos_

**~0o0~**

"_One of thy parents was mortal," said Zoë Nightshade. "The other was an Olympian."_

**~0o0~**

"_The only child of Hades, untrained and on the streets?"_

"_What did you just call me?" _

"_The daughter of Hades does not even know her own lineage? You have much to learn."_

**~0o0~**

"_I remember a man. The same one who took me and Bianca out of the casino. He took us to the Lethe, forced us to douse ourselves in the water. That's why I don't remember my past."_

**~0o0~**

"_You're not dead!" She sobbed, burying her face even deeper in his hair. _


	2. My sister ditches me for eternal virgins

**AN: I'm going to try and keep this as canon as possible, but there will be huge changes when it comes to HOO. I'm not sure if I'll do that part separately or I'll just make one jumbo fanfiction. This isn't your average "nicercy" or "percico" story, nor is it your average gender bender. Give it a chance? Please no flames, just constructive criticism if necessary. :) I don't own PJO or HOO, if I did, I would die happy. I kind of have to use a big chunk of the actual story in this chapter especially, but I'm not claiming it as mine, you'll recognize the bits from the books. **

Nicole Di Angelo leant against the bleachers in the gym. She knew one thing for sure, she hated middle school dances already, and she had only attended one for less than twenty minutes. All the other girls, including her twin sister, were in huddles doing god knows what, whilst all the boys were playing with the balloons. She had tried repeatedly to understand girls of her age, but she was unsuccessful. She had never been one of those girls who did nothing other than gossip about movie stars, boys and fashion, whilst wearing so much make up they resembled a mountain troll. Nicole certainly hated dances more. She was never the most social person, that was her sister's job. Bianca Di Angelo was the pretty one, the one with the friends, the one who looked after Nicole. If you had seen the girls, you would never have guessed they were twins. Bianca was pretty with wavy dark brown hair that reached her waist, and eyes which were dark enough to be black. Nicole, on the other hand, was mediocre at best. She had near jet black hair which fell mid-back lankly. The only thing she kind of liked about herself was her eyes, which were a nice chocolate brown. The most both of them shared was the same olive skin tone, though Nicole was convinced hers was paler. Where they had were different in appearance they were in whole other worlds when it came to personality. Bianca was friendly and motherly whilst she was more cautious. Nicole was almost the exact opposite, she was childish and pretty much care free. She was bubbly and hyper sometimes, whilst on a bad day she could kill with just a glare.

Bianca took one look at Nicole, who was still standing on the sidelines and had started shuffling her pack of cards, and excused herself. She stalked over, and if looks could kill, Nicole would be a goner.

"Nic, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Bianca questioned angrily.

"Standing by the bleachers, admiring my new Hermes card." She stated, rather flatly.

"Do you know how embarrassing it is for me? My friends are always making fun of me because of my loser sister! You need to grow up! And this," She pointed at her sister's mythomagic cards, "This is a game for babies. For the last time, you need to stop acting like a helpless child!" Bianca continued her lecture for so long that Nicole zoned out and concentrated at the scene around them. She would have been offended by her twin calling her a loser, but she knew Bianca didn't mean it. As much as they argued, they loved each other more than anything else in the world. What small family they did have mattered, the only had each other now. Nicole and Bianca had been orphaned; at least, they assumed so.

Nicole groaned loudly when the DJ stared to play a Jesse McCartney song. Could this evening get any better?

"Just lay off it, okay?" Nicole commented and went back to ignoring her annoying sister. There were two pairs of people dancing in the whole gym. Strange. The first were two people who looked way too old to be in middle school. The guy was nothing special but the girl looked pretty awesome, like a mix between being a punk and a goth. The other pair was a blonde girl and a black haired guy who looked so awkward Nicole squirmed a little. Bianca was more irritated than usual, as she knocked the cards Nicole was still shuffling straight out of her hands. Nicole was taken aback at this; their fights never usually got the point of violence.

"That's it," Nicole said and started to pull her sisters hair, causing her green hat to fall off. The slightly evil vice principal, Dr Thorn, walked right over and grabbed them both by the top of their shirts. He snarled as he dragged them outside into the dark corridor. Bianca whimpered, which, Nicole thought, was rather typical of her. It didn't hurt that much, not to the point of pain.

"Wait here," Dr Thorn grunted, "and that's an order." Nicole was pretty scared, but she didn't show it for her sister's sake. The man stalked off, and no more than a few seconds later, the boy Nicole had seen dancing came round the corner and sighed in relief. He was carrying a bronze sword? Nicole could have sworn her eyes were playing tricks on her, where did that thing come from? The twin sisters stared at the boy in horror, both of which now feared for their lives. The boy saw their expressions and lowered the tip of his sword.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Yeah right, Nicole thought, says the boy with the lethal weapon. When neither of the girls replied he continued, "My name's Percy," he said calmly, "and I'm going to take you out of here, get you somewhere safe. " Nicole was busy looking at the boy, Percy, when she noticed Bianca clench her fists; Dr Thorn was emerging from the shadows.

She barely noticed what was happening. One minute Percy had been talking to them and the next he was pinned against a wall, moaning in pain.

"Yes Perseus Jackson, I know who you are," said Dr Thorn in his ridiculous accent. "Thank you for coming out of the gym, I hate middle school dances." He continued. Even if the man had just pinned a young boy against a wall, Nicole had to agree with him on that fact. Another knife or spike thing came out of nowhere and nearly impaled Bianca. Now Nicole was mad, nobody attacks her sister other than herself.

"All three of you will come with me," Dr. Thorn said. "Quietly. Obediently. If you make a single noise, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you just how accurately I can throw."

**~0o0~**

Nicole trudged after her sister, Percy and Dr Thorn. She couldn't believe what was happening, the boy didn't seem evil, in fact, Nicole felt the strong urge to trust him. Dr Thorn had never been her favourite, as teachers went. Although he was the vice principal, he made sure to inspect each and every one of the students. The man had had an uncanny disliking for both the twins. When they were first introduced, Dr Thorn had made a point of crinkling his nose, like they both smelled awful. Nicole looked down at the uneven pathway (they had since followed Dr Thorn outside and through a long line of trees).

"Silence, you insufferable girl!" She heard the man shout.

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Nicole almost yelled, but then her voice quivered like it always did when she knew she had said the wrong thing. Bianca always looked after Nicole in a motherly way, but when it came to protection from actual harm, that was Nicole's job. Bianca was never as fearless. Dr Thorn growled at Nicole's comment, and then said,

"Halt!"

They were standing in a clearing, to one side were more woods but to the other there was a huge cliff. What was the guy expecting us to do, jump off? Nicole had caught up to her sister now. She was seriously getting worried. What would happen? Why them? She had heard teachers threaten to send them away to horrible places before, but she had never taken them seriously. Nicole fiddled with one of her mythomagic figurines, which always seemed to calm her nerves, but for once it wasn't working. Percy nearly tripped over but Bianca caught him.

"Thanks." He muttered, as if being saved from tripping by a twelve year old was the most embarrassing thing in the world.

"What is he? How do we fight him?" Bianca whispered back. This startled Nicole, since when had Bianca wanted to fight anything?

"I'm working on it." He replied, looking back over at Nicole. She bit her lip. She had enough conmen sense to know that they weren't getting out of this.

"Stop talking!" Dr Thorn snapped at them, and started dialling on a mobile phone. "Face me!" He shouted, and the three children obeyed almost immediately.

"The package- it is ready to deliver."

Percy looked over his shoulder at the cliff. Nicole could hear sea was below it. He couldn't be thinking they would jump for it? They would die for sure. She would much rather become a slave or something. Twelve was way too young to die, she hadn't even lived a quarter of her life!

"By all means, son of Poseidon, jump! There is sea, save yourself." Dr Thorn snarled. What did he just call him? Poseidon as in the God? He was one of the coolest, and one of the rarest. But mythomagic was just a card game. It couldn't possibly be real.

"What did he call you?" Bianca asked, speaking for both of them.

"I'll explain later." He replied, with a wistful look in his eyes.

"You do have a plan, don't you?" Nicole piped up, surprised she had said anything. Percy had said he would get them somewhere safe, he had a weapon, why didn't he protect, assuming he was meant to protect them. Not that Nicole needed protecting; she could take care of him just like those guys in the alley...

Percy was still looking at the water, was he really going to try cliff diving, now of all times? Nicole didn't like to admit it, but she was scared of heights. There was no way she was going to jump off that thing.

"I would kill you before you even reached the water. You do not realise who I am, do you? He threw another thing in their general direction. "Unfortunately, you are wanted alive, if possible. If not you would be dead by now." This was just getting way too creepy for Nicole. Her teacher was a kidnapper/possible murderer.

"It's not going to work." She said, surprised by her own voice. "Who wants us? Because if you think you'll get ransom you're wrong. We don't have family. Bianca and I only have each other."

"How tragic," said Dr Thorn, mock sadly. "Do not worry little brats, you'll be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you'll have a brand new family."

"Luke. You work for Luke." Percy said, Nicole had almost forgotten he was there.

"You have no idea what is happening, Perseus Jackson. I will let the General enlighten you. You are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you."

"The General?" Percy asked, looking seriously confused. "I mean…who's the General?"

Dr Thorn looked toward the horizon. "Ah, here we are. Your transportation."

There was the sound a helicopter in the distance. Fantastic. Best day ever.

"Where are you taking us?" Nicole said.

"You should be honoured! You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you play with cards and dolls."

"They're not dolls! They're figurines!" Nicole almost shouted. Just like her to defend mythomagic first, not to focus on the crazy vice principal, who seemed intent on kidnapping them. Nicole realized she should focus on her priorities.

"And you can take your great army and shove it up your abducting creepy ass!" Not one of Nicole's best insults, but still affective.

"Now now," Dr Thorn warned. "You will change your mind about joining us. And if you do not, well…there are other uses for half-bloods. We have many monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway."

Half bloods? What were they? This guy is officially crazy.

"The Great what?" Percy asked.

"The Stirring of monsters." Dr. Thorn smiled evilly. "The worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus!

"Okay," Bianca whispered to Nicole. "He's completely nuts."

Nicole on the other hand was kind of curious, the guy belonged in a hospital or something for sure, but what did he mean? Monsters? Olympus? Places and things she wished were real.

"We have to jump off the cliff, into the sea." Percy whispered to Bianca, Nicole would have been annoyed, but now was not the time.

"Okay." Nicole agreed to her sister, "He's completely nuts too." They talked as if Percy wasn't standing within earshot. Just as he opened his mouth, presumably to argue, they were knocked over by something invisible.

"For Zeus!" Shouted the same cool looking girl Nicole had seen earlier. She was holding a spear and the most horrifying shield Nicole had ever seen. She watched the fight intently. Dr Thorn turned slightly, and there, quite obviously was a huge tail, which was now throwing missiles. Just as Nicole thought that this couldn't be any weirder, a boy jumped in front of them and started playing music on some pipes. Bianca couldn't have been watching, but Nicole stared in awe as huge vines sprouted from the ground where Dr Thorn was standing. Suddenly a blonde girl appeared out of nowhere and shouted,

"A manticore!" Nicole looked back at Dr Thorn, who had now changed into a lion thing with a human head. Nicole searched her brain, a manticore? They were real? She was so excited; if this was real would that mean that the Gods were, too?

"Who are you people?" Shouted Bianca, clearly not as amused as her sister, "And what is that?"

"A manticore?" Nicole broadcasted her thoughts out loud. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!" As soon as she said this, the blonde girl pushed both the twins into the snow bank, whilst yelling,

"Get down!" Bianca didn't need to be told twice, and Nicole did so too, to save her sister from worry. They didn't actually see the battle, but Nicole could certainly hear it. She only looked up when someone shouted,

"The hunters!" Suddenly the place was bombarded with silver arrows and moonlight. There, right in front of her eyes, emerged a bunch of girls about her age, and each was firing arrows at Dr Thorn, No, the maticore.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" Said the oldest.

"This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws." Wailed the maticore.

"Not so," another girl said. This one was a little younger. She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail, and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. In fact, she kind of looked like a younger version of one of Nicole's cards. She looked pretty, for sure, but her expression was stern and dangerous.

"The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She looked at the older girl, who was wearing a circlet. "Zoë, permission granted."

The monster growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!"

He lunged at Percy and the cool looking girl, but the blonde stood in the way, shouting something.

"Get back, half-blood!" the girl, Zoë, said. "Get out of the line of fire!"

But the girl leaped onto the monster's back and drove her knife into his mane. The manticore howled, turning in circles with his tail flailing as she held on. Nicole saw this out of the corner of her eye, but she was still staring at the girl with auburn hair, trying desperately to place her.

"Fire!" Zoë ordered, which brought Nicole's attention back.

"No!" Percy screamed.

But the Hunters let their arrows fly. The first caught the manticore in the neck. Another hit his chest. The manticore staggered back, wailing, "This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!"

And before anyone could react, the monster, with the blonde still on his back, leaped over the cliff and tumbled into the darkness.

"Annabeth!" He yelled. He started to run after her, but the girls stopped him.

There was the sound of gun fire, coming straight from the helicopter, which was exceptionally unnerving.

Most of the Hunters scattered as tiny holes appeared in the snow at their feet, but the girl with the auburn hair just looked up calmly at the helicopter.

"Mortals," she announced, "Are not allowed to witness my hunt."

Next thing Nicole knew, the helicopter was gone, and a bunch of birds flew off from that direction. Now that was cool.

The hunter walked towards them. Zoë, the older one, stopped in from of the other girl and, not even trying to hide her distaste, said shortly,

"You."

"Zoë Nightshade," The girls stared at each other, "Perfect timing, as usual."

Zoë scanned the rest of them. "Four half-bloods and a satyr, my lady."

"Yes," the younger girl said. "Some of Chiron's campers, I see."

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. "You have to let us save her!"

The auburn-haired girl turned toward him. "I'm sorry, Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help."

Did everybody happen to know this one guy or... he tried to struggle to his feet, but a couple of the girls held him down.

"You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs," the auburn-haired girl said. Then it all clicked for Nicole, that face, hunters, seeming magic powers, this girl was Artemis! As in, THE Artemis. Nicole felt like fainting.

Let me go!" he demanded. "Who do you think you are?"

Nicole groaned internally, he hadn't realised.

Zoë stepped forward as if to smack him. Nicole could sense why

"No," Artemis ordered. "I sense no disrespect, Zoë. He is simply distraught. He does not understand."

The young girl looked up at him "I am Artemis," she said. "Goddess of the Hunt."

"Um, okay..." said Percy. He seriously was the most stupid boy alive, and Nicole had known him for less than an hour.

The boy with the pipes, on the other hand, gasped, knelt and started blubbering very incomprehensible nonsense, which sounded like,

"Thank you, Lady Artemis; you're so... so... so..."

**"**Get up, goat boy!" The unnamed girl snapped. "We have other things to worry about. Annabeth is gone!"

"Whoa," Bianca said, Nicole had forgotten about her being there. "Hold up. Time out."

Everybody looked at her. She pointed her finger all their new friends, if you could call them that. "Who… who are you people?"

Artemis's expression softened."It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask who are you! Who are your parents?"

Bianca looked over a Nicole, as if asking for permission. Nicole nodded. She had nothing to hide.

"Our parents are dead," Bianca said. "We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but…"

She faltered. They didn't look like they believed her.

"What?" she demanded. "I'm telling the truth."

"You are a half-blood," Zoë Nightshade said. She had a really weird accent. "One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

"An Olympian, like an athlete?" Bianca questioned. She was such an idiot sometimes, Nicole thought. She was still speechless, her parent was a God?

Everyone snorted at the comment.

"No," Zoë said. "One of the gods."

"This. Is. So. Cool!" Nicole squeaked, unable to contain her excitement. Everybody stared at her accusingly. She was too far gone with happiness to care. It was as if all her dreams were coming to life.

"No. This is not cool." Bianca interrupted her thoughts; trust her sister to be the party pooper. Not that Nicole cared; she was too busy dancing around. It was like she had just ingested a whole store of sweet

"Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for—"

"Nicole, shut up!" Bianca put her hands to her face. "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There is no such thing as Gods!"

"Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us, well… Our lives are dangerous." Said the girl.

"Dangerous," Bianca said, "like the girl who fell."

Everyone winced. Bianca was not the most tactful either, but that was a trait neither of the twins shared.

"Do not despair for Annabeth," the goddess said. "She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I shall find her."

"Then why won't you let us go look for her?" Percy spoke up.

"She is gone. Can't you sense it, Son of Poseidon? Some magic is at work. I do not know exactly how or why, but your friend has vanished."

"Oo!" Nicole raised her hand like a school kid. "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with arrows! Is he dead?"

"He was a manticore," Artemis said. "Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."

"Or they'll hunt us," The girl, who Nicole still didn't know the name of, said.

Bianca shivered. "That explains… Nicole, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in DC?"

"Yeah! I totally owned them. They were no match for Nicole Di Angelo! And that bus driver, the one with the ram's horns. I told you that was real! So can I become a monster fighter now like you guys?"

"We'll see. " Percy replied, but he didn't look like he meant it. "That's why Grover has been watching you, to keep you safe, if you turned out to be half-bloods."

"Grover?" Bianca stared at him. "You're a demigod?"

"Well, a satyr, actually." He kicked off his shoes and displayed his goat hooves. Nicole thought Bianca was going to faint right there.

"Grover, put your shoes back on," The girl said. "You're freaking her out."

"Hey, my hooves are clean!"

"Bianca," Percy said, "we came here to help you. You and Nicole need training to survive. Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to come to camp." It really was starting to annoy Nicole how Percy kept addressing Bianca instead of her or both of them.

"Camp?" she asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," he answered. "It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can join us, stay there year-round if you like."

"Sweet, let's go!" said Nicole.

"Wait," Bianca shook her head. "I don't—"

"There is another option," Zoë said.

"No, there isn't!" The girl said.

The girl and Zoë glared at each other. Nicole could tell there was huge tension between the two.

"We've burdened these children enough," Artemis announced. "Zoë, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings from the school."

"Yes, my lady."

"And, Bianca, Nicole, come with me. I would like to speak with you."

**~0o0~**

"What?" Nicole raised her voice, "That's completely crazy! Don't get me wrong, you guys are cool and all, but giving up my life to hunt monsters with a bunch of whinny girls is not how I would like to spend my life, Bianca, let's go."

Artemis looked at Nicole with pity. She would have been angered by the girl's insults, but she had just found out she was a demigod and witnessed a fight with a manticore, the goddess figured the child needed some rest.

"If that is what you choose. Bianca, the decision is still yours, think on it." Bianca nodded.

"I can't believe this!" Nicole said, walking off in a huff. She needed to be away from her sister right now.

When Nicole reached the tent at the campsite, Percy and the girl were arguing. She stepped inside.

"Eww it's green!" She said almost immediately, taking one look at Percy's injury.

"Hold still," Grover told him. "Here, eat some ambrosia while I clean that out." Percy winced as he dressed the wound.

Nicole rummaged through her bag, which the Hunters had apparently packed for her, though how they'd snuck into Westover Hall unseen, she didn't know. Nicole laid out her pride and joy, her mythomagic collection.

"Figurines." Nicole muttered absent mindly as the others raised an eyebrow at her.

"Big collection," Percy stated.

Nicole grinned; she loved it when people asked about her collection. "I've got almost all of them, plus their holographic cards! Well, except for a few really rare ones."

"You've been playing this game a long time?"

"Just this year. Before that..." Nicole couldn't answer.

"What?" Percy asked.

"I forget. That's weird."

She felt like she should know something, but she shrugged it off, "Hey, can I see that sword you were using?"

Percy showed her the sword, and explained how it turned from a pen into a sword just by uncapping it.

"Cool! Does it ever run out of ink?" Nicole asked, like it was an honest question.

"Um, well, I don't actually write with it."

"Are you really the son of Poseidon?"

"Well, yeah."

"Are you like, awesome at surfing and stuff, then?"

Grover and Thalia were trying hard not to laugh.

"Jeez, Nicole," he replied. "I've never really tried."

"Did you fight a lot with Thalia?" Nicole asked yet again. The girl who she didn't have a name for had since introduced herself as the daughter of Zeus. Percy didn't answer, but something told Nicole that was a yes.

"If Annabeth's mother is Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't Annabeth know better than to fall off a cliff?" Nicole asked earnestly, and then realized what she had said. She tended to blurt out stuff like that, it could be blamed on her ADHD, but Nicole knew it was just a part of her personality.

"Umm, sorry?" Nicole said like she was asking a question. "Is she your girlfriend or something?" Percy looked like he wanted to murder Nicole after that question.

While she went on asking questions, Nicole got distracted by how green Percy's eyes were. He was kind of good looking, in a cute kind of way. Not that Nicole was boy mad, or that she thought about anybody like that at all. Percy, Thalia and Grover were actually kind of nice, they made Nicole forget for a little while.

Before Percy could rip Nicole's head off, he was called by none other than Zoë Nightshade. When he left Nicole continued to talk to her new made friends, and she learnt all kinds of cool stuff about demigods.

When Percy returned, after what seemed like hours, he had a sad and pitying look on his face. Nicole knew the questions were done for the day, but she wanted to see what was wrong. She left the tent, and walked into the moonlight. Bianca was sitting by the fire. Maybe Nicole could still talk her out of this.

"Hey." Nicole began, almost flatly.

"Nicole... I'm sorry."

"What did you do?" Nicole questioned accusingly.

"I.. uh.. I didn't really have another choice. I wanted to be my own person. I'm so sorry. You can still join. I have this gut feeling that I should trust these people, they're my sisters."

"Bianca? What are you talking about? Trust who? I'm your sister!"

"I pledged myself to Artemis. I'm a hunter."

Nicole felt her jaw drop. She was shivering, but not from the cold.

"You did what? Bianca! How could you?" Bianca said nothing as Nicole walked away without waiting for answer. Nicole felt betrayed. How could her sister ditch her for a bunch of loser preteen girls in matching clothing? Nicole would show Bianca how much she didn't need her. She would show her.

**AN: Did you guys like that? If you did please fave, follow and review, it'll motivate me to write more! Next chapter: Nicole and the gang meet Apollo and pay a visit to Camp Half Blood! **


	3. We crash land into a lake

**AN: Wow I was not expecting that. I was just making this for fun, but I got 10 follows, 5 favourites and 2 reviews in less than 24 hours. I know that's probably nothing to most of you, but it's the most I've ever gotten. Thank you so much! I replied privately, but for those who had the same question: This is just the same as the book! I know last chapter was, but I couldn't really change it. Not a lot would have changed in these circumstances. I promise next chapter and the ones that follow will be still following the books, but not the same at all. Again, this one is pretty close to the book, but that couldn't be helped unfortunately, just stick it out for one more chapter, I promise! I don't own PJO or any of the characters, if I did, Beckandorf wouldn't be dead. **

The sky was still grey from the snow storm the night before. Nicole felt empty. That was the only word to describe it. It was as if Bianca wasn't even her sister any more. Nicole didn't recognise her. Bianca was always the safe one. Bianca was always the one who was scared. But now she wasn't. Nicole couldn't tell if Bianca had changed or if she didn't know her twin half as well as she thought she did. They were to leave the woods today and travel to this "Camp Half Blood". Nicole had come down from her buzz of excitement, now Bianca wouldn't be there; well, not for long. The place felt like it would be pure torture. Thalia, Percy and Grover had described it to her last night, and it seemed like a cool place. But now Nicole had nobody to share it with.

"Don't look, not until he parks!" said a loud and clear voice. Nicole could only assume it was Artemis. Nicole had come to dislike her now. Goddess or not, she had stolen Bianca. No matter how angered she was, she followed the order and averted her eyes. She could sense a huge burst of light. When she thought it safe to reopen her eyes, she was faced with a red car. Nicole jogged over, not wanting to miss the action, again.

There was a huge circle surrounding the car, and the snow had melted. Percy was looking earnestly at the car. _Boys!_ Thought Nicole. Someone got out of the car. He was in his late teens, and he looked like some kind of beach model. He had rich blonde hair and a tan, and looked ready for a pool party, although it was December. The guy had a grin with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was good looking, in an obvious kind of way.

"Wow. Apollo's hot." Commented Thalia dreamily. Nicole snickered slightly. Thalia didn't seem like the kind of girl. On another note, this was Apollo? Boy was his card wrong.

"He's the sun God!" Percy pointed out.

"That's not what I meant."

"Little sister!" Apollo called. Nicole noticed how insanely white his teeth were. "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

Artemis sighed. "I'm fine, Apollo. And I am not your little sister."

"Hey, I was born first."

"We're twins! How many millennia do we have to argue—?"

"So what's up?" he interrupted. "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?"

Artemis gritted her teeth. "I need a favour. I have some hunting to do, alone. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure, sis!" Then he raised his hands in a stop everything gesture. "I feel a haiku coming on."

The Hunters all groaned. Apparently they'd met Apollo before. Nicole had no idea what a haiku was, but from the sound of everyone around them, it was bad. He cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically.

_"Green grass breaks through snow._

_Artemis pleads for my help._

_I am so cool."_

He grinned at them, waiting for applause.

"That last line was only four syllables," Artemis said.

Apollo frowned. "Was it?"

"Yes. What about I am so big-headed?"

"No, no, that's six syllables. Hmm." He started muttering to himself.

Zoë, who Nicole had learned was the head hunter said, "Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan.'Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, there once was a goddess from Sparta—"

"I've got it!" Apollo announced. "I am so awesome. That's five syllables!" He bowed, looking very pleased with himself.

"And now, sis. Transportation for the Hunters, you say? Good timing. I was just about ready to roll."

"These demigods will also need a ride," Artemis said, pointing to us. "Some of Chiron's campers." Who the heck was Chiron?

"No problem!" Apollo checked us out. "Let's see… Thalia, right? I've heard all about you."

Thalia blushed. Nicole considered Thalia might be one of "those" girls after all.

"Hi, Lord Apollo."

"Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you my half-sister. Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time—"

"Brother," Artemis said. "You should get going."

"Oh, right." He looked at Percy with a stern expression. "Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah. I mean… yes, sir."

Apollo just looked at him like Percy had called him the queen of Sheba. Nicole thought it must be weird addressing a teenager like that.

"Well!" he said at last. "We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way—west. And if you miss it, you miss it."

"Cool car," Nicole said, not that she found cars extraordinarily impressive, if it moved it was fine for her.

"Thanks, kid," Apollo said.

Nicole frowned. "I'm not a kid."She hated being called that more than anything else in the world.

"But how will we all fit?" One of the hunters pointed out. There was not enough room in a sports car for over twenty people, even Nicole knew this much about cars.

"Oh." Apollo seemed to notice the problem for the first time. "Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose…"

He took out his car keys and pressed a button. The whole car glowed and somehow morphed into a bus. Nicole's enthusiasm for being a demigod had been restored.

"Right," Apollo said. "Everybody in."

Zoë ordered the Hunters to start loading. She picked up her camping pack, and Apollo said, "Here, sweetheart. Let me get that."

Zoë didn't look impressed.

"Brother," Artemis said. "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do not call them sweetheart."

Apollo spread his hands. "Sorry. I forgot. Hey, sis? Where are you off to anyway?"

"Hunting," Artemis said. "It's none of your business."

"I'll find out. I see all. Know all."

Artemis snorted. "Just drop them off, Apollo. And no messing around!"

"No, no! I never mess around."

Artemis rolled her eyes, and then looked at them, like she had forgotten they were there. "I will see you by winter solstice. Zoë, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do."

Zoë straightened. "Yes, my lady."

Artemis knelt and touched the ground as if looking for tracks. When she rose, she looked troubled. "So much danger. The beast must be found." With that she ran off towards the woods

.Apollo turned and grinned, like a kid whose parents had let him have the house to himself for a weekend. "So," he said. "Who wants to drive?"

Everyone got on the bus like it was a normal field trip. Bianca went off to sit with the hunters, whilst Nicole hung with Percy, Thalia and Grover. She didn't mind though, her and her sister were not on the best of terms. Artemis and Apollo reminded her of her and Bianca. Her sister, like Artemis, was an utter fun ruiner. "This is so cool!" she said, jumping up and down in the driver's seat. "Is this really the sun? I thought Helios and Selene were the sun and moon gods. How come sometimes it's them and sometimes it's you and Artemis?"

"Downsizing," Apollo said. "The Romans started it. They couldn't afford all those temple sacrifices, so they laid off Helios and Selene and folded their duties into our job descriptions. My sis got the moon. I got the sun. It was pretty annoying at first, but at least I got this cool car."

"But how does it work?" Nicole asked. "I thought the sun was a big fiery ball of gas, unless my science teachers are stupid, which is likely."

Apollo laughed like it was the joke of the century. "That rumour probably got started because Artemis used to call me a big fiery ball of gas. Seriously, kid, it depends on whether you're talking astronomy or philosophy. You want to talk astronomy? Bah, what fun is that? You want to talk about how humans think about the sun? Ah, now that's more interesting. They've got a lot riding on the sun… er, so to speak. It keeps them warm, grows their crops, powers engines, makes everything look, well, sunnier. This chariot is built out of human dreams about the sun, kid. It's as old as Western Civilization. Every day, it drives across the sky from east to west, lighting up all those puny little mortal lives. The chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power, the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?"

Nicole shook her head. That sounded like a bunch of nonsense. "No."

"Well then, just think of it as a really powerful, really dangerous solar car."

"Can I drive?" She asked, changing the subject. Driving the magic sun car? That would go in her scrapbook, not that she had one or anything...

"No. Too young."

"Am not!" She grumbled under her breath. That was so unfair!

"Oo! Oo!" Grover raised his hand.

"Mm, no," Apollo said. "Too furry."

Apollo looked around. "Daughter of Zeus!" he said. "Lord of the sky. Perfect."

"Oh, no." Thalia shook her head. "No, thanks."

"C'mon," Apollo said. "How old are you?"

Thalia hesitated. "I don't know."

Nicole felt sorry for Thalia. She knew what it was like to forget something you should know. When she concentrated on thinking of her past, she came out blank. She knew basic things, like her birthday and stuff, but if she tried to remember her first toy, or the first time she and Bianca went on holiday, there was nothing. But how tragic to forget your age.

Apollo tapped his finger to his lips. "You're fifteen, almost sixteen."

"How do you know that?"

"Hey, I'm the god of prophecy. I know stuff. You'll turn sixteen in about a week."

"That's my birthday! December twenty-second."

"Which means you're old enough now to drive with a learner's permit!"

Thalia shifted her feet nervously. "Uh—"

"I know what you're going to say," Apollo said. "You don't deserve an honour like driving the sun chariot."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Don't sweat it! Maine to Long Island is a really short trip, and don't worry about what happened to the last kid I trained. You're Zeus's daughter. He's not going to blast you out of the sky."

Apollo motioned for her to come forward. "Take it away! You're gonna be a natural!"

Thalia reluctantly took the wheel and then the bus journey ever began. Nicole had never been on a roller coaster, but she could only imagine it felt like this. The bus was turning circles in midair and going so fast it would have beaten any plane. It went so high at one point Nicole could see space. Thalia, on the other hand, was not having as much fun. She looked like she wanted to die. Nicole didn't blame her for feeling that was when they crash landed into a lake.

Swimming through a lake in the middle of winter was not Nicole's idea of fun. It didn't help that she was awful at swimming, though she didn't want to admit it. She could barely stay afloat, not to mention moving. The salty water started to itch a little, okay, a lot. When everyone was off the bus, Apollo snapped his fingers and it disappeared. Luckily, Bianca and Thalia seemed to have the same problem. Thalia made a sound that was similar to a growl, whilst muttering,

"Stupid. Water. Domain. Apollo. Stinking. Crash." And so on. When they finally reached the bank, Percy was the first there, he got out and he was still completely dry. Nicole found this extremely unfair. He clothes were stuck to her skin and she shivered a little, though she never really got cold.

"Come on," Percy said, "I'll introduce you to Chiron. Zoë, have you met –"

"I know Chiron," Zoë said stiffly. "Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters, follow me."

"I'll show you the way," Grover offered.

"We know the way."

"Oh, really, it's no trouble. It's easy to get lost here, if you don't" – he tripped over a canoe and came up still taking – "like my old daddy goat used to say! Come on!"

Bianca edged over to Nicole and whispered "Please come with us! It won't be the same without you!" Nicole turned away at that. The nerve!

"Take care, sweethearts!" Apollo called after the hunters.

"Who's Chiron?" Nicole finally asked. "I don't have his figurine."

"Our activities director," Percy said. "He's … well, you'll see."

"If those Hunter girls don't like him," Nicole grumbled, "that's good enough for me. Let's go."

They walked through the camp, and as deserted as it looked, it seemed like a cool place. Kids were having snowball fights and talking and having fun. Fun was not a word at the military school. Some people even stopped and waved at them. Nicole felt that this place was perfection. A disabled man with a beard rolled up to us. He had fairly long curly hair. He smiled at them.

"Percy! Thalia! Ah, and this must be-"

"Nicole Di Angelo," Percy answered for her, "She and her twin sister are half-bloods."

The guy breathed a sigh of relief. "You succeeded, then."

"Well …"

His smile melted. "What's wrong? And where is Annabeth?"

"Oh, dear," another man said in a bored voice. "Not another one lost."

He was wearing the most mismatched outfit Nicole had ever seen. With leopard prints and purple shoes, this guy was definitely weird.

"Grover, could you take our young friend to the den and show her the orientation film?"

Grover nodded and gestured another room. The film was kind of cool. It was just saying the things that had already been explained to Nicole though. Now that she was here, she couldn't wait to get started. Even if she wasn't "claimed", she knew that this place was going to be the most fun she would ever have. After the video was over Grover quickly walked Nicole to a bunch of Cabins in a "U" shape and told her she would be staying in cabin 11, which was the simplest. Nicole could tell he was anxious to get back to the hunters, so she let him leave. Smiling to herself, she opened the door to her new home.

**Next chapter: A prophesy and the shortest game of capture the flag ever. If you liked this please favourite, follow and review. This and chapter 3 were originally one chapter, but it was 14 word pages and 5,500 words, plus I thought it would make more sense in two parts. :)**


	4. I win a bet

**AN: For clarification: This was a part of chapter 2 originally, but it was so large I split it in two. This is where it detaches itself from the book, a bit. I don't own PJO or any of the characters. **

Nicole was bombarded. There were so many people in this one cabin, and they were all talking.

"Undetermined or determined?" A boy said within five seconds of her being there. Nicole knew what this meant now.

"Undetermined." She said simply and the same guy tossed her a sleeping bag. She heard someone groan when she announced her status, but she didn't react. She turned back to the boy, now standing in front of her. "And you are?"

"Connor Stoll, son of Hermes." He grinned and held out a hand, which Nicole shook. "Hey, Travis!"

"Yeah?" Came a voice from another room.

"Come meet our new roomie!" Another boy, Travis, Nicole assumed, came into the room and nodded at her. He looked almost identical to Connor, more so than Nicole did to Bianca. Travis just nodded approvingly.

"Are you guys-" before Nicole could complete her sentence Travis piped up, "Brothers?"

Connor continued "Yes we are, but not twins."

"You guys are confusing me!"

"That's what we do!" said the Stoll on the left.

"Confusion is our middle names!" Finished the other.

"You do realise that doesn't even make sense, right?"

They grinned. "I like you." Said Stoll number one. Nicole grinned, for the first time in her life she had actually made friends in less than five minutes.

**~0o0~**

Nicole spent the next day and a half in her own personal heaven. She absolutely loved being a demigod. The world was just a better place. She refused, however to wear the ugly orange T-shirts. Other than that, everything was great. Training was pretty awesome, as she was fair at most of the physical activities, with the huge exception of canoeing, the thought made her shudder. Due to her small and thin figure, she was good at both climbing and foot racing. She almost made it to the top of the wall without falling off first time! But that may have been because of the lava. She was okay at both archery and swords (Percy was amazing) but she completely failed with javelin throwing. She just didn't have the strength. She had discovered by taking one look at a Greek text book that she couldn't read a word of it, which sucked.

She was seriously excited for capture the flag, though she didn't get why everyone was so worried about it, it was just a game. The Stoll's, her new instant best friends, had told her not to worry. Apparently they "had a plan". She could tell, in spite of knowing them for less than 48 hours, that a Connor and Travis plan usually meant somebody landing up in the infirmary and/or utter chaos. The things they would say about Mr D (the guy with bad fashion sense) were probably illegal, and she had to resort to being the boring one at times.

Of all the activities, eating was the worst. Nicole never ate that much anyway, but it was so dammed depressing. For one thing, Bianca was laughing along happily with the hunters. They were like a family. This angered Nicole for some reason, although it was her that was avoiding Bianca. It was also kind of sad that Percy had to sit by himself. She guessed being a child of "The Big Three" was more of a burden than an honour. She could tell by his sad expression that he was constantly thinking of that girl, Annabeth.

Later in the evening it was time for the game of the year. It was to be all the demigods at camp vs the hunters. Nicole's sanity quickly faded away when she was getting on her armour. For her first time trying to do up it up, she had done a pretty good job. Trouble was, it wasn't even close to fitting her. She caught sight of Percy arguing with Thalia, she hadn't been far off when she'd asked if they fought a lot. Thalia walked off to help some other kids with armour.

"Hey Percy!" Nicole said, grinning, "This is so awesome! Do we actually get to kill the other players, because that's what Connor and Travis told me and I was just checking it was true, it'll be so cool if we can! Like a real battle!" Nicole paused to take a breath. Her oversized helmet sunk over her eyes.

"Well... No."

"But I thought the hunters were immortal, it would do them good to die a couple of times right? Just for practice?"

Percy looked at her like she was mad. "That's only if they don't fall in battle, besides-

"It would be awesome if we just, like, resurrected as soon as we were killed, so we could keep fighting, and—"

"Nicole, this is serious. Real swords. These can hurt."

Percy was starting to sound an awful lot like Bianca. Nicole resorted to giving him the puppy dog eyes, which made his expression melt. If only he knew how devious she actually was.

He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, it's cool. Just follow the team. Stay out of Zoë's way. We'll have a blast." Nicole grinned again and ran off when Chiron, who turned out to be a horse, announced the beginning of the game.

Nicole was supposed to guard the flag, which was by a huge pile of boulders. With her were, Percy, the Stoll's and Beckandorf, a huge Hephaestus guy who looked like he could snap her neck using just his pinky. Nicole got the feeling that she had only been put in defence to get her out of the way, but she didn't mind that much. Thalia and Percy started arguing again, which Nicole didn't pay attention to, and they a horn sounded and everyone else ran off. Percy started to climb the boulders, which everyone called Zeus's Fist. Nicole was bored, so she followed.

"What's happening?" She asked. It was really hard to get a good view from where she was. Percy ignored her and asked,

"Can you guys hold the fort?"

"Of course." Replied Beckandorf, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm going in." Percy ran off into the hunter's territory, whilst being cheered by Nicole and the Stoll brothers.

Nicole had climbed back down. She edged over the Stoll's and whispered,

"What about your plan?"

Travis (Nicole could now tell them apart) replied, "I want to see if this actually works".

It didn't. They all took their eyes off the flag and watched as Percy ran towards them with theirs. Thalia appeared behind him and they both tripped by the creek. They were too busy watching them so they didn't notice Zoë Nightshade take the flag and run. When they all saw her they ran as fast as they could, but it was too late. Zoë crossed over to her own sided and all the hunters cheered.

"The Hunters win!" Chiron announced, having appeared at the creek. He muttered to himself, "For the fifty-sixth time in a row." Everyone groaned.

"Perseus Jackson!" Thalia yelled, storming towards him. Everyone jumped back; you could see blue volts dancing around her.

"Percy or Thalia?" Connor whispered to Nicole.

"Thalia for sure."

"Nah, my bets on Percy. "

"If I'm right I get your bed for a week."

"If I win you do my kitchen duties for a week."

"You're on."

"What in the name of the gods were you THINKING?" Thalia yelled.

. "I got the flag, Thalia!" he shook it in her face. "I saw a chance and I took it!"

"I WAS AT THEIR BASE!" Thalia shouted. "But the flag was gone. If you hadn't butted in, we would've won."

"You had too many on you!"

"Oh, so it's my fault?"

"I didn't say that."

"Argh!" Thalia bellowed and Percy fell back into the water. It looked as if she had shocked him.

"Sorry!" Thalia said, turning pale. "I didn't mean to—"

Before she could complete her sentence, a huge wave came out of nowhere and slammed into her, soaking her completely. He stood up. "Yeah, I didn't mean to, either."

Thalia looked like she was about to explode. This fight was so cool!

"Enough!" Chiron ordered.

But Thalia held out her spear. "You want some, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy looked like he'd been slapped.

"Bring it on, Pinecone Face!"

Thalia yelled something, and the coolest looking flash of lightning ever came down from the sky, hit her spear, and she slammed into Percy. He looked like he'd just walked through a fire or something; there was nothing that wasn't singed. He fell with a thud.

"Thalia!" Chiron said. "That is enough!"

The entire creek raised around Percy, gallons and gallons of icy cold water. Nicole made note of one thing, never would she ever get on the wrong side of either Percy or Thalia, being electrocuted or covered in a creek full of water didn't look like a lot of fun.

"Percy!" Chiron pleaded.

Percy looked at something behind Thalia, and everyone turned to see what it was. There was murky green mist surrounding the forest.

Someone… something was approaching. It was shrouded in a murky green mist, but as it got closer, the campers and Hunters gasped.

"This is impossible," Chiron said. "It… she has never left the attic. Never."

A mummy thing was stood in the mist, and it started to speak, not in real life, but Nicole could hear it in her head. Nobody moved, but everyone else could hear it apparently, some covered their ears, as if that would help.

"I am the spirit of Delphi," the voice said, though it sounded like multiple voices, "Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python." She turned towards Zoë Nightshade.

"Approach, Seeker, and ask."

Zoë swallowed. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

Green mist poured out of the spirit of Delphi's mouth. Nicole was too far back to see, but whatever it was showing them was not good.

"_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

That did not sound promising. Just as it was spoken, the green mist disappeared and the mummy became still.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Nicole quietly. Nobody else had spoken.

"That was the Oracle..." Travis said.

"She's never left the attic before..." Connor continued in disbelief, but that was more to himself.

**~0o0~**

The tone that night was mellow. There was a quest to go rescue Artemis and that girl, Annabeth. Apparently most prophesies didn't include the promise that nearly half the people wouldn't return. Nicole tossed and turned in bed. She had heard that Bianca was to go on this quest, despite the fact that she had had just two days of training. Nicole didn't like this version of Bianca, this one was stupid. She wanted her sister back, but out of stubbornness she wouldn't say goodbye, she could only privately hope Bianca would not be one of the two to die or be lost or whatever. She had tried to sleep, but her dreams were flooded with strange visions and vivid nightmares. She looked over at the clock. It was weird, but Nicole had extremely good eyesight in the dark. She would never use lights unless she was looking for something really specific or small. It was ages till dawn. The longer she lay under the covers, the hotter it got. Finally, she couldn't stand it. She got up and took a walk. Connor would be so mad at her for making him give her his bed, and then her not actually using it.

It was chilly outside. Nicole knew it was against the rules, and didn't know where she was going, but this was just what she needed. Solitude. She took in a breath of the winter air and instantly relaxed. She realised then that she had walked all the way to the dining pavilion, and it was lit up. She heard two voices, one was unmistakably Bianca. Nicole snuck up behind a column and crouched down, listening intently.

"What do we do about it?" Came Bianca's voice.

"It cannot be cured," the other girl, who sounded like Zoë said. "Not quickly, at any rate."

"But how did it happen?" Bianca asked.

"A foolish prank," Zoë growled. "Those Stoll boys from the Hermes cabin. Centaur blood is like acid. Everyone knows that. They sprayed the inside of that Artemis Hunting Tour T-shirt with it."

Nicole snickered to herself. She would remember to high five them later.

"That's terrible!"

"She will live," Zoë said. "But she'll be bedridden for weeks with horrible hives. There is no way she can go. It's up to me … and thee."

"But the prophecy," Bianca said. "If Phoebe can't go, we only have four. We'll have to pick another."

"There is no time," Zoë said. "We must leave at first light. That's immediately. Besides, the prophecy said we would lose one."

"In the land without rain," Bianca said, "but that can't be here."

"It might be," Zoe said, though she didn't sound convinced. "The camp has magic borders. Nothing, not even weather, is allowed in without permission. It could be a land without rain."

"But –"

"Bianca, hear me. I… I can't explain, but I have a sense that we should not pick someone else. It would be too dangerous. They might meet an end worse than Phoebe's. I don't want Chiron choosing a camper as our fifth companion. And… I don't want to risk another Hunter."

Bianca was silent. "You should tell Thalia the rest of your dream."

"No. It would not help."

"But if your suspicions are correct, about the General –"

"I have thy word not to talk about that, we will find out soon enough. Now come. Dawn is breaking."

Nicole had to stop her. Bianca could not go on some sort of death trip. She got up and was all but ready to interrupt them when she heard a voice.

"Wait."

She almost slipped on the icy steps as she spun round to the direction of sound.

"Percy?" She asked through very loud whispering. "Where did you come from?"

"I've been here the whole time. Invisible."

Of course he was. She mouthed the words invisible. "Wow, is there anything you can't do here? Cool."

"How did you know Zoë and your sister were here?"

"I needed some air. I don't do crowds that well. I haven't been alone once since coming here. I kind of heard them talking and saw the light."

"And now you're thinking about following them on the quest."

"How did you know that?" Nicole knew it was probably extremely obvious, but she wanted to know how Percy had read her so easily.

"Because if it was my sister, I'd probably be thinking the same thing. But you can't."

"Why not Percy? Because I'm too young? I've heard all the stories about the great Percy Jackson," She paused and continued dramatically, "The poor innocent twelve year old who was accused of theft, who battled Ares himself, who slayed the mighty Medusa!" She fake swooned for affect. Percy jus looked embarrassed; Nicole could have sworn he blushed a little.

"That was different. It's because they won't let you. They'll catch you and send you back here. And… yeah, because you're too young. You remember the manticore? There will be lots more like that. More dangerous. Some of the heroes will die."

"Fine. You're going to go, aren't you? Let me come with you."

"Say what?"

"Bianca is my sister Percy! I'm not just going to sit there and let her get hurt. I'm the one who protects her, nobody else. I've taken on a monster before! Granted I didn't know it was a monster, but we got away, I'm still alive, aren't I? "

"Nicole, you've had, like, two days of training."

"I'm a fast learner."

"There's only one invisibility cap."

Neither of them was going to back down, but Nicole knew in her heart that Percy would have a better chance, plus he had a point.

"Don't let them find out you're there, they don't like boys. Follow them invisibly, and keep an eye on my sister! You have to, for me."

"Nicole–"

"You were planning to go anyway, weren't you?"

They looked at each other in the eyes. If Percy didn't go, there was no stopping Nicole.

"Yeah," he finally said. "I have to find Annabeth. I have to help, even if they don't want me to."

She nodded. "I'll make you a deal. I'll cover for you as long as you promise to keep Bianca safe."

"I … that's a big thing to promise, Nicole, on a trip like this. Besides, she's got Zoë, Grover, and Thalia –"

"Promise," she insisted.

"I'll do my best. I promise that."

"Good luck then... And Percy?"

"Yeah?"

She squeezed his shoulder, "I know I only met you a few days ago, but it would suck if you got ripped apart by monsters. Be careful, won't you?"

He gave her a half smile."Tell Chiron –"

"I'll make something up. I'm good at things like that. Go on, the sun's rising, you don't have much time."

He ran off and suddenly he was just gone. A black Pegasus landed on the hill and flew off, following the van closely. Nicole could only hope now, but she knew if anyone could protect her sister better than her, it would be Percy. Shaking her head, she returned to the Hermes cabin, she had some brothers to congratulate.

**I hope you liked this better that the first two. If you did, please favourite, follow and review :) Next chapter: Nicole learns some devastating news and battles some skeletons. **


	5. I take an impromptu trip to LA

**AN: Wow. Thank you so much! I got such amazing feedback! This chapter was really hard to write, so I hope it doesn't suck. Damn you Rick Riordan for doing this to such an innocent character. I don't own PJO or any of the characters. If I did, Nico would have been one of the seven. **

Nicole was hiding. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. Scared of a bully. She was pathetic. She had been in the middle of a manticore fight for gods sakes. Ever since she had met Clarisse La Rue she had known she'd hated her. Nicole was small and agile though, so hiding wasn't difficult. She blamed Connor and Travis. They just HAD to convince her to fill the beds in the Ares cabin with itching powder. Unfortunately a certain daughter of Ares had returned to camp that day. Running away from an electric spear wielding child of Ares in the middle of the winter is not fun. Every time she wasn't in activities or asleep, she was hiding. Today would be the exception though. She had heard from an Aphrodite girl that Percy and the group had returned, and were currently in the Big House with Chiron. She grinned. She had been mad at Bianca before, but now, after consideration, she had decided to let it go. She would probably catch up with the hunters, who had now left, but first Nicole wanted to see her. What little time they had would be precious. She couldn't wait.

Nicole ran to the Big House. She needed to see Bianca, for the sake of her worrying. She had had awful nightmares about Bianca. About Bianca dying. But Bianca couldn't be dead. Nicole would know if she was. She knocked on the door and walked in. Glancing around, she saw Percy, the blonde girl who was called Annabeth and Chiron. Percy and Annabeth had grey streaks in their hair, weird. Where was her sister? Shouldn't she be here? Maybe she had already taken off with the hunters. She had been smiling, but it had fallen now.

"Hey, uh, where's Bianca?" Dead silence. Everyone looked at each other.

"Hey Nicole, let's take a walk okay? We need to talk." Percy gestured outside. Nicole looked at him as warmly as she could manage. Percy looked so strange with grey hair. They walked in silence for a bit, until they got to the lake, when Nicole broke the silence.

"I'm glad you didn't get ripped apart by monsters after all," she started weakly, "why d'ya dye your hair though?" He smiled weakly.

"Look Nicole... About your sister..."

"What about her? I'm guessing she went with the hunters already, I wish she had said goodbye though."

"This isn't easy to say Nicole, but she's not with the hunters."

"Where is she then?"

And then Percy told her what had happened. Nicole just stood there and listened, like he was playing a joke on her. He had to be, right? She knew deep down though, that he wasn't. He described the exact thing she had seen in her dream. He trailed off when he told her the end of the story.

"She's dead, isn't she." It was more of a statement that a question. Percy just nodded. Nicole took a deep breath, picked up a rock and threw it into the ocean. It didn't skip like most rocks, it just fell. She didn't look at him as he kept babbling about how she had died a hero. They had walked all the way to the dining pavilion.

"She wanted you to have this." He said, holding out his hand with a figure in it. Nicole took it, and instantly knew what it was. It was the Hades figurine. One of the only ones she didn't have. A month ago, she would have gladly given her life to get this, but now Bianca had given hers. She hated it. She hated Bianca. But most importantly, she hated Percy.

"You said you would protect her." She said blankly.

"Nicole, I tried. But Bianca gave herself up to save the rest of us. I told her not to. But she-"

"You promised!"She cut him off. Then, she felt a nagging sensation at the back of her brain. She felt nervous, like the world could end if she said a certain word, and not knowing which word. She tried to ignore it, and focused all her grief on anger. She gave him her best death glare before clenching her fist over the statue.

"I shouldn't have trusted you. You lied to me. My nightmares were right!"

"Wait. What nightmares?"

The nightmares had been awful. Bianca had been inside this giant, and then, she was just gone.

She flung the dammed god statue to the ground. It clattered across the icy marble. Bianca was right, it was a game for babies. "I hate you!"

"She might be alive," he said with desperation. "I don't know for sure-"

"She's dead." She couldn't ignore the weird sensation anymore. She closed her eyes. And then, she saw Bianca. She felt every emotion Bianca was feeling. She was in the underworld, and she was being judged right this second. Her whole body trembled with rage. It wasn't like she was there, or having a vision, but it was a sort of sense, somewhere between the two.

"I should've known it earlier. She's in the Fields of Asphodel, standing before the judges right now, being evaluated. I can feel it."

"What do you mean, you can feel it?"

Nicole opened her mouth, but then there was a clattering sound. Percy drew his sword. Well wasn't this day fan-freaking-tastic. Apparently getting her sister killed wasn't enough for Percy, he wanted to her killed too. Behind Percy were four skeletal warriors. Nicole gasped, this was the first time she had seen a monster properly. They grinned evilly and came slowly toward them.

"So now you're trying to kill me as well!" Nicole almost screamed at him. "You brought these... these things? Are you finished messing with me or is this just fun you?"

"No! I mean, yes, they followed me, but no! Nicole, run. They can't be destroyed."

"I don't trust you! Why should I?" 

The first skeleton charged at them but Percy defeated them pretty easily, but they kept reforming. Nicole took a step back. Suddenly, a high pitched buzzing filled her ears. It was like having a migraine, but ten times worse. It wouldn't stop.

"Run, Nicole!" He yelled. "Get help!"

"No!" She pressed her hands to her ears, but it didn't do much at all. She screamed in pain. Then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. It went away completely. She regarded Percy, still fighting the skeletons. She knew he couldn't possibly keep fighting four at once. They were killing him. Suddenly, she got the crazy feeling she could help him, but did she want to? He didn't deserve saving. But watching someone die when she could help would make her just as bad as him.

"No!" Nicole shouted. "Go away!"

She focused all of her energy onto the skeletons. She wanted them gone. Then, her gut tightened. The ground began the shake. The skeletons looked scared. Nicole liked that. All of her anger almost consumed her as the ground literally ripped apart right where the skeletons were standing. Flames erupted from the split in the ground and she looked away. When she looked back they were gone, and all that remained as evidence was a huge crack in the marble. A twenty foot long scar. She was almost completely sure she had caused it. There was no trace of skeletons. Then there was silence. Uncomfortable silence. Percy looked shocked. They were even now, Nicole thought. He had saved her life a week ago, and now she had saved his.

"How did you-"

"Go away!" She yelled, all her emotions pouring right back. "I hate you! I wish you were dead!"

She didn't do anything more to Percy, but she ran. She ran like her life depended on it. She was much faster than Percy, and knew he wouldn't stand a chance of catching her. When she was sure he was far behind her, she noticed where she had run to. Zeus's Fist. Falling to her knees, she did something she knew she hadn't done in years, something she was sure she would never do again. She cried.

When she was done with the tears, she was angry again. More angry at herself than anything else. She could have just convinced Percy to let her go. She could have snuck off herself. She could have prevented this. Trembling, she noticed the shadow the rocks were producing. It was like it was calling out to her, calling her home. She crawled over, reaching her fingers out to touch it. As soon as she did so, she felt a whirlwind rush. Then there was complete and utter darkness.

**~0o0~**

Nicole's head was killing her. She had no idea where she was, or how she had got there. All she knew was that she wasn't in Long Island anymore. It wasn't snowing here. She tried to stand up, but everything ached like crazy. Her hair was an unruly tangle of knots. She attempted to stand again, and this time she managed it. She rubbed her eyes, she felt like she needed a nap, which was crazy, because it felt as if she had just been sleeping.

She clutched her forehead. She felt groggy all over. She was on some kind of side-street. Hobbling along, she entered into a huge city.

"Where am I?" She asked many of the people who walked past. Finally someone told her, LA. Things were officially crazy. Especially when she saw the news paper (which took ages to read) said the date was the 30th December. She knew the day had been the 21st. Had she really been out for over a week? And how in Hade's name had she gotten to LA? No demigods have teleportation powers. All she remembered was touching a shadow, and then she was sucked into it or something. But which Gods could do that? Obviously all the Gods could teleport, but not like his, and demigods didn't develop the power to do that. A minor God or Goddess perhaps? But surely it would take a lot more power to do such a thing. She knew that if demigods used too much power they become fatigued, but passing out for over a week? Something was up.

Giving up on the thought, she concentrated on what was important. She was in a state across the country with no money, food, shelter or a way to get back. But did she really want to go back? No. She couldn't stand it. Now, she could finally do something. She finally felt... Free.

So there, in a place she didn't even know, she stayed. It was hard at first, but soon she had a method. Sneak in, steal whatever was useful, stay for the night and then leave. It was all about survival now, which distracted Nicole from the other things in life, at least for a little while. There were still nights where even the simplest thing could bring her to the brink of tears. So, exactly two weeks later, Nicole was as lonely as ever. It was the 13th January, and it was her 13th birthday. She couldn't have been more miserable. It didn't help that she couldn't even remember her past birthdays, but she was sure Bianca and her would have celebrated together. Now she was all alone with nobody to light candles for her.

It wasn't like she wished for tons of people to worship her, but she wanted just one person to talk to. She had risked a couple of showers in her two weeks, but she still looked like a street kid. She didn't mind though. For the first time in her life there were no rules. Nobody to tell her that she couldn't do anything. She loved this. No longer did she feel like a helpless kid. And the best part? No monsters had perused her, yet. Life was as could as ever.

Still, she longed for company. She was sitting in an alley way, just as night was falling. She had meant to sneak into a motel by now, but she was feeling sentimental. Just as she was wishing for someone to talk to, she felt a shudder and a gust of cold air. Even in her aviator jacket, which she had found discarded on a park bench, she felt a chill. When she looked up, she saw an old man. She was just about to make a run for it, when she noticed he was almost transparent. He was almost like a ghost.

"Who..."

"You do not know who I am? What are they teaching you kids these days? "

"I'm not a kid." She said defensively.

"Oh, I know that alright," He said, thoughtfully, "You are no regular child at all."

"How do you know that?" She didn't like this man/ghost at all.

"I've been around for a long time. Still, the only child of Hades, untrained and on the streets? It would be immoral for me to leave you here, since you did, of course, summon me."

"Okay, hold up. I didn't summon you. And what did you just call me?

"The daughter of Hades does not even know her own lineage? You have so much to learn. As for the summoning, it's like a two-way system. You cannot summon unless the spirit is willing, nor can the spirit appear if you are not willing."

"Who are you?"

"I am Minos, king of ghosts."

Daughter of Hades? Well this could get interesting.

**I feel like that was really short. Please favourite, review and follow if you liked this :) I may not be able to update as often as I should, due to school work, but I'll try :). I know Nico's birthday is meant to be sometime in may or the end of January, but hey, artistic licence. **


	6. Summoning the dead with a Mcdonald's

**AN: Completely random thought: less than a month till House of Hades! I am so excited! I'm really worried though because SPOILER at the end of Mark of Athena Nico promises Percy to lead everyone to the doors of death, and the prophecy says "An oath to keep with the final breath". If Nico dies, I will turn up outside RR's house with a baseball bat. Other random theory: I have a theory that Nico is the most powerful of all the kids of the big three, but his powers drain him more. Percy would be in the middle and Thalia and Jason last. I think that they aren't powerful (compared to Percy and Nico) but they could use their powers for ages without getting tired. Anyone agree with my theory? Regardless, it will be used as a general rule in this story. Anyway, I don't own PJO. Enjoy!**

Months. It had been months and Nicole hadn't gotten a break. Using your powers, she had discovered, really drains your energy. She barely saw daylight anymore; her sleeping schedule had been thrown out of whack. Minos, who had promised to train her, could only be summoned at night. Therefore, she was up all night. She had long ago accepted that she was a daughter of Hades, and it kind of sucked. She knew how important being trained was, she had found out the hard way how strong her demigod scent was. Apparently she was greatly increasing in power as well, because monsters had been attacking her on a daily basis. Not that it was hard to kill them, but it was still a bother.

Obviously there was the down side, but otherwise, she enjoyed it. She could do things, impossible things. She had learned control first. After a few accidental trips to China, she was on constant edge when using her power. It had been hard at first. Once she had tried to summon a small rock, and ended up with five prominent spikes, causing small earthquakes. The effort had almost made her pass out. Now she was better. Now she was stronger. She could probably attempt such a feat without getting too tired. If she thought that was draining, she shouldn't have tried shadow travelling. It was, she had discovered, how she had gotten to LA in the first place. She had passed out the first ten or so times she had attempted it, even across the room. Now she could travel a short distance without such results, though she still felt extremely drowsy.

She was, admittedly, more powerful than she had realised. She still did struggle with something as basic as control. She disliked this. She hated being too stupid to understand her powers properly. She was much better than at first, but she could tell that Minos didn't see improvement. Minos didn't really do much at all, other than bark orders or tell her what to do. Occasionally he lectured her on the importance of –insert random thing Nicole didn't care about here-.

She flopped on the floor, completely fatigued. She had been fighting skeletons for hours now. It didn't help that she had had to waste energy summoning the skeletons in the first place. At least twenty spars later, Nicole was giving up. She thought this was pretty pointless, in the real world she could just banish the skeletons. But no, that was not an option. Nicole had to learn how to sword fight, apparently. She wasn't bad at it, in fact, she was better than most, but that didn't stop the exhaustion. Brushing her hair out of her face, she reached into her old bag, which she had carried since the manticore fight, and pulled out some cloth to wipe off the sweat. Her appearance had changed a lot since her days at Camp Half Blood. Her hair, because it had not been tamed nor cut, had grown a lot longer and it was more shaggy than limp. Her once olive skin turned paler by the day and her eyes had gotten darker. No longer did they contain that mischievous glint. Last time she had seen her reflection, they had looked empty and hollow.

"Can I stop, just for a few minutes?" She begged.

"If you were in a fight with a monster, would the monster allow you to stop? Would it stand by and watch you take a break?" Minos asked, mock innocently.

"Well, no-"

"Exactly. Endurance, Nicole. Endurance is the very skill you might possess that will win you a battle."

And with that, it was back to fighting skeletons. She was fighting until all her muscles ached like you wouldn't believe. She would then snap her fingers and the skeletons would disappear. Then she would rest, until a monster attacked her, and then she would be on edge all day, until night, when she could hide in the shadows. It was the same every day.

Minos would often say strange things. He would say that he had "great plans" for her. And it was just two weeks later, the beginning of summer, when she finally trusted his judgement fully. He was the only person who cared about her, in his own twisted way. Her father, Hades, certainly didn't have any concerns for Nicole. He hadn't even sent her as much as a message in her dreams. Not like that mattered, she would rather have no family than one who basically ignored her.

She had dared ask why. Why was she so important? How did she exist, whole pact of the big three and all, since apparently Hades did not break the oath? Minos finally gave in, and offered her the answer. He showed her a very specific birth certificate. Her own. But it said she was born in the mid-1920's. It was impossible. That would make her about ninety years old. It was crazy, absurd, insane. But so was everything else. She told Minos the whole story, how she and Bianca had been in a casino for as long as she could remember. Anything before that was blank. And then Minos changed her life. He told her the truth. Hades had erased her memories. This was why she couldn't remember anything. From that moment, she swore to hate him. To hate the Gods. Because the one thing that nobody can ever steal from you is your memories, until now. She turned her back on Minos at the beginning of that night, and talking into the darkness she said,

"I'm ready. What do you need me to do?"

**~0o0~**

Nicole sat by the fire. She forgave Minos for the intense training, because it was the reason she was alive. She had been through utter torment. Minos had been clear with her instructions. He had led her to the door; he had kept her from being fooled by the tricks of the maze. He had led her through the labyrinth. And now she was in the underworld, camping by the River Styx. Apparently the first trip had been training, she would need to be prepared for the real time. He had yet to tell Nicole why she was in the labyrinth, but she knew now not to question.

She threw some water and a bit of ambrosia on the floor and started chanting the familiar ritual. She had tried multiple times to get Bianca to talk to her, but she was being ignored. It was worth a try this time. When she was done, she peered down, but only Minos was there. She sighed in frustration and sat down by the fire in a huff. Why wouldn't her sister speak with her? She dug around in her bag and produced her mythomagic collection. Maybe Bianca thought she was still too childish? She threw them into the fire with determination. She knew now how stupid she had been just a few months ago.

"Useless," she muttered, "Can't believe I ever liked this stuff."

"It was a childish game, Nicole." Minos's face was even more ghostly against the back drop of the jagged rock beach. Nicole looked out into the underworld. It was a place that most people would be scared of, but to Nicole it almost felt a little bit homey.

"I've failed," she said to herself, "There's no way to get her back. She won't even talk to me." Minos stayed silent. Nicole had once offered, a number of months ago, to give up her life so Bianca could have hers back. Nicole knew Bianca would have been so much better at this than she ever could be. Nicole could tell there was something Minos was keeping from her about the subject.

"Is there? Speak!" She commanded, something she ordinarily wouldn't do.

"There may be a way, but it has never been attempted before."

"Tell me! If you need me then having her back would suit you too, she would be so much better at training than I am!" Nicole almost ranted. It was her weak attempt at manipulation. Her eyes shined threateningly.

"An exchange. A soul for a soul"

"I offered! And you told me that you needed me and I needed you to train me."

"Not yours," Minos replied quickly, "You cannot offer your father a soul he will collect anyway eventually. Though you will not believe it, he will not be anxious for his only living child to perish at such a young age. I mean a soul that should have died already, someone who has cheated death."

Nicole's face filled with storm and shock. "I am not a murderer."

"It's not murder, its justice, vengeance."

"Those are not the same thing and you know it! I will not take another life."

Minos merely laughed at her. "You will learn differently as you get older."

Nicole stared at the flames, the remains of her mythomagic cards had completely burned up. "Why can't I at least summon her? I want to talk to her. She would…she would help me."

"I will help you," Minos promised. "Have I not saved you many times? Did I not lead you through the maze and teach you to use your powers? Do you want revenge for your sister or not?"

Nicole turned from the fire so Minos couldn't see her. A tear traced its way down her cheek. Bianca wouldn't want her to murder someone. But having her back? That would be worth anything. "Very well. Your plan?

"Oh, yes," Minos said, sounding quite pleased, for once. "We have many dark roads to travel. We must start by re-entering the labyrinth-"

"No."

"Nicole? Why on earth not?"

"Because, Minos, if you want to do this then we must do it properly. I need a second opinion, someone who has actually been in the maze before. Someone who has attempted this before. Pack your bags, we're going to Greece."

"But, how shall you get there? You're not strong enough to travel so far."

"Oh, we'll have to see about that, won't we?"

**~0o0~**

Grave digging was boring. Not that Nicole was doing any work, but it was boring to watch. She had managed to shadow travel to Greece, using as much energy as she could possibly summon. She had only been passed out for the day, and had awoken just before nightfall. This had better be the place. Nicole had done at least twenty google searches, and they had all said that this was the place. Now it was just a waiting game. Nicole sighed and sat on the floor, next to her bag of McDonald's. It was not ideal, but it would do. There was a certain eeriness about the graveyard. It was old and abandoned, and one of the oldest known to exist, if you didn't count Egypt.

"Is it deep enough yet?" Nicole asked with frustration.

"Nearly. But, I tell you, this is rather unnecessary. You already have me for advice!"

"I told you, I wanted a second opinion." Saying this, Nicole snapped her fingers and the skeletons climbed out of the hole. "You are dismissed, thank you." The skeletons turned into a pile of dust again.

"You may as well thank the shovels; they have about as much sense." Minos said, obviously complaining. He did not know to respect the dead like Nicole did. Ignoring him, she poured a can of coke into the hole, and then tossed the rest.

"Let the dead taste again. Let them rise and take this offering. Let them remember." She tipped the happy meals she had brought into the grave.

"In my days, they used animal blood. It's perfectly good enough, ghosts can't taste the difference."

"I will treat them with respect," Nicole said, "They deserve that much." She began chanting the summoning ritual, though she didn't really understand it. She still could not speak or read Ancient Greek, other than what she manually learnt. She knew what she was chanting wasn't happy though, she recognised the word for death a few times. The coke in the grave bubbled as always, and the ghosts rose to the surface. She cursed under her breath, there were a lot more than intended.

"There are too many," Minos said nervously, which was rare, "You still don't know the potency of your own powers."

"I have it under control." She said, but she wasn't so sure about that. She groaned and drew her sword, a black Stygian Iron blade which Minos had given her, the dead cowered at materials from the underworld. Supposedly it had been fished right out of the Styx, not that Nicole believed that. She had learned that ghosts had the tendency to exaggerate.

"One at a time," Nicole commanded. A ghost with Greek armour came forward and drank from the mixture, scooping up the fries. When he was done, he stood. He had amazingly green eyes, which Nicole felt she knew. "Who are you? Speak."

"I am Theseus." He said, after a long pause. Nicole raised her eyebrows, he was little more than a teenager. On the other hand, Nicole was glad. Now she just needed him to tell her what she needed to know.

"How do I retrieve my sister?" She asked blatantly.

"Do not try. It is madness." Nicole rolled her eyes at him. Were all the children of Poseidon so annoying?

"Just tell me before I return you to the underworld."

"My stepfather died," Theseus said. "He threw himself into the sea because he thought I was dead in the Labyrinth. I wanted to bring him back, but I could not."

Minos hissed at Nicole, "Nicole, the soul exchange! Ask him about that!"

Theseus scowled. "That voice. I know that voice."

"No you don't, fool!" Minos said. "Answer Nicole's questions and nothing more!"

"I know you," Theseus insisted, as if struggling to recall.

"I want to hear about my sister," Nicole interrupted, bored of this. "Will this quest into the Labyrinth help me win her back?"

"The Labyrinth is treacherous. There is only one thing that saw me through: the love of a mortal girl. The string was only part of the answer. It was the princess who guided me."

"We don't need any of that," Minos said. "I will guide you, Nicole. Ask him if it is true about an exchange of souls. He will tell you."

"A soul for a soul," Nicole asked. "Is it true?"

"I—I must say yes. But the specter—"

"Just answer the questions, knave!" Minos yelled.

Suddenly, around the edges of the pool, the other ghosts became restless. They stirred, whispering in nervous tones.

"I want to see my sister!" Nicole demanded. "Where is she? How do I get her back?"

"He is coming," Theseus said fearfully. "He has sensed your summons. He comes."

"Who?" Nicole asked, "Who is coming?"

"He comes to find the source of this power," Theseus said, unhelpfully. "You must release us." All the ghosts got completely out of control and Nicole, reluctantly, dismissed them. She stared at the now empty hole and concentrated on the ground, touching it with her hand. She pulled her hand up with invisible force. As she did so, three skeletons formed out of the dust.

"Fill it in." She ordered, not feeling nice anymore. The skeletons instantly obeyed and Nicole sighed, turning to Minos.

"Where's the closest entrance to the labyrinth?"

**AN: Next time: We pay a visit to the triple G ranch. This is a tad depressing right now, but I promise it will get happier, for a little bit. *evil laugh* **


	7. The worst ranch EVER!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Nicole made a note not to recommend anyone to pay a visit to the Triple G Ranch. Unless, of course, you loved the smell of horse manure. She knew what she had to do. Minos had told her to ask some guy named Geryon about the whole soul trading business. Nicole had learned not to be shocked by what she saw anymore, but she had been caught off guard when she had seen him. He had three bodies, well, kind of. He had three chests, two legs, one head and two arms. His anatomy was definitely messed up.

This wasn't the nicest place to be sitting, but it was better than the labyrinth. Geryon told her to wait indoors till he answered her, but she heard voices. She opened the glass doors to the outside of the ranch.

"Geryon, I won't wait for-"

And then she saw them. Percy, the satyr, the blonde (Anna something) and a Cyclopes. Her insides burned with rage and fear. She froze for a second and then drew her dark as midnight sword.

Put that away, Ms Di Angelo. I ain't gonna have my guests killin' each other."

"But that's—"

"Percy Jackson," Geryon supplied. "Annabeth Chase. And a couple of their monster friends. Yes, I know."

"Monster friends?" The satyr said.

"That man is wearing three shirts," The Cyclopes randomly added. What were Percy, Annabeth and the satyr doing with a monster?

"They let my sister die!" Nicole's voice trembled with agony. She had not allowed herself to think of such things in months. "They're here to kill me!"

"Nicole, we're not here to kill you." Percy raised his hands. "What happened to Bianca was—"

"Don't speak her name! You're not worthy to even talk about her!" Percy had only added more fuel to her fire.

"Wait a minute," Annabeth pointed at Geryon. "How do you know our names?"

Geryon winked. "I make it my business to keep informed, darlin'. Everybody pops into the ranch from time to time. Everyone needs something from ole Geryon. Now, Ms Di Angelo, put that ugly sword away before I have Eurytion take it from you."

Eurytion, the second in command, sighed, but he hefted his spiked club. At his feet, Orthus the dog growled. Nicole hesitated for a moment. Percy couldn't kill her if he tried anyway. He had no idea about how much her powers had grown. She could just snap her fingers and a skeletal army could march in or she could banish him to the underworld. After getting side tracked, she reluctantly sheathed her sword.

"If you come near me, Percy," She warned,"I'll summon help. You don't want to meet my helpers, I promise."

"I believe you," He said. Not as dumb as he looked.

Geryon patted her shoulder. "There, we've all made nice. Now come along, folks. I want to give you a tour of the ranch."

Geryon had a trolley thing—like one of those kiddie trains that take you around zoos. It was painted black and white in a cowhide pattern. The driver's car had a set of longhorns stuck to the hood, and the horn sounded like a cowbell. It was literally Nicole's worst nightmare. She sat in the very back, just so they couldn't stab her from behind. Eurytion sat next to her and appeared to be taking a nap.

."We have a huge operation!" Geryon boasted. "Horses and cattle mostly, but all sorts of exotic varieties, too."

They came over a hill, and Annabeth gasped. "Hippalektryons? I thought they were extinct!"

At the bottom of the hill was a fenced-in pasture with some weird horse things. Nicole guessed they were Hippalektryons, but there was no being sure. They had wings and feathery tails, as well as claws, and they were fighting.

"Rooster ponies," The Cyclopes said in amazement. "Do they lay eggs?" Nicole face palmed.

"Once a year!" Geryon grinned in the rear-view mirror. "Very much in demand for omelettes!"

"That's horrible!" Annabeth said. "They must be an endangered species!"

Geryon waved his hand. "Gold is gold, darling. And you haven't tasted the omelettes."

"That's not right," The Satyr murmured, but Geryon just kept narrating the tour.

"Now, over here," he said, "we have our fire-breathing horses, which you may have seen on your way in. They're bred for war, naturally."

"What war?" Percy asked.

Geryon grinned slyly. "Oh, whichever one comes along. And over yonder, of course, are our prize red cows."

"So many," The satyr said, Nicole couldn't remember his name. She cursed at her bad name keeping skills.

"Yes, well, Apollo is too busy to see them," Geryon explained, "so he subcontracts to us. We breed them vigorously because there's such a demand."

"For what?" Percy asked.

Geryon raised an eyebrow. "Meat, of course! Armies have to eat."

"You kill the sacred cows of the sun god for hamburger meat?" The Satyr said, Nicole was sure his name began with a G. She would call him G. "That's against the ancient laws!"

"Oh, don't get so worked up, satyr. They're just animals."

"Just animals!"

"Yes, and if Apollo cared, I'm sure he would tell us."

"If he knew," Percy muttered.

Nicole sat forward. She had had enough. "I don't care about any of this, Geryon. We had business to discuss, and this wasn't it!"

"All in good time, Ms Di Angelo. Look over here; some of my exotic game."

The next field was ringed in barbed wire. The whole area was crawling with giant scorpions.

"Triple G Ranch," Percy said. "Your mark was on the crates at camp. Quintus got his scorpions from you." Who was Quintus? Number five? Okay, how did she know that? So she didn't understand Greek but somehow she knew Latin? Well that was useful. Not.

"Quintus…" Geryon mused. "Short gray hair, muscular, swordsman?"

"Yeah."

"Never heard of him," Geryon said. "Now, over here are my prize stables! You must see them."

Nicole gagged. It smelt even worse than before. It was the worst smell ever, and some of her summonings had had awful combinations of food before. Seeing it was just as bad. The horses were wadding through it.

"What is that?"

"My stables!" Geryon said. "Well, actually they belong to Aegas, but we watch over them for a small monthly fee. Aren't they lovely?"

"They're disgusting!" Annabeth said.

"Lots of poop," The Cyclopes, who Nicole had named Mr. Obvious, observed.

"How can you keep animals like that?" G cried.

"Y'all getting' on my nerves," Geryon said. "These are flesh-eating horses, see? They like these conditions."

"Plus, you're too cheap to have them cleaned," Eurytion mumbled from under his hat.

"Quiet!" Geryon snapped. "Al right, perhaps the stables are a bit challenging to clean. Perhaps they do make me nauseous when the wind blows the wrong way. But so what? My clients still pay me well."

"What clients?" Percy demanded.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how many people will pay for a flesh-eating horse. They make great garbage disposals. Wonderful way to terrify your enemies. Great at birthday parties! We rent them out all the time."

"You're a monster," Annabeth decided.

Geryon stopped the moo-mobile and turned to look at her. "What gave it away? Was it the three bodies?"

"You have to let these animals go," G said. "It's not right!"

"And the clients you keep talking about," Annabeth said. "You work for Kronos, don't you? You're supplying his army with horses, food, whatever they need."

Geryon shrugged with all three sets of shoulders. "I work for anyone with gold, young lady. I'm a businessman. And I sell them anything I have to offer."

He climbed out of the train thing and strolled toward the stables as if enjoying the fresh air. It would've been a nice view, with the river and the trees and hills, except for the horse crap. Nicole got out of the back car and stormed over to Geryon. The cowherd Eurytion wasn't as sleepy as he looked. He hefted his club and walked after her.

"I came here for business, Geryon," Nicole said. "And you haven't answered me."

"Mmm." Geryon examined a cactus. His left arm reached over and scratched his middle-chest. "Yes, you'll get a deal, all right."

"My ghost told me you could help. He said you could guide us to the soul we need."

"Wait a second," Percy said. "I thought I was the soul you wanted."

Percy was officially crazy. Of all people, why would she want Percy? He could end up in the fields of punishment for all she cared. "You? Why would I want you? Bianca's soul is worth a thousand of yours! Now, can you help me, Geryon, or not?"

"Oh, I imagine I could," the rancher said. "Your ghost friend, by the way, where is he?"

Nicole paused. Minos had left her to her own devices now. He had told her she was being trained for this. After the soul was collected, they would part ways. "He can't form in broad daylight. It's hard for him. But he's around somewhere."She lied.

Geryon smiled. "I'm sure. Minos likes to disappear when things get…difficult."

"Minos?" Percy asked. "You mean that evil king? That's the ghost who's been giving you advice?"

"It's none of your business, Percy!" Nicole turned back to Geryon. She was feeling true hatred for Percy now."And what do you mean about things getting difficult?"

The three-bodied man sighed. "Well, you see, Nicole—can I call you Nicole?"

"Nope."

"You see, Nicole, Luke Castellan is offering very good money for half bloods. Especially powerful half-bloods. And I'm sure when he learns your little secret, who you really are, he'll pay very, very well indeed."

Nicole once again drew her sword, but Eurytion knocked it out of her hand. Had Minos betrayed her? Did he know Geryon would reject her?

"I would stay in the car, all of you," Geryon warned. "Or Orthus will tear Mr. Jackson's throat out. Now, Eurytion, if you would be so kind, secure Nicole."

The cowherd spit into the grass. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you fool!"

Eurytion wrapped his arm around her and lifted her up. She didn't bother to struggle.

"Pick up the sword, too," Geryon said with distaste. "There's nothing I hate worse than Stygian Iron."

Eurytion picked up the sword, careful not to touch the blade. There was a reason monsters feared such a material. Nicole thought about her options, she wasn't sure if she could shadow travel whilst being held, but it may be worth a try. When he turned around, Nicole mentally morphed the nearest shadow into a big enough area and pulled it towards her. They continued to talk as the shadow got closer. She only diverted her attention when Geryon said her name.

"**-** Ms Di Angelo, you and your party can go. I don't interfere with quests. Besides, I've been paid well to give you safe passage, which does not, I'm afraid, include Ms Di Angelo.

"Paid by whom?" Annabeth said. "What do you mean?"

"Never you mind, darlin'. Let's be off, shall we?"

"Wait!" Percy said, and Orthus growled. He stood still. "Geryon, you said you're a businessman. Make me a deal."

Geryon narrowed his eyes. "What sort of deal? Do you have gold?"

"I've got something better. Barter."

"But Mr. Jackson, you've got nothing."

"You could have him clean the stables," Eurytion suggested innocently.

I'll do it!" He said. Idiot. "If I fail, you get all of us. Trade us all to Luke for gold."

"Assuming the horses don't eat you," Geryon observed.

"Either way, you get my friends," he said. "But if I succeed, you've got to let all of us go, including Nicole."

"No!" Nicole moaned. She didn't want to owe Percy anything. They were even right now and she liked it that way. "Don't do me any favours, Percy. I don't want your help! I was perfectly fine until you showed up."

Geryon chuckled. "Percy Jackson, those stables haven't been cleaned in a thousand years…though it's true I might be able to sell more stable space if all that poop was cleared away."

"So what have you got to lose?"

The rancher hesitated. "All right, I'll accept your offer, but you have to get it done by sunset. If you fail, your friends get sold, and I get rich."

"Deal."

He nodded. "I'm going to take your friends with me, back to the lodge. We'll wait for you there."

Geryon got behind the driver's wheel. Eurytion hauled Nicole into the backseat. Curse them for making her loose her concentration on the shadow.

"Sunset," Geryon reminded Percy. "No later."

**~0o0~**

It was nearly sunset. All chance for a good shadow had pretty much passed. Nicole couldn't seem to concentrate. She was tied up on the porch, and Geryon was making a barbecue. It was as if they were having a party. Streamer and balloons decorated the railing. Whilst Geryon was cooking, Eurytion was lounging at a picnic table. This would be so much nicer if she wasn't gagged. Percy appeared in the distance, and as he got near, he yelled, running up the steps.

"Let them go, I cleaned the stables!" So the idiot managed it?

Geryon turned. He wore an apron on each chest, with one word on each, so together they spelled out: KISS—THE—CHEF. "Did you, now? How'd you manage it?"

Percy told him a ridiculous story about sea shells. Geryon nodded appreciatively. "Very ingenious. It would've been better if you'd poisoned that pesky naiad, but no matter."

"Let my friends go," He said. "We had a deal."

"Ah, I've been thinking about that. The problem is, if I let them go, I don't get paid."

"You promised!"

Geryon made a tsk-tsk noise. "But did you make me swear on the River Styx? No you didn't. So it's not binding. When you're conducting business, sonny, you should always get a binding oath." Nicole cursed him in every way possible in her brain.

He uncapped his pen and Orthus growled. One of his two heads leaned down next to G's ear and bared its fangs.

"Eurytion," Geryon said, "the boy is starting to annoy me. Kill him."

Eurytion stared at him.

"Kill him yourself," Eurytion decided.

Geryon raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Eurytion grumbled. "You keep sending me out to do your dirty work. You pick fights for no good reason, and I'm getting tired of dying for you. You want to fight the kid, do it yourself."

Geryon threw down his spatula. "You dare defy me? I should fire you right now!"

"And who'd take care of your cattle? Orthus, heel."

The dog immediately stopped growling at G and came to sit by the cowherd's feet.

"Fine!" Geryon snarled. "I'll deal with you later, after the boy is dead!"

He picked up two carving knives and threw them at Percy. He deflected one with his sword. The other impaled itself in the picnic table an inch from Eurytion's hand. They fought for a while, and Percy stabbed one of his hearts.

"Nice try, sonny," he said. "Thing is, I have three hearts. The perfect backup system."

Nicole knew he needed help. She channelled as much power as she could into summoning a shadow. Now was the tricky bit. She imagined a hand reaching out of it and grabbing Greyon's ankle. When she opened her eyes, he was tripping over the barbecue, and coals spilled everywhere. One landed next to Annabeth's face, and she let out a muffled scream. Nicole gave a satisfied smirk, though you couldn't have seen it due to the gag. Percy jabbed Geryon in the left chest, but he only laughed. He stuck him in the right stomach. No good. Nicole realised, Percy would need to stab all three hearts at once. He seemed to have had the same thought, and ran into the house.

"Coward!" Geryon cried. "Come back and die right!" Geryon followed him inside. Percy emerged a couple of minutes later, dusting his hands. He untied them, whilst Eurytion seemed indifferent to this.

"Thanks, guys," Percy said, throwing some food into the barbeque flames. "I owe you one."

The sky thundered in the distance, so maybe the burgers smelled okay.

"Yay for Percy!" Mr. Obvious the Cyclopes said.

"Can we tie up this cowherd now?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah!" G agreed. "And that dog almost killed me!"

"How long will it take Geryon to re-form?" Percy asked Eurytion. He shrugged. "Hundred years? He's not one of those fast re-formers, thank the gods. You've done me a favour."

"You said you'd died for him before," He remembered. "How?"

"I've worked for that creep for thousands of years. Started as a regular half-blood, but I chose immortality when my dad offered it. Worst mistake I ever made. Now I'm stuck here at this ranch. I can't leave. I can't quit. I just tend the cows and fight Geryon's fights. We're kinda tied together."

"Maybe you can change things," Percy said.

Eurytion narrowed his eyes. "How?"

"Be nice to the animals. Take care of them. Stop selling them for food. And stop dealing with the Titans."

Eurytion thought about that. "That'd be all right."

"Get the animals on your side, and they'll help you. Once Geryon gets back, maybe he'll be working for you this time."

Eurytion grinned. "Now that I could live with."

"You won't try to stop us leaving?"

"Shoot, no."

Annabeth rubbed her bruised wrists. She was still looking at Eurytion suspiciously. "Your boss said somebody paid for our safe passage. Who?"

The cowherd shrugged. "Maybe he was just saying that to fool you."

"What about the Titans?" I asked. "Did you Iris-message them about Nicole yet?"

"Nope. Geryon was waiting until after the barbecue. They don't know about him."

Nicole glared at Percy. The score was 2-2 now. Sort of. She knew Percy wouldn't know that she had helped him, but she did. And she had no idea why.

"You could stay here until we're done with our quest," Percy told her. "It would be safe."

"Safe?" Nicole said. "What do you care if I'm safe? You got my sister killed! I'm not a helpless child!"

"Nicole," Annabeth said, "that wasn't Percy's fault. And Geryon wasn't lying about Kronos wanting to capture you. If he knew who you were, he'd do anything to get you on his side."

"I'm not on anyone's side. Try fighting two lamia at a time. I'm not afraid. "

"You should be," Annabeth said. "Your sister wouldn't want—"

"You knew her for half an hour! If you cared for my sister, you'd help me bring her back!"

"A soul for a soul?" Percy asked.

"Yes!"

"But if you didn't want my soul—"

"I'm not explaining anything to you!" She blinked the tears out of her eyes. It had made so much sense when Minos had said it.

"And I will bring her back." She added. She wasn't so sure though. Minos had practically led her into a death trap.

"Bianca wouldn't want to be brought back," He said. "Not like that."

"You didn't know her!" she shouted. "How do you know what she'd want?"

"Let's ask Bianca."

The sky darkened with shadows. Nicole noticed, and took a breath. The lighting returned to normal. She had to learn the control she needed! The more she used her powers, the stronger she got. She didn't even know her limits anymore. She relaxed a little. "I've tried," She said miserably. "She won't answer."

"Try again. I've got a feeling she'll answer with me here."

"Why would she?"

"Because she's been sending me Iris-messages, she's been trying to warn me what you're up to, so I can protect you."

Nicole shook her head. Percy really was one for stories. "That's impossible."

"One way to find out. You said you're not afraid." He turned to Eurytion.

"We're going to need a pit, like a grave. And food and drinks."

"Percy," Annabeth warned. "I don't think this is a good—"

"All right," Nicole said, what's the worst that could happen? "I'll try."

Eurytion scratched his beard. "There's a hole dug out back for a septic tank. We could use that. Cyclops boy, fetch my ice chest from the kitchen. I hope the dead like root beer." Nicole shrugged. She stared at the shadow she had summoned. Would Bianca be able to do the same? This had better not work, just because Percy had suggested it. But, at the same time, Nicole desperately wanted to see her sister. What would Bianca have to say for herself?

**Next chapter: Nicole summons her sister and is tricked (yet again!) by Minos. Please R, F and F if you liked this. :) **


	8. A ghost teaches me a lesson

**AN: I thought I would reply to this question/statement in here just in case anyone else wanted to know: Smut. The answer is no. There is absolutely no chance there will be anything M rated in this story. I have many various reasons for this. Don't leave! There may be some heavyish T stuff later. Just remember at this current point in time, Nicole is 13 years old and Percy is 14. That's a bit too young (not judging or anything, do what you wish!). This story's time line will definitely go to at least three years later, so maybe some references? Though I don't feel comfortable writing anything M rated (I'm not even old enough to read it, technically!) anybody is welcome to do their own. The only thing I ask is if it is written as a spinoff from this story, credit this please. Is that reasonable? I have no problem with people wanting to do one-shots, fanart or anything, I don't know why you would want to, but I wouldn't pull an Anne Rice over a fanfiction on a fanfiction :). I don't own Percy Jackson, unfortunately :'(. **

They had sat in awkward silence waiting for the sun to completely drop. It would have been a beautiful sunset, if there weren't other things to worry about. Nicole was reluctant, you could say, to trust them. What had they ever done for her? She still didn't know why she had saved Percy. It was after dark now, and Nicole was just waiting for Minos to appear. The tank they were going to use was bright yellow with a smiley face and red words painted on the side: HAPPY FLUSH DISPOSAL CO. It didn't quite go with the mood of summoning the dead. It was a full moon, the perfect setting otherwise.

"Minos should be here by now," she said, frowning. "It's full dark."

"Maybe he got lost," Percy said hopefully. Nicole just glared at him. She hadn't spoken a word to him. He didn't deserve it. It was now or never. Nicole stood and poured the root beer and tossed the barbeque into the pit. She paused for a moment before chanting the familiar ritual in Ancient Greek, still not fully understanding a word of it. Immediately the same affects as always occurred. A chill caught the air and everything fell silent. She could tell her "friends" were nervous at this. The thought earned a smirk to herself. The spirits began to rise and Nicole almost lost all consciousness of the world around her, until she saw a ghost at the sacrifice.

"Stop him!" Nicole said, momentarily breaking her chant. "Only Bianca may drink!"

Percy drew his sword. The ghosts retreated with a collective hiss at the sight of his blade. But it was too late to stop the first spirit. He had already solidified into the familiar shape of a bearded man in white robes.

"Minos!" Nicole said. "What are you doing?" He could have easily just appeared...

"My apologies, Nicole," the ghost said, though he didn't sound very sorry."The sacrifice smelled so good, I couldn't resist."

He examined his own hands and smiled. "It is good to see myself again. Almost in solid form—"

"You are disrupting the ritual!" Nicole protested, not in the mood for sentiment. "Get—"

The spirits of the dead began shimmering dangerously bright, and Nicole knew she had to take up the chant again to keep them at bay. She missed the rest of the conversation, but piped up at the sound of her name.

"Enough, Minos," She commanded.

The ghost sneered. "Nicole, these are your enemies. You must not listen to them! Let me protect you. I will turn their minds to madness, as I did the others."

"The others?" Annabeth gasped. "You mean Chris Rodriguez? That was you?"

"The maze is my property," the ghost said, "not Daedalus's! Those who intrude deserve madness."

"Be gone, Minos!" Nicole demanded. "I want to see my sister!"

"As you wish, Nicole. But I warn you. You cannot trust these heroes."With that, he faded into mist. Not that Nicole was bothered; he hadn't exactly been helpful for a while. Other spirits rushed forward, but Annabeth and I kept them back.

"Bianca, appear!" Nicole intoned. She started chanting faster, as fast as she could, and the spirits shifted restlessly.

"Any time now," someone muttered. Justthen a silvery light flickered in the trees—a spirit that seemed brighter and stronger than the others. It knelt to drink at the pit. When it arose, it was the ghostly form of Bianca Di Angelo.Nicole's chanting faltered. Percy lowered his sword. The other spirits started to crowd forward, but Bianca raised her arms and they retreated into the woods. Bianca. Her sister. She didn't look any different, the same as she had in life. Her long and wavy black hair, almost black eyes and olive skin were as beautiful as ever. Maybe even more angelic. The actual antonym of Nicole. Nicole gazed in awe, mouth wide open. She was wearing the clothes of the hunters.

"Hello, Percy," she said.

"Bianca," Percy replied."I'm so sorry," he said.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Percy. I made my own choice. I don't regret it."

"Bianca!" Nicole stumbled forward, just coming out of a daze. Bianca turned to her. Her expression was sad, as if she'd been dreading this moment.

**"**Hello, Nicole. You look so much older and beautiful." Beautiful? Nicole would have snorted if she wasn't nearly crying. Beautiful and Nicole didn't belong in the same sentence.

"Why didn't you answer me sooner?" she cried. "I've been trying for months!"

"I was hoping you would give up."

"Give up?" Her heart snapped in two. "How can you say that? I'm trying to save you!"

"You can't, Nicole. Don't do this. Percy is right."

"No! He let you die! He's not your friend. Bi, you didn't deserve to die. I should have followed you!"

Bianca stretched out a hand, caressing her face, but she was made of mist. Her hand evaporated as it got close to living skin.

"You must listen to me," she said. "Holding a grudge is dangerous for a child of Hades. It is our fatal flaw. You have to forgive. You have to promise me this."

"I can't. Never. "

"Percy has been worried about you, Nicole. He can help. I let him see what you were up to, hoping he would find you."

"So it was you," Percy said. "You sent those Iris-messages."Bianca nodded.

"Why are you helping him and not me?" Nicole almost screamed. "I'm your sister for the Gods' sakes!"

"You are close to the truth now," Bianca told her. "It's not Percy you're mad at, Nicole. It's me."

"No. I could never be mad at you. I just want you back!" She trembled.

"You're mad because I left you to become a Hunter of Artemis. You're mad because I died and left you alone. I'm sorry for that, Nicole. I truly am. But you must overcome the anger. And stop blaming Percy for my choices. It will be your doom."

"She's right," Annabeth broke in. "Kronos is rising, Nicole. He'll twist anyone he can to his cause."

"I don't care about Kronos," Nicole said. "I just want my sister back."

"You can't have that, Nicole," Bianca told her gently. A tear rolled down Nicole's cheek.

"I'm the daughter of Hades! I can do anything."

"Don't try, if you did, you would end up losing your own life" she said. "If you love me, don't…"

Her voice trailed off. Spirits had started to gather around them again, and they seemed agitated. Their shadows shifted. Their voices whispered, Danger!

"Tartarus stirs," Bianca said. "Your power draws the attention of Kronos. The dead must return to the Underworld. It is not safe for us to remain."

"Wait," Nicole said. "Please, not yet, I can't—"

"Good-bye, Nicole," Bianca said. "I love you. Remember that. Remember what I said."

Her form shivered and the ghosts disappeared, leaving them as lonely as before. Nicole shrugged and walked off, as if nothing had happened. She spent the night outside the house, watching the stars. She saw the constellation of Zoë Nightshade looking down on her. Judging her. Nicole rarely felt the cold, probably a Hades thing, but she was shivering. She only noticed something was wrong when bits of rock dust started levitating. She quickly snapped out of it, but she sniffed as she saw it. For the first time, she regretted training her powers. Percy was so naive to how much power he could have. But with power comes sacrifice. Nicole had sacrificed the ability to do anything emotionally charged without creating a shadow or something. So instead of power, she used emotion. She cried until her eyes were sore. It had been the lamest goodbye ever, but at least she had had one. Slowly, she felt an eye drop.

**~0o0~**

"No! I am". Earthquakes, blurs, chaos. That's what she dreamed. There was red, Percy, who was injured and an old man. It all happened in disorientating flashes. First she shouted, and all Hades broke loose. She saw dark, and then Percy. He looked so bad, lying on the floor, his gorgeous eyes staring at her in awe. She must have been doing something cool. Glass shattered, doors banged open, screams. She didn't like this. Then the scene changed. She saw light. She was in some sort of battle. Then she did something and the whole earth trembled. The darkness consumed her.

**~0o0~**

She woke with a start. She felt sweat literally pouring down her face. She hadn't slept for long, a half hour at most. She hadn't had a dream like that in months. Not since...

The next morning they walked to the cattle guard. Nicole hadn't attempted sleep again. It was just too painful. Nicole leant again the wall, waiting for some reason. She didn't need to at all. She could just Shadow Travel out, or at least attempt to. She had figured out that her powers were about three times stronger in the underworld. Maybe that explained the whole getting to Greece thing.

"Nicole, you could come with us," Nicole snapped round. Percy was stood behind her, alone.

"I need time to think." Her eyes wouldn't meet his. She tried to sound as angry as possible, but her tone faltered. Some way, somehow, she still cared about Percy Jackson. Why? She didn't know. She had only really known him for a couple of days. There was something lingering when she saw him. A source of electricity deep inside her. She was just afraid it would take over her and she would do something stupid.

"Bianca just wants you to be okay." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Her heart started beating faster. She felt so strong. She felt like she could use her power to do anything. He didn't move his hand, but he flinched. He must be feeling it too. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Annabeth and shrugged him off.

"Good luck, Percy." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. She trudged up the road, away from the house. She needed to get away right now.

**~0o0~**

"Payment, miss?" Nicole rolled her eyes. She was bored of doing this. She leant with both hands on the table. _Gods high end hotels were so much harder to manipulate than motels_. She clicked her fingers and said the rehearsed lines. The clerk just nodded and told her she could leave. She smirked. The mist was the best thing ever invented, even if she had had to use it at least five times. Nicole thought she deserved a little bit of pamper, hitchhiking for a couple of weeks was not her idea of fun. For some reason, she had decided LA was the best place to go. After all, she knew the area now.

She no longer looked like a barbarian. She had decided to "borrow" some dark jeans and a black vest. She had been, well, living it up. She had had her hair done so it wasn't a mess anymore, her nails had been taken care of, and her eyebrows had been tamed. She had only gone to a salon because she had nothing better to do. Why not? She looked almost normal now. She realised how much she had let herself go after the past few months.

It had been about two or three weeks since she had talked to Minos or been doing anything remotely demigod like, if you didn't count the mist. It was a nice life. She walked through the warm and neglected side streets, almost skipping. She was like a child. According to most adults, she would still be considered one. But Nicole didn't feel like that. She had had to grow up fast. She took care of herself. She reached a dead end and climbed over the wall. She remembered something that someone must have told her, if you jump from a high place make sure you bend your knees when you land. Nicole did so. It was dark now, and this area was dimly lit. The shadows gripped to her as she walked.

Just as she was taking her casual stroll, she felt a force and fell down. When she stood up, she was faced with a boy about her age. Maybe he was a year or so older. He was panting, carrying a rucksack.

"Run! That thing, it's chasing me!" He yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her. The guy was strong. Nicole heard footsteps, and reflexively drew her sword.

"What's that? " He asked. Nicole's eyes widened.

"You can see it?"

"Hard to miss!"

"Stay here." She commanded and ran after the sound. She groaned when she saw it. A fury. Why, of all things? "Stop, leave the boy and return to my father." She told it. She really should learn their names. The fury shrieked in protest but flew into the nearest shadow. Nicole sighed. She hated flashing her name and the fact she was Hades's daughter. She walked back to the boy, who was gaping at her.

"How did you..."

"Don't mention it." She looked at him. He was had a Latino looking skin tone with a mess of curly black hair and dark brown eyes. He was kind of cute, in an elfish way. He looked genuinely scared. She held out her hand. "Nicole Di Angelo." He shook it.

"Leo Valdez."

"Why was a fury following you?" He looked confused.

"A what? I don't know! Look, there I was running like the usual and then BOOM. Evil demon chicken thing starts yelling at me."

"Running?"

"I don't like my foster parents." He replied, flatly. He looked sad. Why was a fury chasing him? He obviously had no clue who he was, definitely a demigod. Nicole knew the right thing would be to take him to Camp Half Blood, but she just couldn't. She knew it was selfish, but she swore never to return to the place again. It would be so much easier to just make him forget...

"Well, Leo Valdez, you must have made my father quite mad to get a fury on you. What did you do?"

"Nothing! I'm a completely innocent bystander!" He said, gesturing greatly with his hands. Nicole rolled her eyes, trying to hide a laugh.

"Go east. Long Island." And then she snapped her fingers, controlling the mist. She didn't know if it would work well on a demigod, but...

"You never met me here, you never saw that monster. Do as I say, Leo Valdez." And then she stepped away, falling into a shadow as he blinked. He would never remember her.

**~0o0~**

Nicole knew it was a two way system, but that didn't stop her from being annoyed that Minos appeared. She cursed herself for letting herself thing for one minute... Gods loneliness sucked.

"Nicole," he gestured the end of the hotel bed. She had just gotten ready for bed. Nicole ignored him and pretended like he wasn't even there. This seemed to annoy him, for some reason.

"Fine. For a motive unbeknownst to me, you have chosen to ally with them. Even if I was the one who trained you, helped you, and they're the ones who let your sister die..."

"Shut up." She said, gritting her teeth.

"You're too naive to face the truth Nicole. However, being the decent person, er, ghost I am, I shall be moral. Your _friends_ are in danger."

"And why don't I believe you?"

"Why, I shouldn't know!"

"Then let me tell you. You led me into a death trap. You almost got me sold to freaking Kronos!"

"You dare to speak the Titan Lord's name?" He was shocked. Nicole didn't really care, a name was a name. If there was a name she could actually remember, she would damn well use it. She remained silent.

"Very well, you have placed your faith in someone else, but humour me, see for yourself." Minos beckoned her forward. Looking into his eyes, she saw the worst. Death, destruction, suffering. Percy, Annabeth, G, they were all dead. She knew somehow she would have to save them. She had to, and the scary thing was, why? Nicole had thought on what Bianca had said. She was right, Nicole was mad at her. It couldn't have been Percy's fault, entirely. Bianca wouldn't lie. Maybe she was still mad, but letting him die when she could prevent it? That would make her just as bad as him, or what she had thought he was like. She couldn't watch if...

"Where are they?"

**Next chapter: Serious ass kicking, that's all I'm gonna say. I know the whole "electricity" thing is a little cheesy, but Nicole doesn't have a major crush on Percy or anything, all will be explained in time, ;) As for Leo, I just had this random idea to add him in this chapter lol. He WILL be playing a very important role in like, gods, 10 + chapters time? Maybe more, maybe less. Who knows?**

**It's up to you guys to guess what he will be doing. Please F and F if you like this story, and remember, reviews are love 3. **


	9. I finally make a good decision

AN: I'm getting so much good feedback on this story. I know it's nothing, but nearly 40 follows? Yep, I'm lame, but I practically fainted. What I mean to say is, I appreciate every single reader, even if you skip this. I seriously love you guys. You made me so inspired I wrote 3 chapters in one day! Only 17 days (as of writing this) till House of Hades! Oh my gods I can't wait! I keep hearing death rumours though... I don't own Percy Jackson, if I did then I wouldn't end on such a troll.

The chains rubbed against Nicole's wrists. She was about as mad as she had ever been, and it was with herself. Within a minute of being in the labyrinth, she had been cornered by two giants, Laistrygonians, and an evil cheerleader, goat, golden thing. Apparently her name was Kelli. Minos had tricked her. He was giving Nicole to Kronos. But first they were marching her somewhere. Then she stopped, and looked. She had seen this place, she could have sworn. Huge gates. They pushed her in, then followed behind. This was the exact setting of her dream. She should have known. She didn't get time to look around though. Percy, Annabeth and a redheaded girl were talking to an old man.

"There you are, my old friend." Minos said, directed at the old man.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Luke sends his compliments," Kelli said. "He thought you might like to see your old employer Minos."

"This was not part of our agreement,"

"No indeed," Kelli said. "But we already have what we want from you, and we have other agreements to honour. Minos required something else from us, in order to turn over this fine young demigod." She ran a finger under Nicole's chin. "She'll be quite useful. And all Minos asked in return was your head, old man."

"Treachery." The man said, his face was pale.

"Get used to it," Kelli said.

"Nicole," Percy said. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I—I'm sorry, Percy. Minos told me you were in danger. He convinced me to go back into the maze."

"You were trying to help us?"

"I was tricked," she said, reluctantly. "He tricked all of us."

"Where's Luke? Why isn't he here?" Percy looked at Kelli.

"Luke is…busy. He is preparing for the assault. But don't worry. We have more friends on the way. And in the meantime, I think I'll have a wonderful snack!" Her hands changed into claws. Her hair burst into flames and she revealed her really weird legs.

Annabeth and Percy charged at Kelli. The giants charged at the old man, but a hellhound came to his defence. Nicole got pushed to the ground and struggled with her chains while the spirit of Minos wailed, "Kill the inventor! Kill him!"

Just what she had been waiting for. She pulled herself along to the shadow. Then, she attempted something she had never done before. She focused on the chains disappearing, like shadow travel. She sent them to Peru. When she looked, they had disappeared. She got to her feet and saw the fight. It was utter madness. Swords were going everywhere. Then she saw Minos.

. "To me!" He cried. "Spirits of the dead!" He raised his ghostly hands and the air began to hum.

"No!" Nicole yelled.

"You do not control me, young fool," Minos sneered. "All this time, I have been controlling you! A soul for a soul, yes. But it is not your sister who will return from the dead. It is I, as soon as I slay the inventor!"

Spirits began to appear around Minos—shimmering forms that slowly multiplied, he was summoning ghosts. Nicole didn't know the limit of her power, but this would overwhelm her.

"I am the daughter of Hades," she tried. "Be gone!"

Minos laughed. "You have no power over me. I am the lord of spirits! The ghost king!"

"Nope." Nicole drew her sword. "I control the spirits, you've deceived me for the last time. You bow down to ME!"

She stabbed her black blade into the floor, and it cleaved through the stone like butter.

"Never!" Minos's form rippled. "I will not—"

Then something happened. Normally, she would just click her fingers and ghosts would disappear, but this was different. She saw white spots form in her vision. The ground rumbled. The windows cracked and shattered to pieces, letting in a blast of fresh air. A fissure opened in the stone floor of the workshop, and Minos and al his spirits were sucked into the void with a horrible wail. Her hand was extended like she was physically pushing them down. She had never once harnessed this much power, and she liked it. It was consuming, to say the least,. She didn't want to stop. But then she saw Percy. Just like in her dream, he was staring at her. His mouth was wide open. Well, now he knew how powerful she was. But the scary part was, Nicole felt like she could have done more, so much more. She snapped out of it to realise the fight was still going on. Sweat fell down her face, she guessed she knew her limits now. She fell to her knees, closing her eyes.

When she opened them again, the redhead was placing wings on her. She knew they were talking, but the sound had blocked out. Nicole, in fact, had stunned herself. The wings were attached at about the same time as everyone was ready to do something. Greek fire was burning the building. Percy yelled something, but Nicole could only hear her own heart beat. Nicole steadied herself for long enough to shout "None of us know how to fly!"

"Great time to find out," Percy said. And together, the four of them jumped out the window into open sky.

~0o0~

She blamed it on the adrenaline. She managed to keep her eyes open for the whole ordeal. Instinctively, she flapped her arms like a bird would. Luckily it worked, and soon they landed in a garden. The building they had been in had moved. It was like it hadn't existed

"The workshop moved," Annabeth guessed. "There's no telling where."

"So what do we do now?" Percy asked. "How do we get back in the maze?"

"Maybe we can't. If Daedalus died…he said his life force was tied into the Labyrinth. The whole thing might've been destroyed. Maybe that will stop Luke's invasion." Daedalus? Nicole wasn't close to him, so it would be hard, but she searched. Anchoring her mind to the underworld, she did a speedy head count. No old man, at least, not the one she had seen.

"No," she said. "He isn't dead."

"How can you be sure?" Percy asked.

"I know when people die. Remember... remember when I had that migraine?" The memory pained her.

"When those skeletons attacked?"

"Yeah. It's like that. A feeling that I get. It's not painful anymore, just a buzz in my ears."

"What about Tyson and Grover, then?"

Nicole shook her head. "The Cyclopes and the Satyr? That's harder. They're not humans or half-bloods. They don't have mortal souls."

"We have to get into town," Annabeth decided. "Our chances will be better of finding an entrance to the Labyrinth. We have to make it back to camp before Luke and his army."

"We could just take a plane," The redhead said.

Percy shuddered. "I don't fly."

"Me neither" Nicole added in.

"But you just did."

"That was low flying," Percy said, "and even that's risky. Flying up really high—that's Zeus's territory. I, and Nicole I guess, can't do it. Besides, we don't even have time for a flight. The labyrinth is the quickest way back."

"So we need a car to take us into the city," Annabeth said. The redhead looked down into the parking lot. She grimaced, as if she were about to do something she regretted. "I'll take care of it."

"How?" Annabeth asked.

"Just trust me."

Annabeth looked uneasy, but she nodded. "Okay, I'm going to buy a prism in the gift shop, try to make a rainbow, and send an Iris-message to camp."

"I'll stick with Rachel, then," Percy said. "Meet you in the parking lot."

The redhead, Rachel frowned like she didn't want them with. She headed toward a big black car parked at the edge of the lot. Nicole trailed behind. There was a driver in the car. The driver was out front, reading a newspaper. He wore a dark suit and tie.

"What are you going to do?" Percy asked Rachel.

"Just wait here," she said miserably. "Please."

Rachel marched straight up to the driver and talked to him. He frowned. Rachel said something else. He turned pale and hastily folded up his magazine. He nodded and fumbled for his cell phone. After a brief call, he opened the back door of the car for Rachel to get in. She pointed back in their direction, and the driver bobbed his head some more. That was kind of cool. Nicole had recovered a bit now.

"I talked to Chiron," Annabeth said, appearing. "They're doing their best to prepare for battle, but he still wants us back. They're going to need every hero they can get. Did we find a ride?"

"The driver's ready when we are," Rachel said.

"Come on," she said. A minute later they were cruising down the road. The seats were leather. There was plenty of legroom. The backseat had flat-panel TVs built into the headrests and a mini-fridge stocked with bottled water, sodas, and snacks. It was basically heaven.

"Where to, Miss Dare?" the driver asked.

"I'm not sure yet, Robert," she said. "We just need to drive through town and, uh, look around."

"Whatever you say, miss."

Percy looked at Rachel. "Do you know this guy?"

"No."

"But he dropped everything to help you. Why?"

"Just keep your eyes peeled," she said. "Help me look." Nicole knew. Well, she could make an educated guess. How had Percy never heard of Dare enterprises? They had been doing a huge project in LA. Rachel was loaded. They drove through Colorado Springs for about half an hour and saw nothing that Rachel considered a possible Labyrinth entrance. Right as they were leaving Colorado Springs, Rachel sat bolt upright.

"Get off the highway!"

The driver glanced back. "Miss?"

"I saw something, I think. Get off here."

The driver swerved across traffic and took the exit.

"What did you see?" Percy asked. They were in the middle of nowhere.

"Western Museum of Mining & Industry."

"There." Rachel pointed to a hole in the side of a nearby hill—a tunnel that was boarded up and chained. "An old mine entrance."

"A door to the Labyrinth?" Annabeth asked. "How can you be sure?"

"Well, look at it!" Rachel said. "I mean…I can see it, okay?"

She thanked the driver and they all got out. He didn't ask for money. "Are you sure you'll be all right, Miss Dare? I'd be happy to call your—"

"No!" Rachel said. "No, really. Thanks, Robert. But we're fine."

They climbed the hill to the mine shaft. When they got to the entrance, Nicole clearly saw the mark of Daedalus engraved on the padlock, how had Rachel seen it from so far away? Percy touched the lock and the chains fell away. They entered the damn labyrinth again. At first it was just dirt tunnels. But they turned to stone. It was literally a huge maze of twists and turns, but Rachel seemed to have no problem guiding them. Rachel and Annabeth talked together, whilst Nicole hung back, mainly because she was tired still. Percy walked with her, and it was kind of awkward.

"Thanks for coming after us," he finally said.

"I kind of owed you for the ranch, Percy. Plus… Minos showed me a vision of all of you dying. I didn't want to watch that happen, you know. But Minos was right. Nobody should be able to avoid death that long. It's not natural."

"That's what you were after all along," he said. "Trading Daedalus's soul for your sister's."

Nicole walked for another fifty yards before answering. "I didn't know which soul. He just took me as far as the ranch and I was supposed to get directions from there. Guess I shouldn't have ignored him after that, huh?"

Percy didn't reply at all. "It hasn't been easy, you know. Living by myself. There was no leisure, just survival. Battling monsters every day. Having only the dead for company. Knowing that I'll never be accepted by the living. Only the dead respect me, and they only do that out of fear. Because I flash my name. I see why Rachel hates it, too."

"You could be accepted," He said. "You could have friends at camp."

She stared at him, he didn't know how wrong he was. "Do you really believe that, Percy? I'm selfish, I'm naive, I've been an awful person recently."

"Everybody deserves redemption." Nicole smiled weakly. Before she could reply, they walked into to Rachel, who had stopped. They had come to some crossroads.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

Rachel stared down the dark tunnel. Nicole sensed death. Whatever was down it was not good.

"Is it that way?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Rachel said nervously. "Not at all."

"Why are we stopping then?" Percy asked.

"Listen," Nicole said. Wind whistled down the tunnel.

"Eucalyptus trees," Percy said. "Like in California."

"There's something evil down that tunnel," Rachel said. "Something very powerful."

"And the smell of death," Nicole added.

"Luke's entrance," Annabeth guessed. "The one to Mount Othrys—the Titans' palace."

"I have to check it out," Percy said.

"Percy, no."

"Luke could be right here," he said. "Or…or Kronos. I have to find out what's going on."

Annabeth hesitated. "Then we'll all go."

"No," he said. "It's too dangerous. If they got hold of Nicole, or Rachel for that matter, Kronos could use them. You stay here and guard them."

Still being treated like a helpless child. Typical.

"Percy, don't," Rachel said. "Don't go up there alone."

"I'll be quick," he promised. "I won't do anything stupid." Nicole knew that was something Percy couldn't promise. Stupid should be his middle name. Annabeth took a Yankees cap out of her pocket. "At least take this. And be careful."

"Thanks." He put it on. "Here goes nothing."

"Try not to die" Nicole said weakly as he turned invisible. They waited there, hearing the most unsettling sounds. It was like shadow travel, but worse. She felt an outstanding force of evil rush through her.

"Run, little hero," a voice laughed. "Run!"

Rachel ran down the tunnel and Nicole and Annabeth followed

"PERCY!" Rachel yelled and threw something. Then Nicole saw her target. A man, easily in his early twenties was walking towards them. He was blonde and had a huge scar down his face. His eyes, though, were pure gold. A blue plastic hairbrush hit him in the eye.

"Ow!" he yelled. Percy ran straight into Rachel, Nicole, and Annabeth, who were now standing in the entry hall to a fortress.

"Luke?" Annabeth called. "What—"

Percy grabbed her by the shirt and hauled her after him. They ran as fast as possible. Kronos, Nicole guessed. Great.

."AFTER THEM!" He yelled. Then, Nicole did something stupid, life threatening and crazy. She stopped. Clasping her hands together, she figuratively allowed her power to flow into her hands. Pushing it forwards was like throwing a tonne of bricks, but she did it with all her might. A ball of black fire hit the ground in front of the fortress. She didn't think the others had seen it, but they definitely saw a huge deadly black spike erupt right where the fire/power ball had landed. The tremor almost caused a full scale earthquake. There were screams as she heard the building fall down. They were clouded in dust.

"Now, this is when we run."

I know it was short, but I promise, next chapter may or may not be very long :). Next chapter: the great Pan awakens and a full scale battle. For reference, you can expect a good 2-3 chapters between this and the story line of The Last Olympian. Please favourite, follow and review 3


	10. Hey, let's stop fighting for about a day

**Apparently the bold isn't working, so I'm sorry if that annoyed/confused you. LESS THAN TWO WEEKS TILL HOUSE OF HADES! Guys, I think Nico has the sword of Hades. "Who holds the key to endless death". *Swallows* Yikes, Nico is gonna be pretty badass. I have pre-ordered, so I'm going to read it on its release date, but I promise I won't spoil anything. Unless extremely important, in which case I'll put a SPOILER before it. Consider yourself warned. **

If there was ever a moment Nicole appreciated her endurance, it was now. In a twisted way, she had Minos to thank. After all, he was the one who taught her how important a skill it was. Rachel was leading, but Percy and Annabeth were behind her. Annabeth was crying her eyes out, had been since the whole ordeal. Nicole wasn't clueless, she sensed some tension there. Better not to ask. They reached a tunnel of wet white rock, like a cave. They didn't appear to have been pursued, but that didn't make the fear any less.

"I can't go any further!" Rachel gasped. The others seemed to agree and collapsed on the floor. Nicole rolled her eyes and sat as well. Annabeth curled up and cried more.

"Well, that sucked." Nicole said, she had sat by Percy, who was catching his breath.

"You saved our lives" Percy told her. He said it with such raw honesty and appreciation it made Nicole's heart melt just a little bit. When he spoke like this, he seemed so _innocent_. Percy wasn't twisted like her, Luke, she guessed, or even Annabeth. He just was. It was so cruel that this had to happen to him. The guy really didn't deserve it. She brushed a loose strand from her face and locked eyes with him. He half smiled, and she returned the gesture. Hope. That's what Percy was. The promise that things could get better.

"Don't mention it. No offence, but you were getting pretty beaten right there."

"Hey!"

"You could call it charity, helping the needy." She smirked and he pushed her to the side gently, she could have sworn he laughed, just a little. It was like they were friends, as if they had been forever. Nicole almost forgot about Kronos all together for just a second. Then Percy turned serious again.

"Nicole... you, uh, kind of gave yourself away."

"What do you mean?"

"That huge black spike thing? That was pretty awesome and all but if Kronos didn't know who you were before, he does now."

"Big deal. Have you learnt nothing Percy? I'm not scared of anything, well, apart from water and heights..."

"Fearlessness will be the death of you one day..."

"Maybe my fatal flaw should be 'having too many fatal flaws.'" Percy's shoulders moved up and down, like he was laughing silently. Nicole just shook her head and smiled. If only they weren't in a life threatening situation...

"No," Annabeth said, having lifted her head up from crying. Her eyes were puffy and red and well, she couldn't have looked a lot worse. "That can't be true. He couldn't-"

"He gave himself over to Kronos," Percy interrupted, "I'm sorry Annabeth, but Luke is gone." Just when Nicole thought there was a glimmer of hope for Percy, he becomes the most untactful person ever.

"No! You saw when Rachel hit him!" Percy looked over at Rachel, who was still recovering.

"You hit the Lord of the Titans in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush ."

"It was the only thing I had." She looked embarrassed.

"But you saw! When it hit him, just for a second, he was dazed. He came back into his senses." Nicole didn't want to tell her, but Luke, Kronos, the body, whatever, she couldn't sense a human soul, if there was one, it was irredeemably buried deep inside. There was no getting the Luke she knew back.

"So maybe Kronos wasn't completely settled in the body, or whatever. It doesn't mean Luke was in control." Percy said.

"You _want_ him to be evil, is that it? You didn't know him before, Percy, I did!" Annabeth yelled. Wow, though Nicole, that was a bit harsh. But then she realised. She had been that crazy person a few months ago. Hadn't she done exactly the same thing? In that moment, she realised how infantile and stupid she had been. Lashing out because it stops the grief? That had been her. Had she really meant it? Back then? Yes. Now? She didn't know. Yes she did, the answer was no. Bianca hadn't died because of Percy.

"What is it with you? Why do you keep defending him?" Percy snapped. Then Nicole envied him. So naive to suffering. He had never lost someone he loved. He didn't understand how it rips you to shreds.

"Whoa, you too," Rachel stood between them before a full scale fight broke out. "Knock it off!"

"Stay out of it, mortal girl!" _Oh Good Gods,_ Nicole thought. If someone didn't stop this, there really would be three wars to worry about. "If it wasn't for you..." Annabeth continued, but her voice broke, and she was crying all over again. Nicole was no child of Aphrodite, but even she could sense what was going on in Annabeth's mind. This was the messiest love triangle ever to exist. She guessed Annabeth loved Luke, but also loved Percy. Meanwhile, Rachel was friendly with him also. Rachel had a crush on him, very obviously, and Percy was oblivious to it all. _Boys, so typical. _

"We have to keep moving." Nicole said, breaking the silence. "He'll send monsters after us." Reluctantly, everyone agreed and stood up. Percy whispered something to Rachel and she blushed violently.

"Hey, I'm sorry" Percy knelt by Annabeth. "We need to move."

"I know, I'm... I'll be alright." She clearly wasn't, but they went anyway. A few feet ahead of them, they saw a cap on the floor, which Percy picked up. There were footprints in the now moist floor.

"We have to follow them, they went that way. Must have been recently." Percy said.

"What about Camp Half Blood? There's no time!" Nicole protested.

"We have to find them, they're our friends." Annabeth sniffed. They continued on, the tunnel was slippery and they fell over at least ten times each. Then, they got to the end. There was a large cave that belonged in a story book. G, the Satyr, was lying on the Cyclopes's lap. His eyes were closed. Nicole knew he wasn't dying, so that was good, at least.

"Tyson!" Percy yelled.

"Percy! Come quick!" They ran to him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"So many things. Large snake. Large dogs. Men with swords. But then... we got close to here. Grover was excited. He ran. Then we reached this room, and he fell. Like this."

"Did he say anything?"

"He said, 'We're close.' Then he hit his head on rocks." Percy looked at Nicole hopefully.

"He'll be fine." She replied.

"Grover, wake up!" Percy told him.

"Uhhhhhhh." Then Annabeth threw some water in his face. The cave had a river running through it. His eyelids fluttered.

"Percy? Annabeth? Where..."

"It's okay," Percy said, "You passed out. The presence was too much for you."

"I-I remember. Pan"

"Yeah, something powerful is just beyond that doorway." While Grover recovered, Percy introduced them to Rachel. Tyson told Rachel she was pretty. Annabeth looked pretty mad at that comment. Nicole didn't blame her.

"Anyway, come on Grover. Lean on me" Percy gestured. They waded into the river, but Nicole froze. Why, of all things, did it have to be water? She hyperventilated. Guess the whole "evil can't cross water" thing was true. She didn't think she should use anymore power, but there was no way she was going in the water. Before they could blink, Nicole was stood on the opposite side of the river, trying to hide her exhaustion. In front of her eyes were two giant crystal pillars. Nicole felt her skin tingle. All her fatigue faded away. She was strong again. It smelled gorgeous, like summer. Nicole was speechless. The walls were made of variations of gem stones. Every plant imaginable grew somewhere. Imagine a garden of a millionaire, now multiply its beauty by ten, and you're close to what it looked like. In the centre was a bed, surrounded by animals. On the bed lay a Satyr.

"Lord Pan!" Grover fell to his knees. The god smiled at him.

"Grover, my dear, brave satyr. I have waited a very long time for you."

"I…got lost," Grover apologized. Pan laughed. Nicole followed Annabeth and Rachel's lead as they bowed. Percy joined them.

"You have a humming dodo bird," Percy said. It appeared to be humming that really annoying song from that one Disney ride.

The god's eyes twinkled. "Yes, that's Dede. My little actress."

Dede the dodo looked offended. She pecked at Pan's knee and hummed something that sounded like a funeral dirge.

"This is the most beautiful place!" Annabeth said. "It's better than any building ever designed."

"I am glad you like it, dear," Pan said. "It is one of the last wild places. My realm above is gone, I'm afraid. Only pockets remain. Tiny pieces of life. This one shall stay undisturbed…for a little longer."

"My lord," Grover said, "please, you must come back with me! The Elders will never believe it! They'll be overjoyed! You can save the wild!"

Pan placed his hand on Grover's head and ruffled his curly hair. "You are so young, Grover. So good and true. I think I chose well."

"Chose?" Grover said. "I—I don't understand."

Pan's image flickered, momentarily turning to smoke. The giant guinea pig scuttled under the bed with a terrified squeal. The woolly mammoth grunted nervously. Dede stuck her head under her wing. Then Pan re-formed.

"I have slept many eons," the god said forlornly. "My dreams have been dark. I wake fitfully, and each time my waking is shorter. Now we are near the end."

"What?" Grover cried. "But no! You're right here!"

"My dear satyr," Pan said. "I tried to tell the world, two thousand years ago. I announced it to Lysas, a satyr very much like you. He lived in Ephesos, and he tried to spread the word."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "The old story. A sailor passing by the coast of Ephesos heard a voice crying from the shore, 'Tell them the great god Pan is dead.'"

"But that wasn't true!" Grover said.

"Your kind never believed it," Pan said. "You sweet, stubborn satyrs refused to accept my passing. And I love you for that, but you only delayed the inevitable. You only prolonged my long, painful passing, my dark twilight sleep. It must end."

"No!" Grover's voice trembled.

"Dear Grover," Pan said. "You must accept the truth. Your companion, Nicole, she understands."

Nicole nodded slowly; she hated this part of her power. "He's dying. He should have died long ago. This…this is more like a memory."

"But gods can't die," Grover said.

"They can fade," Pan said, "when everything they stood for is gone. When they cease to have power, and their sacred places disappear. The wild, my dear Grover, is so small now, so shattered, that no god can save it. My realm is gone. That is why I need you to carry a message. You must go back to the council. You must tell the satyrs, and the dryads, and the other spirits of nature, that the great god Pan is dead. Tell them of my passing. Because they must stop waiting for me to save them. I cannot. The only salvation you must make yourself. Each of you must—"

He stopped and frowned at the dodo bird, who had started humming again.

"Dede, what are you doing?" Pan demanded. "Are you singing Kumbaya again?"

Dede looked up innocently and blinked her yellow eyes. Pan sighed. "Everybody's a cynic. But as I was saying, my dear Grover, each of you must take up my calling."

"But…no!" Grover whimpered.

"Be strong," Pan said. "You have found me. And now you must release me. You must carry on my spirit. It can no longer be carried by a god. It must be taken up by all of you."

"Percy Jackson," he continued. "I know what you have seen today. I know your doubts. But I give you this news: when the time comes, you will not be ruled by fear."

He turned to Annabeth. "Daughter of Athena, your time is coming. You will play a great role, though it may not be the role you imagined."

Then he looked at Tyson. "Master Cyclops, do not despair. Heroes rarely live up to our expectations. But you, Tyson—your name shall live among the Cyclopes for generations. And Miss Rachel Dare…"

Rachel flinched when he said her name. She backed up like she was guilty of something, but Pan only smiled. He raised his hand in a blessing.

"I know you believe you cannot make amends," he said. "But you are just as important as your father."

"I—" Rachel faltered. A tear traced her cheek. Of course, Nicole thought. She knew what Dare enterprises did.

"I know you don't believe this now," Pan said. "But look for opportunities. They will come."

Finally he turned back toward Grover. "My dear satyr," Pan said kindly,

"Will you carry my message?"

"I—I can't."

"You can," Pan said. "You are the strongest and the bravest. Your heart is true. You have believed in me more than anyone ever has, which is why you must bring the message, and why you must be the first to release me."

"I don't want to."

"I know," the god said. "But my name, Pan…originally it meant rustic. Did you know that? But over the years it has come to mean all. The spirit of the wild must pass to all of you now. You must tell each one you meet: if you would find Pan, take up Pan's spirit. Remake the wild, a little at a time, each in your own corner of the world. You cannot wait for anyone else, even a god, to do that for you."

Grover wiped his eyes. Then slowly he stood. "I've spent my whole life looking for you. Now…I release you."

Pan smiled. "Thank you, dear satyr. My final blessing."

He closed his eyes, and the god dissolved. Then there was silence. Pan was just gone. Grover took a deep breath. He looked ready to cry.

"Are…are you okay?" Percy asked him.

"We should go now," he said, "and tell them. The great god Pan is dead."

**~0o0~**

They took the journey back to New York in silence. When the run was finally over, they climbed out of a basement. Nicole thought she could cry. She liked the dark, but fresh air? That was a great development. Nicole had never been to New York before, and it was amazing. She had never seen so many people before... She didn't do crowds well, so she was glad when Percy led them into an alley. Then he whistled and a minute later a flock of Pegasi landed in front of them.

"Yeah, I'm lucky that way. Listen, we need a ride to camp quick!" Percy said to the lead Pegasus. Percy could talk to them? Okay, that was a bit weird. Then Nicole realised, wasn't it Poseidon who invented horses?

"Well, I guess this is it." Rachel said. Nicole didn't listen to the rest of their conversation; she was too busy trying to get the Pegasus to allow her on. It didn't seem to like her much. The feeling was mutual. She gave up.

"Go without me! I don't want to go back to that camp anyway." She complained.

"Nicole, we need your help." Percy said. Nicole just folded her arms. Why couldn't they be doing something in _her_ domain for once?

"Nicole, please." Annabeth asked, though she didn't look too bothered about it. Nicole shrugged.

"Well, if you're begging..." Percy smiled at her. "But, I'm not promising to stay or anything..."

Pegasus riding sucked, but at least it didn't last long. The whole time Nicole was paranoid Zeus would zap her out of the sky or Poseidon would hijack her Pegasus or something. But thankfully they landed in the middle of Camp Half Blood only mentally traumatised. Chiron was waiting for them, and Nicole could have sworn he raised an eyebrow when he told her to get some armour on, but she didn't argue. She was ready for this. Just one battle of many, right? She had only just joined the miniature army of demigods when the first Laistrygonians erupted from Zeus's fist.

Nicole really didn't know exactly what she was doing, but she let her battle reflexes take over. She stabbed through the monster army like there was no tomorrow. She could have killed a hundred of them but it wouldn't have made a difference. They just kept coming. She was stabbing a telkhine when Percy called out to her.

"Nicole!" He shouted, pointing to a dozen dracaenae. She had a plan, a very extremely crazy plan that could possibly kill her. But she had to try. She took a deep breath and stabbed her black Stygian blade into the ground.

"Holy..." Clarisse La Rue stuttered, she had been fighting next to her. The earth had split right in front of Zeus's fist, and instead of a hole, there were spikes. More than Nicole had ever summoned before. They were at a slant, barricading the monsters. There had been severe tremors, tripping up the monsters and demigods, but since they were quicker most of the monsters were instantly stabbed. But the dracaenae were still there. Nicole felt faint, but she had one more thing to do. One more chance of redemption.

"Serve me." She whispered, and the last thing she remembered were about a dozen undead warriors advancing on the dracaenae. Then the world turned completely black.

**~0o0~**

Her eyelids fluttered open. She could only see blinding light, it was disorienting. She tried to focus, but it was unbearably hard. She felt a hand on her back, propping her up slightly. She concentrated on two green orbs, they were pretty. She smiled, reaching up to touch them, missing but contacting something else instead. Skin.

"Am I dead?" She asked no one in particular. Something poured a sweet drink into her mouth. It tasted like lemon sherbets. Her vision un-blurred.

"Percy?" She choked. "It's four-two. You owe me big time." He laughed with relief. "Never tried so much before..."

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"I will be," She paused. "Daedalus?" The man was stood behind them.

"Yes. I made a very bad mistake. I came to correct it." He said. He had a few scratches, but he didn't look too bad. Nicole groaned as campers gathered round. She almost fell asleep until Percy tapped her shoulder to keep her awake. She removed her hand from his cheek. She only caught a bit of the conversation.

"-And trust in the justice of the Underworld, such as it is. This is all we can do, isn't it?" He looked at her.

"Yes." She managed.

"Will you take my soul for ransom, then? You could use it to reclaim your sister." Nicole remained silent for a minute. She could get Bianca back. She could get... She could... And it faded.

"No. I will help you release your spirit, but Bianca has passed. She must stay where she is."

"Well said, daughter of Hades. You are becoming wise." He turned to Percy. "One last favour, Percy Jackson. I cannot leave Mrs O'Leary alone, and she had no desire to return to the underworld. Will you care for her?"

"Yeah, of course I will." Percy replied.

"Then I am ready to see my son... and Perdix. I must tell them how sorry I am." It was time. Nicole weakly attempted to sit up properly and raised her sword.

"Your time is long since come. Be released and rest." And he turned to ash as she passed out again.

**Next chapter: Some long needed daddy-daughter bonding time. Plus, crashing parties is fun ;) Sorry it was just a whole lot of dialogue, but it's all necessary. I hope the whole Percy/Nicole thing is believable. There are some people who are just friends like that, instantly. Please FFR 3 **


	11. I learn to forgive

**AN: Honestly, this story is bringing out the inner Goth in me. Listening to fricking "Boulevard of Broken Dreams". Yeah, not Gothic at all. Shut up! I'm announcing it as the official song of this Fanfiction. #yolo Did I just say that? Oh dear... Green Day rocks either way! **

Nicole walked off toward the woods. She had missed the funerals. She had been too busy taking up a bed in the infirmary. She had protested, but she had remained until the next day. Nicole had stood in the shadows of the dining pavilion. She had been offered a seat at the Hermes table and even the head table, but she had refused. People had congratulated her, reluctantly, but she had shrugged them off. Now, in the woods, was the first time she had been alone. Until she showed up.

"Bi... Bianca?" She stuttered.

"You made a wise decision yesterday. For that I am proud of you."

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be..."

"Nothing ever is, Nicole. I assure you I'm fine here. Elysium is a great place. I am reunited with all we've lost. Someday, many, many years from now, you will be to. You did a brave thing."

"As everyone tells me."

"But the need for bravery is far from over. You're not out of danger, it could still mean you."

"What could mean me?"

"The prophecy. Percy is not yet sixteen. Watch your back, Nicole, because even more difficult decisions are coming."

"I'm ready."

"I love you Nicole, always know that." And then she disappeared as suddenly as she had come. Nicole turned away. Percy had followed her, but she wasn't mad.

"Saying goodbye." She explained.

"We missed you at dinner."

"Shame."

"You can't miss every meal. If you don't want to stay with Hermes, maybe they could put you in the Big house..."

"I told you, I'm not staying."

"But... you can't just leave. It's too dangerous for a lone half blood out there."

"Managed for half a year, didn't I? Look, Perce, this camp isn't for me. There's a reason why there isn't a Hades cabin here. I'm not welcome here. I have to go."

"When?"

"Right away. I have questions. Like why does my birth certificate say 1925? Who was my mother? Trivial things like that."

"Makes sense. But I hope we don't have to be enemies."

"I believe I should apologise. I was a brat. I should have listened to you." She paused. "Look, don't be too hard on Annabeth. Losing someone you love brings out the worst side in you."

"Uh, thanks for the advice?" She gave him a half smile.

"You know, they say a hero's greatest achievement is overcoming their fatal flaw. I think I should try that. Starting now." She smiled shyly. The moon was full and illuminating both their faces.

"By the way... Tyson found this when we were cleaning out the cabin. Thought you might want it." He held out the Hades mythomagic figure.

"You kept that?"

"Of course."

"I don't play that game anymore. It's for kids."

"It's got four thousand attack power..." Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Five, actually. But only if your opponent attacks first."

"Maybe it's okay to be a kid once in a while." He tossed it into her hands.

"I thought I was dead, you know." He nodded. "The strange thing was, I was kind of okay with it. Then you showed up. Thought you were an angel or something." She could have sworn he blushed. "Anyway, if I find anything useful, I'll let you know."

"Keep in touch, Nicole."

"Oh, I'll drop by." She said, and then she walked on, dissolving into the shadows.

**~0o0~**

One minute she was in Washington and the next she was laying on Obsidian. It wasn't her fault.

"OW!" she moaned, rubbing her head. She scanned the room. It looked... _nice, _if you liked being surrounded by dead soldiers and hellhounds.

"Nicole..." She whipped around. There, sat on a black onyx throne made of skulls, was her father, Hades. He had skin as white as a sheet with the same black eyes as Bianca and dark hair. She was scared out of her mind. Especially since she had gone through a stage of hate for the gods. It was as if he radiated fear. She swallowed.

"Uh, hey."

"Hello, daughter. Do you know why you're here?"

"Did I do something wrong? I really didn't mean to if I did and most likely it wasn't even my fault and-" She rambled.

"Silence." He shouted. All the hairs stood up on her skin. "I brought you here to give you some well needed information."

"The information that I want to know? About my mother? Her father looked awkward.

"Her, well, all in good time. I am here to help with more pressing issues. Do you know what river flows through the Underworld?"

"Well, that's obvious, the Styx."

"And do you know what happened to Achilles?"

"Yeah, he died in the Trojan war after being stabbed in the heel, his only non-invincible spot."

"And the invincible spot?" He mused.

"Obtained by-"

"That's the answer you've been waiting for. You're dismissed." He said, gesturing for her to leave. She wasn't going to obey him.

"Wait, what? You summoned me for that? I'm not leaving till I get actual answers!" She stared him down. She knew her own father wouldn't kill or zap her or anything. Well, she hoped.

"Now listen here!" He yelled menacingly. Then his expression softened, he beckoned her forward. He summoned a ring in his hand. It was a skull, but it had a black as midnight pearl positioned on the mouth.

"I gave this to your mother when she was carrying you. I enchanted it so when it's dropped on the floor I would be summoned, in case she needed protection. Do with it what you will."

And with that, Nicole left the palace, breathing heavily. It wasn't what she wanted, but it was good enough. Granted, the pearl was beautiful. The whole ordeal had scared her, but she wasn't sure what it was. Her father or how much she looked like him.

Casual morning strolls are always a pleasure when you're in the Underworld. Darkness, strange voices, being constantly on edge, all completely great things. She had to cut through the Fields of Asphodel first. It was kind of depressing actually. All these souls... They reached out to her, but she shrugged them off. She felt bad, but she kept moving. It's not like she could help them. Restoring the dead is a stupid idea and it should never be possible. She had learnt that now. Huh, she was growing up.

She found a spot on the banks of the Styx. Her father had to be crazy. Why would anyone intentionally swim in it? The water, if you could call it that, was like acid. Nicole, who hated swimming anyway, thought of it as her own personal nightmare. She'd rather live in Tartarus for Zeus's sake!

The place where she sat to rest was kind of nice, for the Underworld. It was the one place in the Fields of Asphodel, she had noticed, that had plants. It was mossy with a singular willow tree hanging over the banks. It was like the Fields's own personal Elysium. Nicole decided it would be her favourite place. Too bad the souls were too incoherent to enjoy it. She wondered how a place of death could be so alive.

Then she noticed her, a girl, about her age. She didn't act like a soul. She sat with her hands burying her face. This was odd. The beauty of death, for most people, is that you don't know you're dead. You don't even have a proper consciousness. This girl seemed to know exactly what had happened. Very odd. She had sandy brown skin and long curly hair. _Poor girl_, Nicole thought, and then she left the Underworld.

When you've been in your domain for longer than five minutes, it really sucks when you leave it, she discovered the hard way. It felt as if she was just coming down from a caffeine high, but worse. As soon as she met daylight she stumbled over. This hadn't happened the last time, but then again, she had travelled into a shadow. This was like cold turkey. She admired her ring. She didn't understand, but it made her feel more connected. Most people have heirlooms, and it was nice to have one that was hers. She fiddled with it slightly, twisting the pearl. To her astonishment it fell straight off. She gasped, ready to hit herself for breaking the one thing of her mother's she had in less than a day of having it. Then something weird happened. Her feet had moved about a foot in front without her consent. She examined the pearl, and when it touched the original position in the skull's mouth, it magically fastened.

_She wondered..._ She launched the pearl as far as she could manage, and sure enough, a few seconds later, she was standing with the pearl at her feet. It wasn't shadow travel, more like teleportation. Well, she decided, this could be more than slightly useful.

**~0o0~**

It was a striking evening when she appeared on Percy's balcony. The mist gently masked a full moon over the backdrop of the New York skyline. Percy was watching a plant grow. It sprang up instantly like on those nature programs. It reflected the moon. Stunning.

"Nice plant." She said, almost giving Percy a heart attack. "Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay... What are you doing here?"

"I said I would drop in, didn't I? Besides, aren't I allowed to wish a friend a happy birthday? " She smirked and sat on the railing. He looked her up and down. She hadn't really changed much in the last two months. She still had longish shaggy black hair and wore the same dark jeans, black vest and her aviator jacket over the top. The only thing that changed was that she had gotten a bit taller and her skin had turned paler.

"Well, hi, I guess."

"I've done some exploring. Daedalus got his punishment."

"You saw him?" She nodded.

"Minos wanted to boil him in cheese fondue for eternity, but my father had other ideas. Daedalus will be building overpasses and exit ramps in Asphodel for all time. It'll ease the traffic congestion, apparently. Truthfully, I think the old guy is pretty happy with that. He's still building. Still creating. And he gets to see his son and Perdix on the weekends." Nicole had spoken to him on a couple of occasions. She spent a fair bit of time in the Underworld. It was easier to summon things in. She was even getting used to the annoying energy loss.

"That's good."

"Yeah. But it's not the real reason why I came. I may have found a way."

"A way to do what?"

"To beat Luke, Kronos, whoever. If I'm right, you might actually stand a chance."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Think Achilles, Perce. How did he become near invincible?" Percy stared at her.

"No. That's insane."

"It may be the only way."

"I... I need to think about it." He stuttered.

"I guess that's reasonable. Let's keep anything Kronos related off limits, for now."

"Agreed. Nicole, how do you know where I live and how did you get here?" Nicole laughed.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Actually..."

"Thought so," she saw a slice of birthday cake in Percy's room. "Is that blue birthday cake?"

"Uh, yeah. Want to have some?"

"Sure."

**~0o0~**

About an hour later they were laughing like old friends. After having a miniature food fight, a game of mad lips and two cans of coke, Nicole was almost having fun. For the first time in half a year, she actually felt normal. She started humming when the radio started playing "Drunk" by Ed Sheeran. Percy laughed at her.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Gods I expected you to like Screamo or something?"

"I'm not an Emo! Stereotypes are bad Percy." She scolded.

"It's 10 pm here in New York and-" Mr Radio dude commentated.

"Wow, that late already? I had better leave before daddy dearest grounds me."

"Hades grounds you?"

"That was a joke. But he probably would." She laughed. Then she remembered reason part three. "Perce?"

"Yeah..."

"I wanted to give you something. After all, today is your birthday."

"Doomsday."

"Same difference." She familiarly twisted the pearl from her ring. "If, for some crazy reason, you manage to die by next year, I'm kind of stuck with a prophecy..."

"You don't want it?"

"I'm not a hero. I'm just someone who turns up and saves your ass every once in a while. Anyway, it would really suck if you got, you know, pulverised by skeletons or hellhounds or something."

"So..."

"So, I wanted to give you this." She dropped the pearl into his hands. "Lame gift, I know, but if you ever need help kicking butt, just drop it on the floor."

"Wow, I don't know what to say..."

"Say you'll keep it. But please, if it's not life threatening, just IM me." He half smiled at her. She took a breath and hugged him. "And Percy, happy fifteenth birthday." She whispered into his ear before planting a chaste kiss on his cheek and melting into the darkness.

***presenter voice* Next time on Child of Hades (may change the lame name): 3 demigods, old friends reunite, one quest, an evil stepmother and a weapon that could end the world! Also, major cuteness. No, they will not be a couple for at least two years (in story time). You may also notice some additions to the summary, MUWAHAHAHAH. Also, please don't comment update soon, because I'll feel ** **really bad since I might not find the time to write for a week or two. I know that's really not long, but it feels like it! **


	12. My step-mom gives me a flower

**AN:** **A nice long one for all of you :) Yes, I lied. I will update soon again. **

"Ummm, pass."

"Seriously? You don't even know that?"

"Well only half of us were alive during it!" Nicole let out an exhausted sigh and flopped backwards. Tutoring Percy Jackson, A.K.A the stupidest demigod alive was not her idea of fun. The guy didn't even know the year World War Two started! Granted she had lived through it, but that was not an excuse.

"How do you remember this anyway? I thought your memories were erased. "

"Well, they were. But I still knew my name and age, right? I remember basic things. War was pretty much all the world cared about back then."

"Not the depression?"

"Percy, my father's Hades."

"Good point." She laughed at him. She changed to a sitting position, she had previously been lying flat out on Percy's bed, and looked out the window. First snow was always beautiful, although she had only actually experienced two. She had a feeling that winter had been her favourite season. She loved Percy's room, it was one of her favourite places. Not just because of the person who owned it, but because of the view. It was the perfect place to see the New York skyline. On top of that, the single Moonlace flower was in the perfect position so it reflected the light of the moon. Beautiful. Then she saw something in the corner of her eye. It looked like... No, it couldn't be...

"Percy?" He snapped out of essay mode.

"What...?"

"Isn't that your pet hellhound?" She asked, gesturing the window. Percy quickly stood and looked where she was pointing. He shook his head as if he'd been expecting it.

"Ready for a fight?" He asked, looking grim.

"Thought you'd never ask." She smirked, opening the door. Now, Nicole didn't like doors much. They were a pointless invention when she could just appear on the other side anyway, but she saw the non-child of Hades appeal. But why, oh why the one time she used one did it have to be at the worst moment possible?

"Uh, hey, Mr Blofis..."

"Umm, how did you get here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I, um..." Percy's soon to be stepfather had no idea about demigods. If only he knew, it would be so much easier to explain things. She couldn't tell a _mortal_ she had used the shadows to walk in, with permission, of course.

"Hey Paul!" Percy said casually, materialising behind her. "Nicole, Paul. Paul, Nicole. Sorry, but can you tell mom we had to go out?"

"Right..." He said, walking down the hallway, muttering to himself. Time to go hellhound following

**~0o0~**

The world's stupidest demigod had the world's most annoying pet. Nicole was faster than Percy, but it took her ages to catch up with the damned animal. Mrs O'Leary stopped outside a park and jumped the iron bars. When Percy finally turned up, huffing and wheezing, they climbed the fence into a clearing.

"Slowcoach..." She had muttered to him. They were stood in a literal clearing, perhaps a half acre of grass surrounded by a perfect circle of trees. Nicole didn't know why, but this place gave her the creeps, which meant it must be bad. Percy must have felt the bad vibe too, because he uncapped his pen and it turned into a bronze sword. Out of habit, she drew her own. Suddenly, a huge golden deer walked into the clearing. So today was completely normal. The thing was literally too bright to look at. It was immediately pursued by a girl in silver. Nicole felt a shiver right through to her bones. She knew that uniform, and she knew that girl. A hunter of Artemis, Thalia to be exact. Nobody had eyes as blue as hers.

"Thalia?" Percy asked. "What are doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." She glanced at Mrs O'Leary and Nicole, then returned to talking to Percy. "I was following the golden deer. It's the sacred animal of Artemis. I figured it was important. What is that and Bianca's sister doing here?" Nicole almost saw red. Bianca's sister? Seriously? Dust began to rise from the ground, but Percy squeezed her shoulder, snapping he rout of it.

"That's my pet... Mrs O'Leary, No!" The dog, if you could call it that, was chasing the deer like a game of tag.

"This isn't a coincidence, is it?" Thalia asked. _No way! That's brand new information. _Nicole had forgiven Percy, but Thalia? She hadn't liked her much in the first place.

"Some God is messing with us." Percy stated.

"Probably."

"Good to see you though."

"Yeah, if we survive this, I'll buy you a cheese burger. How's Annabeth?" Bad move. Annabeth was a touchy subject. Nicole had heard the story about fifty times, but that was mostly ranting. Nicole didn't know what to think of Annabeth. She hadn't come off well, in fact she had thought it was a little weak to cry over some boy, but now she was neutral. Kind of. It wasn't like she talked to her. The only living person Nicole properly associated with was Percy, and that was an exception. He didn't answer.

"We were brought together. The children of the big three. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon."

"Hades?" Thalia asked. Gods this girl was slow. "The prophecy, you don't think Kronos-"

Thalia didn't get to finish her sentence before the ground opened up and swallowed them whole. Nicole, for a moment, felt sorry for the monsters she did this to because the experience was absolutely terrifying. She would have thought something else, something much more intelligent, but she was too busy screaming as they plummeted to their deaths. Then they landed, and it was not good. Her stepmother's garden. Great. Persephone wasn't a nice person, but Nicole had gotten her cranky on the first few days of her allotted time in the Underworld. She stood, brushing off her Aviator jacket.

"Don't eat anything." She warned. The garden could be considered beautiful, if you forgot where it was. All the flowers contained gems that sparkled in the dim light of the Underworld. It would have been a nice place, if only it didn't belong to _her. _Nicole saw a tree beside her and picked the sweet smelling pomegranate. It smelt so good and oh so tempting... But no. She couldn't It was part of the magic of the garden. Then Persephone appeared, looking as miserable as ever. She would have been beautiful, if you didn't look at how deathly pale her skin was. Nicole couldn't talk though, her skin had somehow gone from olive to practically chalk white. Nicole barley looked upon her stepmother.

"I am Persephone. Welcome demigods." Nicole took the pomegranate and squashed it.

"Welcome? After last time you have the nerve to welcome me?" It hadn't been a great day. She had made the mistake not to recognise her stepmother on her first day back to the underworld. Within five minutes of knowing the goddess Nicole had somehow turned into a dandelion. Thank the gods her father had cared enough to make Persephone change her back, but the experience of being a flower for a day was more than traumatising.

"Um, Nicole..." Percy said.

"It's alright." Persephone said coldly. "We had a little family spat."

"_Family spat?_ You turned me into a dandelion!" Percy burst out laughing. Nicole shot him her award winning death glare and he stopped.

"As I was saying demigods, I welcome you to my garden"

"You sent the golden deer?" Thalia asked.

"And the hellhound," She said. "It was necessary to bring you together."

"Why?" Percy asked,.

"Lord Hades has a problem," She said. "And if you know what's good for you, you will help him."

Reluctantly she followed and they were seated on a veranda looking out on the garden. Persephone's dead looking handmaidens served them trays full of food, but fortunately Percy and Thalia were smart enough to not eat any. Persephone sat on her silver throne, studying them. Gods she looked menacing.

"If this were spring, I would be able to greet you properly in the world above. Alas, in winter this is the best I can do." She looked sad, but Nicole knew it was an act. She glared at Percy.

"Hades is my husband and master, young one. I would do anything for him. But in this case I need your help, and quickly. It concerns Lord Hades's sword." Sword? What? Her father didn't have a sword, at least, that she knew of.

"My father doesn't have a sword. He used a staff in battle, and his helm of terror." She said.

"He _didn't_ have a sword." She corrected. Nicole's eyes widened. Thalia sat up straighter.

"He's forging a new symbol of power? Without Zeus's permission?" Persephone pointed. An image formed above the table: skeleton weapon smiths working over a forge with black flames, using metal skull hammers to beat the iron into a sword blade. It would have been cool, if it wasn't breaking about 1000 rules.

"War with the Titans is almost upon us," The goddess said. "My Lord must be ready."

"But Zeus and Poseidon would never allow Hades to forge a new weapon!" Thalia argued. "It would unbalance the power sharing agreement!"

Persephone shook her head. "You mean is would make Hades their equal? Believe me, daughter of Zeus, the Lord of the Dead has no designs against his brothers. He knew they would never understand, which is why he forged the blade in secret."

The forges scene shimmered. The skeleton lifted the blade, revealing something set in the base. Nicole almost gagged. It couldn't be...

"Is that a key?" Percy asked. So she wasn't imagining it.

"The keys of Hades?" Nicole said. This could not be good. After the Labyrinth ordeal Nicole had spent a lot of time researching Greek mythology and death myths. The keys of Hades could make the end of the world.

"Wait," Thalia said. "What are the keys of Hades?"

"Hades has a set of golden keys that can lock or unlock death. At least... that's the legend." Nicole couldn't see herself, but she was sure her face was paler than it already was.

"It is true," Persephone said.

"How do you lock and unlock death?" Percy asked.

"The keys have the power to imprison a soul in the Underworld," Persephone explained. "Or to release it."

Nicole gulped. "If one of those keys has been set in the sword-" She started, but Persephone interrupted.

"The wielder can raise the dead," She said. "Or slay any living thing and send its soul to the underworld with a mere touch of the blade."

"That's a wicked sword." Percy said. Nicole rolled her eyes. The most unstoppable weapon in history was being forged and Percy says that?

"It would make Hades unstoppable," Thalia agreed.

"So you see," Persephone said. "why you must help get it back." Nicole gasped.

Percy stared at her. "Did you say get it back?"

Persephone's eyes hardened. "The blade was stolen when it was almost finished. I do not know how, but I suspect a demigod, some servant of Kronos. If the blade falls into the Titan lord's hands-" Thalia jumped up. She glared at the goddess.

"You allowed the blade to be stolen! How stupid was that? Kronos probably has it by now!" Nicole felt like saying something clever like _Your father got his lightning bolt stolen, too _but she restrained herself. Thalia's arrows turned into long roses. Her bow transformed into a vine with white and gold flowers.

"Take care, huntress," Persephone cautioned. "Your father may be Zeus, and you may be the lieutenant of Artemis, but you do not speak to me with disrespect in my own palace."

Thalia gritted her teeth. "Give. Me. Back. My. Bow."

Persephone waved her hand and Thalia's bow and arrows melted back.

"Now, sit and listen. The sword could not have left the underworld yet. Lord Hades used his remaining keys to shut down the realm. Nothing gets in or out until he finds the sword, and he is using all his power to locate the thief."

Thalia sat back down. "Then what do you need us for?"

"The search for the blade cannot be common knowledge," She said. "We have locked the realm, but we have not announced why, nor can Hades's servants be used for the search. They cannot know the blade exists until it is finished. Certainly they can't know it is missing."

"If they thought Hades was in trouble, they might desert him," Nicole guessed. "And join the Titans."

Persephone looked at her nervously, if she was capable of that emotion. "The thief must be a demigod. No immortal can steal another immortal's weapon directly. Even Kronos must abide by the Ancient Law. He has a champion down here somewhere. And to catch a demigod … we shall use three."

"Why us?" Percy asked.

"You are the children of the three major gods," Persephone said. "Who could withstand your combined power? Besides, when you restore the sword to Hades, you will send a message to Olympus. Zeus and Poseidon will not protest Hades's new weapon if it is given to him by their own children. It will show that you trust Hades."

"But I don't trust him," Thalia said.

"Ditto," Percy said. "Why should we do anything for Hades, much less give him a super weapon? Right, Nicole?"

She stared at the table, tapping her own sword. She couldn't not do it, could she?

"Right, Nicole?" Percy repeated.

Nicole glanced at him. "I have to do this, Percy. He's my father."

"Oh, no way," Thalia protested. "You can't believe this is a good idea!"

"Would you rather have the sword in Kronos's hands?" She crossed her arms, having made the winning point.

"Time is wasting," Persephone said. "The thief may have accomplices in the Underworld, and he will be looking for a way out."

Percy frowned."I thought you said the realm was locked."

"No prison is airtight, not even the Underworld. Souls are always finding new ways out faster than Hades can close them. You must retrieve the sword before it leaves our realm, or all is lost."

"Even if we wanted to," Thalia said, "how would we find this thief?"

A potted plant appeared on the table. A small yellow flower resided in the pot.

"This will guide you." Persephone said. Great, flower GPS.

"A magic carnation?" Percy asked.

"The flower always faces the thief. As your prey gets closer to escaping, the petals will fall off." A yellow petal turned gray and fluttered into the dirt, as if on cue. "If all the petals fall off," Persephone said, "the flower dies. This means the thief has reached an exit and you have failed."

"One condition," Percy told Persephone. "Hades will have to swear on the River Styx that he will never use this sword against the gods."

The goddess shrugged. "I am not Lord Hades, but I am confident he would do this – as payment for your help."

Another petal fell off the carnation. Percy turned toward Thalia. "I'll hold the flower while you beat up the thief?"

She sighed. "Fine. Let's go catch this jerk."

**~0o0~**

Of course Nicole had to be crowd control. There was a reason she avoided the Fields of Asphodel. Good to be home though, if you could call it that. Percy carried the flower whilst Nicole led through the hordes of souls. Thalia took up the rear, bow loaded at the ready.

."Did Persephone seem kind of uptight?" Percy asked. Nicole shrugged.

"She doesn't like me, though she's not as bad as she could be." Was she actually defending Persephone?

"Then why did she include you in the quest?" Percy asked.

"I have no idea, tour guide I guess." She gestured some of the dead. "And this, on your right, is where you come to die." Nicole walked ahead whilst Percy dropped back with Thalia. Another petal fell off the carnation as they marched on. The flower pointed them toward the Fields of Punishment. Really? The stupid flower couldn't just point them to Elysium instead?

"This way." She muttered, glad to be free of the huge group of dead souls, but not so pleased to be visiting the worst place in whole Underworld, apart from Tartarus. After jumping over a stream of lava, they entered the torture scenes. Nicole tried not to feel sorry for them, _these are murderers_, she told herself. But listening to "Baby" by Justin Beiber for eternity? That was just cruel. The flower tilted its face toward a hill on their left.

"Up there," Percy said.

Thalia and Nicole stopped. A loud grinding noise came from the other side of the hill. Then said hill literally shook. Sisyphus.

Thalia looked at her. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Afraid so," Nicole said. "The number-one expert on cheating death."

Percy just looked confused but he didn't say anything as they marched over to the hill. Sisyphus was not a happy orange troll. He looked in real need of a good bath. The most noticeable thing was the huge boulder twice his size, which he was dragging up and down.

"I won't!" he screamed. "No, no, no!" Then he launched into a string of cuss words in several different languages. Nicole only understood a few of them, and they weren't nice. He started to walk away from the boulder, but after ten feet he lurched backward, like some invisible force had pulled him. He staggered back to the boulder and started banging his head against it.

"All right!" He screamed. "All right, curse you!"

He rubbed his head and muttered some more cuss words. "But this is the _last_ time. Do you hear me?"

"Come on. While he's between attempts." Nicole said, before scrambling down the hill. "Sisyphus!" She called. He looked up in surprise. Then he scrambled behind his rock. "Oh, no! You're not fooling me with those disguises! I know you're the Furies!"

"We're not the Furies," Percy said. "We just want to talk."

"Go away!" he shrieked. "Flowers won't make it better. It's too late to apologize!"

"Look," Thalia said, "we just want – "

"La-la-la!" he yelled. "I'm not listening!"

Then commenced the most pointless game of tag around the boulder until finally Thalia, who was the quickest, caught the old man by his hair. "Stop it!" he wailed. "I have rocks to move. Rocks to move!"

"I'll move your rock!" Thalia offered. "Just shut up and talk to my friends."

Sisyphus stopped fighting. "You'll – you'll move my rock?"

"It's better than looking at you." Thalia glanced at Percy. "Be quick about it." Then she shoved Sisyphus toward them. She put her shoulder against the rock and started pushing it very slowly uphill. Sisyphus scowled at Percy distrustfully. He pinched Percy's nose.

"Ow!" Percy said. Like that hurt...

"So you're really not a Fury," he said in amazement. "What's the flower for?"

"We're looking for someone," He said. "The flower is helping us find him."

"Persephone!" He spit in the dust. "That's one of her tracking devices, isn't it?" He leaned forward "I fooled her once, you know. I fooled them all."

Percy looked at Nicole. "Translation?"

"Sisyphus cheated death," She explained. "First he chained up Thanatos, the reaper of souls, so no one could die. Then when Thanatos got free and was about to kill him, Sisyphus told his wife to do incorrect funeral rites so he wouldn't rest in peace. Sisy here – May I call you Sisy?"

"No!"

"Sisy tricked Persephone into letting him go back to the world to haunt his wife. And he didn't come back."

The old man cackled. "I stayed alive another thirty years before they finally tracked me down!"

"So that was your punishment," Percy said to Sisyphus. "Rolling a boulder up a hill forever. Was it worth it?"

"A temporary setback!" Sisyphus cried. "I'll bust out of here soon, and when I do, they'll all be sorry!"

"How would you get out of the Underworld?" Nicole asked. "It's locked down, you know."

Sisyphus grinned wickedly. "That's what the other one asked."

"Someone else asked your advice?" Percy asked.

"An angry young man," Sisyphus recalled. "Not very polite. Held a sword to my throat. Didn't offer to roll my boulder at all."

"What did you tell him?" Nicole said. "Who was he?"

Sisyphus massaged his shoulders. He glanced up at Thalia, who was almost to the top of the hill. Her face was bright red and drenched in sweat.

"Oh … it's hard to say," Sisyphus said. "Never seen him before. He carried a long package all wrapped up in black cloth. Skis, maybe? A shovel? Maybe if you wait here, I could go look for him …"

"What did you tell him?" Percy demanded.

"Can't remember."

Nicole drew her sword, a blade that scared all the dead. The Stygian iron was so cold it steamed in the hot dry air of Punishment. "Try harder."

The old man winced. "What kind of person carries a sword like that?"

"A daughter of Hades," She said, reluctantly. She still hated flashing her name, though the extra authority was useful at times like this. "Now, _answer_ me!"

The colour drained from Sisyphus's face. "I told him to talk to Melinoe! She always has a way out!" Melinoe. No. Why her? Why couldn't a big pink fluffy know the way out? Nicole really didn't feel like having a chat with her half-sister.

"Are you crazy?" Nicole said. "That's suicide!"

The old man shrugged. "I've cheated death before. I could do it again."

"What did this demigod look like?"

"Um … he had a nose," Sisyphus said. "A mouth. And one eye and – "

"One eye?" Percy interrupted. "Did he have an eye patch?"

"Oh … maybe," Sisyphus said. "He had hair on his head. And –" He gasped and looked over my shoulder. "There he is!"

Unfortunately, they fell for it. As soon as they turned, Sisyphus took off down the hill. "I'm free! I'm free! I'm – ACK!" Ten feet from the hill, he hit the end of his invisible leash and fell on his back. Percy and Nicole grabbed his arms and hauled him up the hill.

"Curse you!" He let loose with bad words in Ancient Greek, Latin, English, French, Italian and several other languages Nicole didn't recognize. "I'll never help you! Go to Hades!"

"Already there," She muttered.

"Incoming!" Thalia shouted. The boulder was bouncing straight toward them. Nicole jumped one way, Percy jumped the other. Sisyphus yelled, "NOOOOOOO!" as the thing ploughed into him. Somehow he braced himself and stopped it before it could run him over.

"Take it again!" he wailed. "Please. I can't hold it."

"Not again," Thalia gasped. "You're on your own."

He treated us them a lot more colourful language. It was clear he wasn't going to tell them anymore, so they left him to his punishment.

"Melinoe's cave is this way," Nicole said, her voice full of dread.

"If this thief guy really has one eye," Percy said, "that could be Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis. He's the one who freed Kronos."

"I Think I remember," She said darkly. "But if we're dealing with Melinoe, we've got bigger problems. Come on." As they walked away, Sisyphus was yelling, "All right, but this is the last time. Do you hear me? The last time!"

They walked on through the dark. At least, Thalia and Percy complained about the dark. Nicole found it easier to see than broad daylight, but then again it was her father's domain. Why did her family have to have Melinoe? She was scared out of her mind, but she tried her hardest not to show it.

"So who is Melinoe?" Percy asked, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Long story, let's just say not all children of the Underworld are as nice as me..."

"Weapons!" Thalia commanded and Nicole automatically obliged. Thalia had a certain presence that marked her as someone you take orders from. Suddenly, in a perfect circle, a bunch of Keres appeared. They weren't the prettiest of monsters, in fact, they looked like woman bat hybrid things.

"Keres." She told them.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Battlefield spirits. They feed on violent death."

"Oh, wonderful." Thalia muttered.

"Get back!" Nicole addressed the spirits.

"Soon Hades will be defeated," One of them snarled, foam coming from her mouth. "Our new master shall give us free rein!"

Nicole blinked. "New master?" The monsters didn't even bother to reply before launching an attack. Nicole was extremely lucky with the way she curved her blade instinctively otherwise she would have been a goner. She sliced through the Keres with little difficulty, although they put up a decent fight. She swiped through a line of the things, if only they didn't turn to dust, it would have been like a really awesome Keres kebab. Then she saw Percy, lying on the floor and clutching his shoulder.

"PERCY!" She shrieked and stabbed the last monster before it could finish him off. She crouched by his side and examined the wound. There was blood, too much blood. And the wound had turned a sickly black and green colour. "Percy..." She whispered, a tear forming in her eye.

**Next time: You'll see, unless you've read the demigod files, then you know. :)**


	13. Percy re-names a Titan

**AN: Another super long one for you 3 If you don't want House of Hades spoilers, stay off Tumblr whatever you do. If you've read them, you'll be with me when I say "What the Hades?"**

"_PERCY!" She shrieked and stabbed the last monster before it could finish him off. She crouched by his side and examined the wound. There was blood, too much blood. And the wound had turned a sickly black and green colour. "Percy..." She whispered, a tear forming in her eye. _

**~0o0~**

"Hold still Percy!" Thalia said. "You'll be fine." How could she be so calm? Then it happened, worse than usual. Thalia saw her expression. Death radar could possibly be the worst part of being a child of Hades.

"Come on, Percy, you can't die on me!" Thalia looked desperate now. Just coming out of her state of shock, Nicole reached for the nectar. She knew it could only dull the pain, but she had to try. He cried in pain.

"Nectar," She said. "I'm pouring nectar on it."

"Stop! Nicole it's too much!"

"He's _dying _Thalia! I can feel it!" She stopped pouring the nectar when he passed out. Nicole took a breath, realising she had nearly run out of oxygen.

"He'll get better, won't he?"

"Those were Keres. Spirits of disease." She trembled. Percy couldn't die. Not now. About this time a year ago she had wanted to kill him, but now she couldn't think of anything worse.

"Use this." Nicole said, removing her aviator jacket. "I don't get cold." Thalia started to dress the wound whilst Percy wouldn't feel the pain of it, but Nicole couldn't bear to look. When she was done, they pulled him up against a rock. When he regained consciousness, Thalia continued to play nurse by feeding him Ambrosia squares.

"The Keres?" Percy muttered.

"Gone, for now. You had me worried a little there, but I think you're going to make it." Thalia obviously lied. Nicole, however, couldn't bear to say anything but the truth. He deserved that much.

"They'll be back. Perce..."

"Just tell me."

"That wound... The Keres are spirits of disease and pestilence as well as violence. The Nectar and Ambrosia will slow down the infection, but you'll need God power healing. Otherwise..." She felt her eyes tear up again.

"I'll be fine." He said, trying to sit up but falling immediately. Thankfully Thalia caught him.

"Slow down." Thalia said. "You need to rest before you can move."

"There's no time. One of the Keres mentioned Iapetus. Am I remembering right? That's a Titan?" He asked. Thalia nodded.

"The brother of Kronos, father of Atlas. He was known as the Titan of the Wear. His name means 'the Piercer' because that's what he likes to do to his enemies. He was cast into Tartarus along with his brothers. He's supposed to be still down there."

"But if the sword of Hades can unlock death?" Percy asked.

"Then maybe it can also summon the dammed out of Tartarus. We can't let them try." Nicole added.

"We still don't know who _them _is." Thalia pointed out.

The half blood working for Kronos," He said. "Probably Ethan Nakamura. And he's starting to recruit some of Hades's minions on his side- like the Keres. They think that if Kronos won the war, they'll get more chaos and evil out of the deal."

"They're probably right." Nicole said. "My father tries to keep a balance. He reins in the more violent spirits. If Kronos appoints one of his brothers to be lord of the Underworld-"

"Like the Iapetus dude." Percy interrupted.

"-Then the Underworld will get a lot worse." Nicole finished. "The Keres would like that. So would Melinoe."

"You still haven't told us who Melinoe is." Percy said.

"She's the goddess of ghosts. My father's servant and... and daughter." Nicole took a deep breath. "She oversees the restless dead that walk the earth. Every night she rises from the Underworld to terrify mortals."

"She has her own path to the upper world?"

Nicole nodded reluctantly. "I doubt it would be blocked. Normally, no one would even think about trespassing her cave. But if this demigod thief is desperate enough to make a deal with her-"

"He could get back to the world." Thalia finished. "And take the sword to Kronos."

"Who would use it to raise his brothers from Tartarus. And we'd be in big trouble." Percy guessed, trying to stand. He fell over, again.

"Percy," Thalia said, "You're in no condition-"

"I have to be." He said as another petal fell from the flower. There were only four left now. "Give me the potted plant. We have to find the cave of Melinoe."

They walked, holding Percy up, for a while. Then something was stood in their path. A river, black as ink. Nicole had never actually been here, but she knew this place. She felt like something... Then it hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"_Where are you taking us?" She asked, looking over at Bianca, who was trudging behind. The old ugly looking man snarled at her. _

"_Your father requested this." He avoided the question. That day had been strange. There had been an explosion. Nicole thought they had been bombed, which was likely and unlikely. She had heard all about the bombings at that harbour place... Though her mother liked to keep the subject of war at a minimum. It was probably why she preferred Bianca. She didn't ask questions. There they stood, in front of the most peculiar looking river Nicole had ever seen. It was black. Nothing was that polluted, surely. The man summoned two cups, and gagged as he bent down to collect the filthy water. _

"_Pour these over yourselves." He said, give a cup to each of the girls. _

"_You think I'm pouring THIS over my head?" Nicole said. The man hit her round the head. _

"_POUR IT!" He yelled. Bianca had already done so, and Nicole obliged. When she was done, she saw black and only black._

The memory almost made her fall to the ground. So there was her answer. The reason she couldn't remember her past. The River Lethe. She made a loud gasp.

"The River Lethe." She said, hyperventilating.

"There's got to be a way across." Percy said. Thalia knelt next to the bank.

"Careful!" Nicole warned. "This is the River of Forgetfulness. If one drop of that water gets on you, you'll start to forget who you are." Percy looked at her with pity. He must have figured it out, too. Thalia backed up.

"I know this place. Luke told me about it once. Souls come here if they choose to be reborn, so they totally forget their former lives."

Nicole nodded. "Swim in that water and your mind will be wiped clean. You'll be like a newborn baby."

Thalia studied the opposite bank. "I could shoot an arrow across, maybe anchor a line to one of those rocks."

"You want to trust your weight to a line that isn't tied off?" Nicole asked.

She frowned. "You're right. Works in the movies, but… no. Could you summon some dead people to help us?"

"I could, but they would only appear on my side of the river. Running water acts as a barrier against the dead. They can't cross it."

Percy winced. "What kind of stupid rule is that?"

"Hey, I didn't make it up." Nicole protested, trying to forget this new memory. She glanced at Percy. He looked awful. "You look terrible, Percy. You should sit down."

"I can't. You need me for this."

"For what?" Thalia asked. "You can barely stand."

"Its water, isn't it? I'll have to control it. Maybe I can redirect the flow long enough to get us across."

"In your condition?" Nicole said. "No way. I'd feel safer with the arrow idea."

Percy staggered to the edge of the river.

"Stand back," He told them. They each took a step back and looked at each other nervously. Percy concentrated. Nicole had no idea how he could control a magical Underworld river, but she let him try. She heard him mutter something. She started forward, but then he raised his arms like he was lifting something over his head. The river rose. It surged out of its banks, flowing up and then down again in a great arc – a raging black rainbow of water twenty feet high. The riverbed in front of them turned to drying mud, a tunnel under the river just wide enough for two people to walk side by side. Thalia and Nicole stared at him in amazement.

"Go," He said. "I can't hold this for long." Looking at him, she silently agreed. They scrambled into the riverbed and quickly dashed across the sticky mud. Thalia climbed the opposite bank and turned to help Nicole. She reached for her and she grabbed her hand. After she yanked Nicole off the riverbed, she called out to Percy.

"Come on Percy!" she said. "Walk!" Percy's knees shook. His arms trembled. He started forward and almost fell. No... Not now Perce.

"I can't make it," He called.

"Yes you can!" Thalia encouraged. "We need you!"

He managed to climb down into the riverbed. One step, then another. The water surged above him. Halfway across, he stumbled. Nicole screamed as all the water came crashing down on him.

"No!" She cried, tears properly spilling out of her eyes. She had never been more frightened in her entire life. "No, no, no." She he mumbled."He can't be gone, he can't be!" Thalia didn't say anything. She was just in shock. Percy couldn't die. But even if he didn't drown, he would forget everything. The only person she cared about, suddenly just gone. Then a miracle happened. Percy staggered out of the Lethe, causing Nicole to jump back. He passed out at her feet, saying something incomprehensible.

"Percy?" Nicole gasped. Of course he wouldn't die. He was Percy fricking Jackson. She ran to his side and propped him up slightly, so he was resting on her lap. Nicole knew from experience what too much power use could do. He would be okay, but the wound was what worried her. It made him seriously weak. Nicole held him in her arms for a moment, too afraid that he would die if she let him go.

"Thalia!" She yelled. "Don't just stand there, give me the bag!" Thalia was stunned, but she passed the bag. Nicole, not afraid to play doctor this time, poured the nectar into his mouth. "Wake up, Perce..." She muttered.

"We can't risk any more nectar," Thalia said. "He'll burst into flames." Percy's eyelids fluttered open and Nicole gasped with relief.

"Percy," She said softly. "Can you hear me?"

"Flames," He murmured. "Got it."

He sat up slowly.

"You absolute idiot!" She yelled, but she hugged him firmly. "We're close," She said. "Can you walk?" The mountain loomed above them. A dusty trail snaked up a few hundred feet to the mouth of a cave. The path was lined with human bones.

"Ready," Percy said, but Nicole wasn't so sure that was the truth.

**~0o0~**

"I don't like this," Thalia murmured. She held the flower, which only had two remaining petals.

"A creepy cave," Percy said. "The goddess of ghosts. What's not to like?" Nicole would have laughed, if they weren't about to go disturb her evil half sibling. A hissing sound echoed down the mountain. White mist billowed from the cave, casting creepy shadows on the ground. In the fog, an image appeared – a tall woman with dishevelled blond hair. She wore a pink bathrobe and had a wineglass in her hand. Her face was stern and disapproving.

"Now you come back," she growled. "Well, it's too late!"

Percy glanced at Nicole and said something, but she was too dazed to hear. Shaking, Thalia lowered her bow. "Mother?" Her eyes teared up. The spirit threw down her wineglass. It shattered and dissolved into the fog.

"That's right, girl. Doomed to walk the earth and it's your fault! Where were you when I died? Why did you run away when I needed you?"

"I – I –" She stuttered.

"Thalia," Percy said. "It's just a shade. It can't hurt you."

"I'm more than that," the spirit growled. "And Thalia knows it."

"But – you abandoned _me_," Thalia protested.

"You wretched girl! Ungrateful runaway!"

Thalia looked ready to break down.

"Stop!" Nicole yelled, stepping forward with her sword drawn, but the spirit changed form and faced her. She was a woman in an old-fashioned black velvet dress with a matching hat. She wore a string of pearls and white gloves, and her dark hair was tied back. _It's just an illusion..._ Nicole tried to tell herself, but she couldn't obey her own thoughts. She recognised this woman. "No…"

"My daughter," She said. "I died when you were so young. I haunt the world in grief, wondering about you and your sister."

"Mama?" It truly was her. What Nicole had been looking for. She was so beautiful. So much like Bianca... Nicole fell to her knees. Her mother. She was here.

"No, it's my mother," Thalia murmured. _No, my mama, _Nicole thought. She crawled toward her mother. She forgot everything else in the room. Then her mother turned round to face someone else. Nicole was too dazed to move. Suddenly, her mother melted away and was replaced with the most hideous thing Nicole had ever seen. Her right half was pale chalky white, like she'd been drained of blood. Her left half was pitch-black and hardened, like mummy skin. She wore a golden dress and a golden shawl. Her eyes were empty black voids. Nicole blinked, her head clearing. _Melinoe. Not Mama, Melinoe._ She thought.

"What is _that__?_" Thalia said. "Where –"

"It was a trick," Nicole said, swallowing a huge lump in her throat. "She fooled us."

"You are too late, demigods," Melinoe said. Another petal fell off the flower, leaving only one. "The deal has been struck."

"What deal?" Percy demanded.

Melinoe made a hissing sound. "So many ghosts, my young demigod. They long to be unleashed. When Kronos rules the world, I shall be free to walk among mortals both night and day, sowing terror as they deserve."

"Where's the sword of Hades?" Percy demanded. "Where's Ethan?"

"Close," Melinoe promised. "I will not stop you. I will not need to. Soon, Percy Jackson, you will have many ghosts. And you will remember me."

Thalia notched an arrow and aimed it at the goddess. "If you open a path to the world, do you really think Kronos will reward you? He'll cast you into Tartarus along with the rest of Hades's servants."

Melinoe bared her teeth. "Your mother was right, Thalia. You are an angry girl. Good at running away. Not much else."

The arrow flew, but as it touched Melinoe she dissolved into fog, leaving nothing but the hiss of her laughter. Thalia's arrow hit the rocks and shattered harmlessly. "Stupid ghost," she muttered.

"The thief…" Nicole managed. "Probably in the cave. We have to stop him before –" Just then, the last petal fell off the carnation. The flower turned black and wilted.

"Too late," Percy said. A man's laughter echoed down the mountain.

"You're right about that," a voice boomed. At the mouth of the cave stood two people– a boy with an eye patch and ten-foot-tall man in a prison jumpsuit. The boy carried an unfinished sword– a double-edge blade of black Stygian iron with skeletal designs etched in silver. It had no hilt, but set in the base of the blade was a golden key, just like Nicole had seen in Persephone's image. The giant man next to him had eyes of pure silver. His face was covered with beard and his gray hair stuck out wildly. Thin limbs stuck out of his tattered prison uniform. He held out his hand and a giant spear appeared.

The Titan smiled cruelly. "And now I will destroy you."

"Master!" Ethan interrupted. He was dressed in combat fatigues with a backpack slung over his shoulder. His eye patch was crooked, his face smeared with soot and sweat. "We have the sword. We should –

"Yes, yes," the Titan said impatiently. "You've done well, Nawaka."

"It's Nakamura, master."

"Whatever. I'm sure my brother Kronos will reward you. But now we have killing to attend to."

"My lord," Ethan persisted. "You're not at full power. We should ascend and summon your brothers from the upper world. Our orders were to flee."

The Titan whirled on him. "FLEE? Did you say FLEE?"

The ground rumbled. Ethan fell on his butt and scrambled backward. The unfinished sword of Hades clattered to the rocks. "M-m-master, please-"

"IAPETUS DOES NOT FLEE! I have waited three eons to be summoned from the pit. I want revenge, and I will start by killing these weaklings!" He levelled his spear at Percy and charged. He moved like a tornado, slashing so quickly Percy barely had time to dodge the strike before his spear impaled the rock where Nicole had been standing. Thalia immediately launched a bow and arrow attack on the Titan whilst Ethan tried to draw his sword.

"I don't think so!" Nicole said, almost laughing. She would fight him herself, but she needed to get the sword before someone else. The ground erupted in front of Ethan and three dead warriors climbed out and engaged him. Nicole ran to the sword and picked it up triumphantly. When she turned around, she saw the most bizarre thing. Iapetus brought down his spear and Percy lurched sideways. The shaft impaled the ground right next to him. He reached up and grabbed Iapetus shirt collar and yanked him into the river. They both landed with a huge splash. Was Percy trying to get himself killed? Minutes later, Percy and the Titan climbed out of the water and collapsed on the bank. Iapetus looked shocked; his pure silver eyes were big as moons. Thalia and Nicole stood over them in amazement. Up by the cave, Ethan Nakamura was just cutting down the last skeleton. He turned and froze when he saw his Titan ally spread-eagle on the ground.

"My – my lord?" he called.

Iapetus sat up and stared at him. Then he looked at Percy and smiled. "Hello," he said. "Who am I?"

"You're my friend," Percy blurted out. "You're … Bob." Nicole actually laughed. _Bob?_ Of all names...

"I am your friend Bob!" Bob the Titan said, smiling again. Clearly, Ethan could tell things were not going his way. He glanced at the sword in Nicole's hand, and he actually looked like he was going to try and take it.

"Not today, kid," Thalia warned. "One more step and I'll pin your feet to the rocks."

Ethan ran – straight into the cave of Melinoe. Thalia took aim at his back, but Percy said, "No. Let him go." She frowned but lowered her bow.

"We did it. We actually did it." Nicole said, grinning.

"We did?" Iapetus asked, clueless. "Did I help?"

Percy managed a weak smile. "Yeah, Bob. You did great."

**~0o0~**

They got an express ride back to the palace of Hades. Percy had his Pegasi, but Nicole had the Furies. They weren't nearly as nice though. They weren't thrilled about taking Bob too, but they felt like they had to take him. He had, after all, healed Percy's shoulder.

When they arrived at Hades's throne room, Percy looked a lot better. Her Father sat on his throne of bones, glowering at them and stroking his black beard like he was contemplation the best way to torture them. Persephone sat next to him, not saying a word, as Nicole explained what had happened. Before they gave back the sword, Percy insisted that Hades take an oath not to use it against the gods. His eyes flared like he wanted to incinerate him, but finally he made the promise through clenched teeth. Nicole laid the sword at her father's feet and bowed, waiting for a reaction.

Hades looked at his wife. "You defied my direct orders." What? Persephone didn't react. She just sat and listened. Her father turned back to her, and she could have sworn his gaze softened just a little.

"You will speak of this to no one."

"Yes, lord," Nicole agreed.

He glared at Percy and Thalia. "And if your friends do not hold their tongues, I will cut them out."

"You're welcome," Percy said. Hades stared at the sword. His eyes were full of anger. He snapped his fingers. The Furies fluttered down from the top of his throne.

"Return the blade to the forges," He told them. "Stay with the smiths until it is finished, and then return it to me." The Furies swirled into the air with the weapon.

"You are wise, my lord," Persephone said.

"If I were wise," he growled, "I would lock you in your chambers. If you ever disobey me again –"

He let the threat hang in the air. Then he snapped his fingers and vanished into darkness. Persephone looked even paler than usual. She took a moment to smooth her dress, then turned toward them. "You have done well, demigods." She waved her hand and three red roses appeared at our feet. "Crush these, and they will return you to the world of the living. You have my lord's thanks."

"I could tell," Thalia muttered.

"Making the sword was your idea," Percy realized. "That's why Hades wasn't there when you gave us the mission. Hades didn't know the sword was missing. He didn't even know it existed."

"Nonsense," the goddess said.

Nicole clenched her fists. "Percy's right. You wanted Hades to make a sword. He told you no. He knew it was too dangerous. The other gods would never trust him. It would undo the balance of power."

"Then it got stolen," Thalia said. "_You_ shut down the Underworld, not Hades. You couldn't tell him what had happened. And you needed us to get the sword back before Hades found out. You used us."

Persephone moistened her lips. "The important thing is that Hades has now accepted the sword. He will have it finished, and my husband will become as powerful as Zeus or Poseidon. Our realm will be protected against Kronos… or any other who try to threaten us."

"And we're responsible," Percy said miserably.

"You've been very helpful," Persephone agreed. "Perhaps a reward for you silence –"

"Get lost," Percy said, "before I carry you down to the Lethe and throw you in. Bob will help me. Won't you Bob?"

"Bob will help you!" Bob agreed cheerfully. Persephone's eyes widened and she disappeared in a shower of daisies.

**~0o0~**

She walked out onto a balcony overlooking the fields. Nicole took a deep breath, twisting the rose in her hands. Bob the Titan was sat in side, Nicole figured she could trust him for a few minutes. Percy leant in the door frame behind her.

"You were dying." Nicole said.

"I know."

"So why did you exert yourself? You have no idea how scared I was." She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have risked leaving you with that prophecy."

She laughed in disbelief. "You think I care about a stupid prophecy? Percy, I thought you were dead. _You_ were dead, not my chance of escaping a prophecy."

"But-"

"But what? I care about you Percy. You could qualify as my only friend. The only person who doesn't avoid be because I'm the daughter of Hades." He remained silent.

"I guess I'll watch Bob. Maybe we can train him to be on our side."

"Are you sure you want to stay here? Persephone will make your life miserable." Nicole turned once again to face the groups of dead souls. It was a nice view. Percy stood beside her.

"Nicole Di Angelo, Ruler of Ghosts and Princess of the Underworld. Sounds good, right?" Percy laughed quietly. "If you could, Perce, wouldn't you? I'm sure you would jump at the chance to live under the ocean, if only for a small while." He didn't say anything, but Nicole took it as a yes. They stood for a while, watching in silence. Nicole finally turned to him again. "You should get out some more, you know."

"And where would I go? What would I do?"

"I don't know. But if I had about half a year left before the end of the world, actually living would be a start. I was twelve years old for over seventy years. It sucks to know that you missed that much."

"I'm glad you were, because I wouldn't have met you otherwise." Percy said lightly. Nicole smiled.

"I remember a man, the same one who took me and Bianca out of the casino. He took us to the Lethe, forced us to douse ourselves in the water. That's why I don't remember my past. And then with Melinoe... I saw my mother..." Her voice trailed off. Another tear found its way down her cheek. Percy wiped if off and hugged her in. She felt weak, crying in front of him. But she did it anyway. Now, in this one moment, she needed to be just another girl. Weeping in a friend's arms. He just held her as she soaked up his shirt. He didn't even bother willing himself dry. She could have sworn he stroked her hair... After she was done, he released her.

"You haven't forgotten my plan?" She asked, sniffing. His face darkened.

"'I'm still thinking about it..."

"Whenever you're ready. " She nodded to Thalia, who had just appeared. She left the rose in Percy's hands and walked back into the palace.

**Dun dun dun... Next chapter: We meet May Castellan. Please RFF 3 **


	14. Somebody screams like a little girl

**AN: Last time when I said long chapter, I was obviously joking. I don't own Percy Jackson. **

Nicole was bored out of her mind. She shouldn't have been, due to the fact there was a huge scale war about to commence in less than a week. But oh no, her father just had to be ridiculously overprotective and not allow her a part in it. Well, that was a bit of a lie. Hades wanted her to do one thing. But she had refused. She wouldn't do such a thing. So she was grounded. Or, as it was so delicately put, "on probation". Nicole wasn't dumb. She may not be book smart, but she knew when her father was lying to her. The upper right corner of his mouth twitched, just like her. Sulking in his throne room, bossing about some skeletons was not fun though. She couldn't even try to make it fun. Once she had tried to make a couple of ghosts play "Go Fish" with her. Her father told her there were no fish allowed in his domain. He very obviously didn't approve of her friendship with Percy.

Nicole hadn't seen him for about a month, maybe two. Everyone at Camp Half Blood had been so busy monster slaying... Not that Nicole wanted to go to the place. The last time she had seen sunlight was a couple of weeks ago, when she went to investigate...

"Daughter!" Hades yelled and Nicole immediately looked happy.

"Yes, father?" She asked, putting on her extreme polite voice.

"After much, er, consideration, I have decided to make you a deal." Nicole looked at him funny.

"I'm not grounded anymore?" He ignored that.

"You will do what I have instructed you to do. Then, if you succeed, I will tell you anything you want to know." He had her.

"But father, but you're asking me to do... Percy is one of my greatest friends."

"I only want to talk, I promise, nothing else." Nicole nodded.

"Okay." And with that, Hades lifted the barrier preventing her from shadow travel.

**~0o0~**

It was night when she arrived at Camp Half Blood. She landed right in the middle of a nymph and an angry looking satyr.

"Who are you?" The angry satyr, quite small and fat, said.

"Nicole Di Angelo." She shrugged, holding out her hand. The satyr refused it. Before Nicole could say anything else a very large wad of black fur pushed into her, forcing her to fall over.

"Will someone-what is this underworld creature doing in my forest!" He waved his arms and trotted on his hooves as if the grass were hot. "You there, Percy Jackson! Is this your beast?"

"Sorry, Leneus," Percy said. "That's your name, right?"

The satyr rolled his eyes. "Well, of course I'm Leneus. Don't tell me you've forgotten a member of the Council so quickly. Now, call off your beast!"

"WOOF!" Mrs. O'Leary said happily.

The old satyr gulped. "Make it go away! Juniper, I will not help you under these circumstances!"

"Percy," she sniffled. "I was just asking about Grover. I know something happened. He wouldn't stay gone this long if he wasn't in trouble. I was hoping that Leneus-"

"I told you!" the satyr protested. "You are better off without that traitor."

Juniper stamped her foot." He is not a traitor! He's the bravest satyr ever, and I want to know where he is!"

"WOOF!"

Leneus's knees started knocking. "I ...I won't answer questions with this hellhound sniffing my tail!"

Nicole laughed at him. "I'll walk the dog," She volunteered. She began whistling "We are the Champions", and Mrs. O'Leary bounded after her. She was a good hellhound. When she returned from the _walk _which turned out as more of a run, the satyr was gone.

"Good job, Percy. Judging from the trail of goat pellets, I'd say you shook him up pretty well."

"Welcome back, "Percy smiled at her. "Why are you here? I thought you hated this place."

"Oh, uh, I came to talk about-"

"He scared us to death!" Juniper said. "Right out of the shadows. But, Nicole, you are the daugher of Hades and all. Are you sure you haven't heard anything about Grover?"

Nicole shifted uncomfortably. "Juniper, even if Grover died, he would reincarnate into something else in nature. I can't sense things like that, only mortal souls."

"But if you do hear anything?" she pleaded, grabbing her arm. "Anything at all?"

"Uh, you bet. I'll keep my ears open."

"We'll find him, Juniper," Percy promised. "Grover's alive, I'm sure. There must be a simple reason why he hasn't contacted us."

She nodded glumly. "I hate not being able to leave the forest. He could be anywhere, and I'm stuck here waiting. Oh, if that silly goat has gotten himself hurt-"

Mrs. O'Leary bounded back over and took an interest in Juniper's dress. Juniper yelped. "Oh, no you don't! I know about dogs and trees. I'm gone!"

She went poof into green mist. Mrs. O'Leary looked disappointed, but she lumbered off to find another target, leaving Nicole and Percy alone. They stood in comfortable silence. Nicole tapped her sword on the ground playfully. A tiny mound of animal bone erupted from the dirt. They knit themselves together into a skeletal field mouse and scampered off.

"I was sorry to hear about Beckendorf."

"How did you-"

"I talked to his ghost." Nicole had nearly had a panic attack when she had seen him, but he assured her Percy was fine. She felt bad for the guy though, so she walked him to Elysium herself. It sped up the process, to say the least.

"Oh... right. Did he say anything?"

"He doesn't blame you. He figured you'd be beating yourself up, and he said you shouldn't."

"Is he going to try for rebirth?"

Nicole shook her head. "He's staying in Elysium. Said he's waiting for someone. Not sure what he meant, but he seems okay with death.

"I had a vision you were on Mount Tam, was that-"

"Real," She said, the last time she had seen the daylight. "I didn't mean to be spying on the Titans, but I was in the neighbourhood."

"Doing what?"

"Research. I kind of had to do it. Father wanted to know something about traffic or something..." She lied.

"Are you sure you're okay being his servant?"

"No," She murmured. "But it may be worth it soon."

"What's the lead?"

Nicole chewed her lip. How did Percy read her thoughts so well? "That's not important right now. You know why I'm here. I didn't come for a casual dropping by."

"Nicole, I don't know," Percy said. "It seems pretty extreme."

"You've got Typhon coming in, what ...a week? Most of the other Titans are unleashed now and on Kronos' side. Maybe it's time to think extreme." Percy looked toward the camp.

"Percy, you're not stupid. They're no match for the Titan army," Nicole said. "You know that. This comes down to you and Luke. And there's only one way you can beat Luke. We can give you the same power. You heard the Great Prophecy. Unless you want to have your soul reaped by a cursed blade..."

"You can't prevent a prophecy," Percy said.

"Maybe not, but you can fight it. Just like we already do. A son of Poseidon can be friends with a daughter of Hades. That's what we're about, Perce, defiance. You can become invincible."

"Maybe we should wait. Try to fight without-"

"Percy, you know it has to be now!"

"Um, you sure you're okay?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm being a bit too pushy. What I mean is, when the fighting starts, we won't be able to make the journey. This is our last chance. Two years ago my sister gave her life to protect you. I want you to honour that. Do whatever it take to stay alive and defeat Kronos. Plus, I hate to admit it, but I might actually miss you." She said, play punching him in the shoulder.

"All right," He decided. "What do we do first?"

She tried hard to smile, but she secretly wished he had said no. "First we'll need to retrace Luke's steps. We need to know more about his past, his childhood."

Percy shuddered. "Why do we need to know about that?"

"I'll explain when we get there," Nicole said. "I've already tracked down his mother. She lives in Connecticut."

Percy stared at her. "Luke ran away when he was really young," He said. "I didn't think his mom was alive."

"Oh, she's alive." If you could call it that. May Castellan was seriously creepy.

"Okay..." Percy said. "So how do we get to Connecticut? I can call Blackjack-"

"No. Pegasi don't like me and the feeling is mutual. But there's no need for flying." She grinned. "I haven't taken you shadow travelling yet?"

"Shadow travel?"

"What did you think I did? Climb up the fire escape all those times? Let me sum it up. Only one darkness, so shadow and night are the same, right? And creatures of the Underworld can use it as a road, or a door."

"I don't understand," He said.

"No," Nicole said. "It took me a long time to learn. Heck, at first I could barely do it across a room. But I'm strong enough now, I think."

"Nicole, what do you mean?"

"Do you trust me?" He didn't reply but she nodded. "Good. Just, whatever you do, don't let go."

"Let go of what?" Nicole just grinned and pulled him into a tight hug. She counted down under her breath and they melted into the shadows.

**~0o0~**

Nicole almost forgot how fun shadow travel was. The best part was definitely the fact Percy screamed the entire time. She probably should have warned him to hold his breath. The next minute the shadows melted into a new scene. They were on a cliff in the woods of Connecticut. Down one side of the cliff, a highway cut through a ravine. Down the other side was someone's backyard. The property was huge-more wilderness than lawn. The house was a two-story white Colonial. Nicole staggered slightly and then nearly tripped over her own feet. Percy caught her, and she rubbed her eyes.

"How did you do that?"

"Practice, a few times running into walls, a few accidental trips to China. This was the stage where my powers were either ridiculously strong or annoyingly weak. The first time I did it, somehow I managed to go to LA and I passed out for a week. Now it just makes me a little drowsy, but I can't really do it that often, I'll need like an hour."

"So we've got some quality time in Connecticut." Percy gazed at the white Colonial house. "What now?"

"We ring the doorbell," Nicole said. The house was kind of creepy. The front of the house was lined with loads of beanbag animals that looked extremely tattered. When they reached the porch it looked exactly the same as before. It was infested with wind chimes; they all linked in sync as a breeze flew over them. The front door was painted turquoise. The name CASTELLAN was written in English, and something was written bellow in Greek: ÄéïéêçôÞò öñïõñßïõ. Nicole still couldn't read it.

Nicole looked at Percy. "Ready?" She'd barely tapped the door when it swung open.

"Luke!" the old lady cried happily. She looked like someone who enjoyed sticking her fingers in electrical sockets. Her white hair stuck out in tufts all over her head. Her pink housedress was covered in scorch marks and smears of ash. When she smiled, her face looked unnaturally stretched, and the high-voltage light in her eves made me wonder if she was blind.

"Oh, my dear boy!" She hugged Percy. "Come in!" she insisted. "I have your lunch ready!"

She ushered them inside. The living room was even weirder than the front lawn. Mirrors and candles filled every available space. Above the mantel, a little bronze Hermes flew around the second hand of a ticking clock.

"This way, my dear!" Ms. Castellan steered them toward the back of the house. "Oh, I told them you would come back. I knew it!" She sat them down at the kitchen table. Stacked on the counter were hundreds of Tupperware boxes with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches inside. The ones on the bottom were green and fuzzy, like they'd been there for a long time. On top of the oven was a stack of cookie sheets. Each one had a dozen burned cookies on it. In the sink was a mountain of empty plastic Kool-Aid pitchers. Ms. Castellan started humming as she got out peanut butter and jelly and started making a new sandwich. Something was burning in the oven. Above the sink, taped all around the window, were dozens of little pictures cut from magazines and newspaper ads-pictures of Hermes from the FTD Flowers logo and Quickie Cleaners, pictures of the caduceus from medical ads.

Nicole coughed. "Um, Ms. Castellan?"

"Mm?"

"We need to ask you about your son."

"Oh, yes! They told me he would never come back. But I knew better."

She patted Percy's cheek affectionately, giving him peanut butter racing stripes.

"When did you last see him?" Nicole asked. Her eyes lost focus.

"He was so young when he left," she said wistfully. "Third grade. That's too young to run away! He said he'd be back for lunch. And I waited. He likes peanut butter sandwiches and cookies and Kool- Aid. He'll be back for lunch very soon..." Then she looked at Percy and smiled. "Why, Luke, there you are! You look so handsome. You have your father's eyes." She turned toward the pictures of Hermes above the sink. "Now, there's a good man. Yes, indeed. He comes to visit me, you know."

"Ma'am," Nicole said. "What, uh ...what happened to your eye?" Her gaze seemed fractured-like she was trying to focus on her through a kaleidoscope. "Why, Luke, you know the story. It was right before you were born, wasn't it? I'd always been special, able to see through the ...whatever-they-call-it."

"The Mist?" Percy said.

"Yes, dear." She nodded encouragingly. "And they offered me an important job. That's how special I was!"

Percy glanced at Nicole, but all she could do was shrug.

"What sort of job?" Percy asked. "What happened?"

She frowned. Her knife hovered over the sandwich bread. "Dear me, it didn't work out, did it? Your father warned me not to try. He said it was too dangerous. But I had to. It was my destiny! And now ...I still can't get the images out of my head. They make everything seem so fuzzy. Would you like some cookie?" She pulled a tray out of the oven and dumped a dozen lumps of chocolate chip charcoal on the table. "Luke was so kind," Ms. Castellan murmured. "He left to protect me, you know. He said if he went away, the monsters wouldn't threaten me. But I told him the monsters are no threat! They sit outside on the sidewalk all day, and they never come in."

She picked up the little stuffed Medusa from the windowsill. "Do they, Mrs. Medusa? No, no threat at all." She beamed at Percy. "I'm so glad you came home. I knew you weren't ashamed of me!"

"Ms. Castellan," He said.

"Mom," she corrected.

"Um, yeah. Have you seen Luke since he left home?"

"Well, of course!"

Nicole sat forward expectantly. "When?" She asked. "When did Luke visit you last?"

"Well, it was ...Oh goodness..." A shadow passed across her face.

"The last time, he looked so different. A scar. A terrible scar, and his voice so full of pain..."

"His eyes," Percy said. "Were they gold?"

"Gold?" She blinked. "No. How silly. Luke has blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes!"

"Ms. Castellan?" Nicole put her hand on the old woman's arm, if she was right about this... "This is very important. Did he ask you for anything?"

She frowned as if trying to remember. "My-my blessing. Isn't that sweet?" She looked at us uncertainly. "He was going to a river, and he said he needed my blessing. I gave it to him. Of course I did."

Nicole gave Percy a look of triumph. "Thank you, ma'am. That's all the information we-"

Ms. Castellan gasped. She doubled over, and her cookie tray clattered to the floor. Nicole and Percy jumped to their feet. "Ms. Castellan?" Percy said.

"AHHHH," She straightened. Her eyes glowed green. "My child," she rasped in a much deeper voice. "Must protect him! Hermes, help! Not my child! Not his fate -no!"

She grabbed Nicole by the shoulders and began to shake her. "Not his fate!" Nicole was scared out of her mind. Monsters? Yes. Crazy old women with glowing eyes? No. Nicole yelped and pushed her away, gripping the hilt of her sword.

"Percy, we need to get out-" Suddenly she collapsed. Percy lurched forward and caught her, before she could hit the edge of the table. He propped her up in a chair.

"Ms. C?" He asked.

She muttered something incomprehensible and shook her head. "Goodness. I... I dropped the cookies. How silly of me." She blinked, and her eyes were back to normal.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Well, of course, dear. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

He glanced at Nicole, who mouthed the word Leave.

"Ms. C, you were telling us something," He said. "Something about your son."

"Was I?" she said dreamily. "Yes, his blue eyes. We were talking about his blue eyes. Such a handsome boy!"

"We have to go," Nicole said urgently, she needed to get out of there. "We'll tell Luke ...uh, we'll tell him you said hello."

"But you can't leave!" She got shakily to her feet, and Percy backed away. "Hermes will be here soon," she promised. "He'll want to see his boy!"

"Maybe next time," He said. "Thank you for-" He looked down at the burned cookies scattered on the floor. "Thanks for everything."

They managed to get all the way to the front porch. She grabbed Percy's wrist.

"Luke, at least be safe. Promise me you'll be safe."

"I will... Mom." That made her smile. She released my wrist, and as she closed the front door I could hear her talking to the candles: "You hear that? He will be safe. I told you he would be!"

As the door shut, Nicole and Percy ran for it. When they got to the cliff, it had had some additions. A cosy campfire crackled in a ring of stones. A girl about eight years old was sitting cross-legged next to the fire.

"Hello," she said. Nicole knew her. She had seen her once; when she was in camp half blood. She had only waved, but the girl, who she had discovered was Hestia, had beamed at the gesture. Nicole had preceded to talk to her, about what, she couldn't remember. Nicole bowed to her.

."Hello again, Lady." Percy bowed as well.

"Sit, Percy Jackson," she said. "Would you like some dinner?

Hestia waved her hand and a picnic appeared at the edge of the fire. There were plates of roast beef, baked potatoes, buttered carrots, fresh bread, and a bunch of other foods Nicole had never had. Hestia was the goddess of the Hearth, but Nicole didn't have a Hearth, not really.

Percy scraped part of his meal into the flames. "For the gods," He said.

The goddess smiled. "Thank you. As tender of the flame, I get a share of every sacrifice, you know."

"I recognize you now," He said. "The first time I came to camp, you were sitting by the fire, in the middle of the commons area."

"You did not stop to talk," the girl recalled sadly. "Alas, most never do. Nicole talked to me. She was the first in many years. So much fire in her... Everyone rushes about. No time for visiting family." Hestia had told her this when they first met. Nicole hadn't known what she meant, but she did now. Nicole was all fire and nothing else.

"You're Hestia," Percy said. "Goddess of the Hearth." She nodded.

"My lady," Nicole asked, "why aren't you with the other Olympians, fighting Typhon?"

"I prefer not to fight," Hestia said sadly. "I'm not much for fighting. Besides," she said, "Someone has to keep the home fires burning while the other gods are away."

"So you're guarding Mount Olympus?" Percy asked.

"Guard may be too strong a word. But if you ever need a warm place to sit and a home-cooked meal, you are welcome to visit. Now eat." Nicole's plate disappeared before her eyes.

"That was great," Percy said. "Thank you, Hestia."

She nodded. "Did you have a good visit with May Castellan?"

"What's wrong with her, exactly?" He asked.

"She was born with a gift," Hestia said. "She could see through the Mist."

"Like my mother, but the glowing eyes thing-"

"Some bear the curse of sight better than others," the goddess said sadly. "For a while, May Castellan had many talents. She attracted the attention of Hermes himself. They had a beautiful baby boy. For a brief time, she was happy. And then she went too far."

"One minute she was all happy," Percy said. "And then she was freaking out about her son's fate, like she knew he'd turned into Kronos. What happened to... to divide her like that?"

The goddess's face darkened. "That is a story I do not like to tell. But May Castellan saw too much. If you are to understand your enemy Luke, you must understand his family."

"No wonder Luke ran away," He said. "I mean, it wasn't right to leave his mom like that, but still – he was just a kid. Hermes shouldn't have abandoned them."

"It's easy to judge others," Hestia warned. "But will you follow Luke's path? Seek the same powers?"

Nicole set down her plate. "We have no choice, my lady. It's the only way Percy stands a chance."

"Mmm." Hestia opened her hand and the fire roared. Flame shot thirty feet into the the fire died back down to normal.

"Not all powers are spectacular." Hestia looked at me. "Sometime the hardest power to master is the power of yielding. Do you believe me?"

"Uh-huh," He said. Nicole understood that.

The goddess smiled. "You are a good hero, Percy Jackson. Not too proud. I like that. But you have much to learn. When Dionysus was made a god, I gave up my throne for him. It was the only way to avoid a civil war among the gods."

"It unbalanced the Council," Percy remembered. "Suddenly there were seven guys and five girls."

Hestia shrugged. "It was the best solution, not a perfect one. Now I tend the fire. I fade slowly into the background. No one will ever write epic poems about the deeds of Hestia. Most demigods don't even stop to talk to me. But that is no matter. I keep the peace. I yield when necessary. Can you do this?"

"I don't know what you mean."

She studied him. "Perhaps not yet. But soon. Will you continue you quest?"

"Is that why you're here- to warn me against going?"

Hestia shook her head. "I am here because when all else fails, when all the other mighty gods have gone off to war, I am all that's left. Home. Hearth. I am the last Olympian. You must remember me when you face your final decision."

He looked at Nicole, then back at Hestia "I have to continue, my lady. I have to stop Luke... I mean Kronos."

Hestia nodded. "Very well. I cannot be of much assistance, beyond what I have already told you. But since you sacrificed to me, I can return you to your own hearth. I will see you again, Percy, on Olympus."

"You're sending me to my hearth…" Percy trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing. "My mom's apartment?"

The goddess waved her hand, and everything faded.

**~0o0~**

Suddenly they just appeared on Percy's mom's couch in her apartment on the Upper East Side. Percy's mom and stepdad, Paul, were eating dinner when they randomly turned up. They looked a bit shocked, Nicole didn't blame them.

"Percy?" Mrs Blofis said, just looking concerned. "What are you doing here?" Mr Blofis didn't react as calmly. He literally jumped back out of his seat.

"How did you..." Mr Blofis stared at Percy like he'd never seen him before. "All the talk about monsters, and being a demigod... it's really true?" Percy nodded. Nicole remembered it well. Percy had freaked out; he had paced around his room for a solid hour. Nicole had tried to help him as best she could, but she hadn't really experienced the situation.

"You know, Mr Blofis, if you still need convincing, I could do this." Nicole said, trying to be helpful. She snapped her fingers and three skeletons appeared from the ground. Nicole had no idea how it worked in an apartment building, as they weren't touching the ground, but she wasn't about to ask. Mr Blofis jumped back even further.

"Nicole..." Percy gritted his teeth. "You're scaring him."

"Oh, right. Sorry..." She said, returning the skeletons. Maybe that was a bit overkill.

Mr Blofis laughed like he was delighted. "Are you kidding? This is awesome! I mean, when I saw the hoof prints on the Prius, I thought maybe. But this!"

"Thanks for not freaking out," Percy said.

"Oh, I'm freaking out," He promised, his eyes wide. "I just think it's awesome!"

"Yeah, well," Percy said, "you may not be so excited when you hear what's happening."

And so they told them about Typhon, and the gods, and the battle that was sure to come. Nicole explained her plan. Mrs Blofis took a deep breath, like she was thinking how to tell him no.

"Percy, it's dangerous," she said. "Even for you."

"Mom, I know. I could die. Nicole explained that. But if we don't try-"

"We'll all die," Nicole said. "Mrs Blofis, we don't stand a chance against an invasion. And there will be an invasion."

"An invasion of New York?" Mr Blofis said. "Is that even possible? How could we not see the... the monsters?"

"I don't know," Percy admitted. "I don't see how Kronos could just march into Manhattan, but the Mist is strong. Typhon is trampling across the country right now, and mortals think he's a storm system."

"Mrs Blofis," Nicole said, "Percy needs your blessing. The process has to start that way. I wasn't sure until we met Luke's mom, but now I'm positive. This has only been done successfully twice before. Both times, the mother had to give her blessing. She had to be willing to let her son take the risk."

"You want me to bless this?" She shook her head. "It's crazy. Percy, please-"

"Mom, I can't do it without you."

"And if you survive this ...this process?"

"Then I go to war," He said. "Me against Kronos. And only one of us will survive." When he said it out loud, it sounded twenty times worse. She silently prayed to all the gods that Percy would survive. He _had _to.

"You're my son," she said miserably. "I can't just..."

"Sally." Mr Blofis put his hand over hers. "I can't claim to know what you and Percy have been going through all these years. But it sounds to me... it sounds like Percy is doing something noble. I wish I had that much courage."

Mrs Blofis looked like she was about to cry. "Percy," she said, "I give you my blessing."

Percy glanced at Nicole. Why did she have to say yes? It was all Nicole could do to nod. "It's time."

"Percy," Mrs Blofis said. "One last thing. If you… if you survive this fight with Kronos, send me a sign." She rummaged through her purse and handed me her cell phone.

"Mom," I said, "you know demigods and phones-"

"I know," she said. "But just in case. If you're not able to call… maybe a sign that I could see from anywhere in Manhattan. To let me know you're okay."

"Like Theseus," Mr Blofis suggested. "He was supposed to raise white sails when he came home to Athens."

"They can find something else," Aphrodite shrugged.

"Except he forgot," Nicole muttered. "And his father jumped off the palace roof in despair. But other than that, it was a great idea."

"What about a flag or a flare?" Mrs Blofis said. "From Olympus –the Empire State Building."

"Something blue," Percy said. Nicole almost snorted. She never understood Percy's obsession with blue food.

"Yes," She agreed. "I'll watch for a blue signal. And I'll try to avoid jumping off palace roofs."

She gave him one last hug before he and Nicole left the apartment. The warm and fuzzy feeling you get just after a meal had worn off, and Nicole felt completely hollow.

"Where now?" Percy asked Nicole. "Los Angeles?"

"No need," She said. "There's a closer entrance to the Underworld."


	15. Stupid hormones

**AN: I don't own Percy Jackson. Okay, one day. I can't deal with this. *screams* And here is the scene... Its only taken 14 chapters -_- **

Nicole led him to Central Park. She hadn't talked to him. Percy would never forgive her. But her father only wanted to talk. He wouldn't lie, Nicole had to have faith. They stopped by some rocks

Percy frowned. "Through the rocks?"

"The Underworld has two major entrances," Nicole said. "You know the one in L.A."

"Charon's ferry."

Nicole nodded. "Most souls go that way, but there's a smaller path, harder to find. The Door of Orpheus."

"The dude with the harp."

"Dude with the lyre," She corrected. "But yeah, him. He used his music to charm the earth and open a new path into the Underworld. He sang his way right into Hades' palace and almost got away with his wife's soul."

"So this is the Door of Orpheus." He was obviously trying and failing to look impressed. "How does it open?"

"We need music," Nicole said. "How's your singing?"

"Um, no. Can't you just, like, tell it to open? You're the daughter of Hades and all."

"It's not so easy. We need music." Nicole wasn't about to attempt singing, if she did, the door would close further.

"I have a better idea." He turned and called, "GROVER!" And they waited for what seemed like forever.

"It's no good," Nicole said at last. He shut his eyes and concentrated. A couple of minutes later, he almost fell over.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I got through. He's... yeah. He's on his way."

A minute later, the tree next to them shivered. Grover fell out of the branches, right on his head.

"Grover!" Percy yelled.

"Blah-haa-haa!" Grover bleated.

"You okay, man?"

"Oh, I'm fine." He rubbed his head. "I was at the other end of the park. The dryads had this great idea of passing me through the trees to get me here. They don't understand height very well."

"Good to see you, G-man," Percy said. "You remember Nicole."

Grover nodded at Nicole, and then he gave Percy a big hug.

"Perrrrcy!" he bleated. "I missed you! I miss camp. They don't serve very good enchiladas in the wilderness."

"I was worried," Percy said. "Where've you been the last two months?"

"The last two-" Grover's smile faded. "The last two months? What are you talking about?"

"We haven't heard from you," Hw said. "Juniper's worried. We sent Iris messages, but-"

"Hold on." He looked up at the stars like he was trying to calculate his position. "What month is this?"

"August."

The colour drained from his face. "That's impossible. It's June. I just lay down to take a nap and ..." He grabbed Percy's arms. "I remember now! He knocked me out. Percy, we have to stop him!"

"Whoa," Percy said. "Slow down. Tell me what happened."

He took a deep breath. "I was ...I was walking in the woods up by Harlem Meer. And I felt this tremble in the ground, like something powerful was near."

"You can sense stuff like that?" Nicole asked.

Grover nodded. "Since Pan's death, I can feel when something is wrong in nature. It's like my ears and eyes are sharper when I'm in the Wild. Anyway, I started following the scent. This man in a long black coat was walking through the park, and I noticed he didn't cast a shadow. Middle of a sunny day, and he cast no shadow. He kind of shimmered as he moved."

"Like a mirage?" Nicole asked.

"Yes," Grover said. "And whenever he passed humans-"

"The humans would pass out, "Nicole said. "Curl up and go to sleep." Nicole had a feeling she knew who this was.

"That's right! Then after he was gone, they'd get up and go about their business like nothing happened."

Percy stared at Nicole. "You know this guy in black?"

"Afraid so," Nicole said. "Grover, what happened?"

"I followed the guy. He kept looking up at the buildings around the park like he was making estimates or something. This lady jogger ran by, and she curled up on the sidewalk and started snoring. The guy in black put his hand on her forehead like he was checking her temperature. Then he kept walking. By this time, I knew he was a monster or something even worse. I followed him into this grove, to the base of a big elm tree. I was about to summon some dryads to help me capture him when he turned and..." Grover swallowed. "Percy, his face. I couldn't make out his face because it kept shifting. Just looking at him made me sleepy. I said, 'What are you doing?' He said, 'Just having a look around. You should always scout a battlefield before the battle.' I said something really smart like, 'This forest is under my protection. You won't start any battles here!' And he laughed. He said, 'You're lucky I'm saving my energy for the main event, little satyr. I'll just grant you a short nap. Pleasant dreams.' And that's the last thing I remember."

Nicole exhaled. "Grover, you met Morpheus, the God of Dreams… You're lucky you ever woke up."

"Two months," Grover moaned. "He put me to sleep for two months!"

"Why didn't the nymphs try to wake you?" Percy asked.

Grover shrugged. "Most nymphs aren't good with time. Two months for a tree-that's nothing. They probably didn't think anything was wrong."

"We've got to figure out what Morpheus was doing in the park," Percy said.

"I don't like this 'main event' thing he mentioned."

"He's working for Kronos," Nicole said. "We know that already. A lot of the minor gods are. This just proves there's going to be an invasion. Percy, we have to get on with our plan."

"Wait," Grover said. "What plan?" They told him, and Grover started tugging at his leg fur. "You're not serious," he said. "Not the Underworld again."

"I'm not asking you to come, man," Percy promised. "I know you just woke up. But we need some music to open the door. Can you do it?"

Grover took out his reed pipes. "I guess I could try. I know a few Nirvana tunes that can split rocks. But, Percy, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Please, man," He said. "It would mean a lot. For old times' sake?"

He whimpered. "As I recall, in the old times we almost died a lot. But okay, here goes nothing." He put his pipes to his lips and played a shrill, lively tune. The boulders trembled. A few more stanzas and they cracked open, revealing a triangular crevice. Steps led down into the darkness. The air smelled of mildew and death. Home sweet home.

Percy turned to Grover. "Thanks ...I think."

"Perrrrcy, is Kronos really going to invade?"

"I wish I could tell you better, but yeah. He will."

"I've got to rally the nature spirits, then. Maybe we can help. I'll see if we can find this Morpheus."

"Better tell Juniper you're okay, too."

His eyes widened. "Juniper! Oh, she's going to kill me!"

He started to run off, then scrambled back and gave Percy another hug.

"Be careful down there! Come back alive!"

**~0o0~**

"Ready?" Nicole asked him. "It'll be fine. Don't worry." She was trying mostly to convince herself. And so they walked down the stairs to darkness. The stairs went on forever-narrow, steep, and slippery. It was completely dark except for the light of Percy's sword. Nicole lagged behind, the longer it took to get to the Underworld the better.

"You okay?" Percy asked her.

"Fine. Just keep moving," She said. It took about an hour, but they made it. We emerged at the base of a cliff, on a plain of black volcanic sand. Right by the Styx. Nicole turned pale. It was as if an anvil was wedged in her stomach

"So, Nicole ...how do we do this?"

"We have to go inside the gates first," She choked out.

"But the river's right here."

"I have to get something," She said. "It's the only way." She marched off. Percy caught up behind her. She sniffed. Percy, father. Percy, father. Percy, information... That feeling in her stomach, that was guilt. She couldn't. She shouldn't trust him. They could go to the palace after... She stopped in her tracks and turned to the Styx.

"I thought you needed to get something." Percy said.

"You know what, we can do this first." Nicole twirled her thumbs. They reached the bank. The black water, floating with objects of mortals' wishes, did not look inviting.

"So… I just jump in?"

"You have to prepare yourself first," Nicole said darkly, "or the river will destroy you. It will burn away your body and soul."

"Sounds fun," He muttered.

"This is no joke," Nicole warned. "There is only one way to stay anchored to your mortal life. You have to…" Nicole was interrupted by a Greek warrior behind Percy. He looked seriously scary. One thing gave him away. He had an arrow stuck just above his ankle. Or his heel.

"Achilles," Percy said.

The ghost nodded. "I warned the other one not to follow my path. Now I will warn you."

"Luke? You spoke with Luke?"

"Do not do this," he said. "It will make you powerful. But it will also make you weak. Your prowess in combat will be beyond any mortal's, but your weaknesses, your failings will increase as well."

"You mean I'll have a bad heel?" Percy said. "Couldn't I just, like, wear something besides sandals? No offense."

He stared down at his bloody foot. "The heel is only my physical weakness, demigod. My mother, Thetis, held me there when she dipped me in the Styx. What really killed me was my own arrogance. Beware! Turn back!" Nicole could tell that he meant it.

"I have to," Percy said. "Otherwise I don't stand a chance."

Achilles lowered his head. "Let the gods witness I tried. Hero, if you must do this, concentrate on your mortal point. Imagine one spot of your body that will remain vulnerable. This is the point where your soul will anchor your body to the world. It will be your greatest weakness, but also your only hope. No man may be completely invulnerable. Lose sight of what keeps you mortal, and the River Styx will burn you to ashes. You will cease to exist."

"I don't suppose you could tell me Luke's mortal point?"

He scowled. "Prepare yourself, foolish boy. Whether you survive this or not, you have sealed your doom!" With that happy thought, he vanished. Nicole felt a huge amount of dread. She couldn't let Percy be burned to ashes.

"Percy," Nicole said, "maybe he's right."

"This was your idea."

"I know, but now that we're here-"

"Just wait on the shore. If anything happens to me… Well, maybe you'll be the child of the prophecy after all." Nicole shook her head.

"Percy, you know I don't want that." Nicole grabbed his hands. "If... If you-"

"I'll be okay. I'm always okay." Percy said, trying to smile. She didn't want to let him go. If this didn't work... Last time they had come to the Underworld he had nearly died. Nicole didn't want to take that risk again. His amazing green eyes met hers as he broke his hands away, turning toward the Styx. She hesitated.

"Wait." She said, before she lost her nerve. He looked at her again. Gulping, she ran toward him and her lips crashed into his. He didn't react at first, maybe he was just shocked. But he didn't pull away and gag like she was expecting. He kissed her back just as enthusiastically. He dropped his pen. It was like the whole world faded and only they mattered. No prophecy, no Kronos, no war. Just two people. Nicole felt weak in the knees. Percy was a lot taller than her, so she had to tiptoe a bit. She would have fallen if his arms hadn't been wrapped tightly around her waist. When they finally broke apart there was silence. She blinked. Percy, looking just as stunned as she did, nodded and walked into the Styx. When he turned his back Nicole almost fainted. She had forgotten, just for a second, how to breathe.

Within a second of contact, Percy face planted the water. "PERCY!" She almost screamed. He went under. A tear dripped down her cheek. This was all her fault. Why did she suggest this? And why, for the gods's sakes, did she just do that? She just full on made out with Percy Jackson. She didn't like Percy, did she? She couldn't. He would never like her back, even if she did hypothetically like him. He was obviously head over heels for Annabeth, and then Rachel... No. She couldn't let herself do this. She blamed it all on Aphrodite. She only kissed Percy because she wanted to see what it was like, she concluded. He was probably dead now, anyway.

Suddenly Percy burst out of the river. He collapsed on the sand, and Nicole scrambled back in surprise. She felt like this was really good or really bad. His skin was bright red.

"Are you okay?" She stammered. "Your skin. Oh, gods. You're hurt!"

"I'm fine… I think." The colour of his skin turned back to normal. Nicole let out the breath she had been holding.

"Do you feel stronger?" Nicole asked.

Before he could answer, a voice boomed, "THERE!"

An army of the dead marched toward them. A hundred skeletal Roman legionnaires led the way with shields and spears. Behind them came an equal number of British redcoats with bayonets fixed. In the middle of the host, Hades himself rode a black-and-gold chariot pulled by nightmare horses, their eyes and manes smouldering with fire.

"You will not escape me this time, Percy Jackson!" Her father bellowed. "Destroy him!"

"Father, no! You promised." Nicole shouted. She stood between them. Her father raised his hand.

"Should have gotten an oath. And _you_, Nicole. You're next. You dare betray me for... for _this_?" He pointed to Percy. "You are no daughter of mine." He raised his voice so the whole of the Underworld could hear. Nicole felt like it should hurt more, being disowned. But in that moment, she knew her side. She backed up towards Percy. The River Styx exploded. A black tidal wave smashed into the legionnaires. Spears and shields flew everywhere. Roman zombies began to dissolve, smoke coming off their bronze helmets. Percy charged.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_. Nicole cursed. A hundred muskets fired at HIM, point blank. All of them missed. He crashed into their line and started hacking with his sword. Bayonets jabbed. Swords slashed. Guns reloaded and fired. Nothing touched him. Nicole couldn't even see what was happening.

Somehow Percy had gone through them all. Hades raised his staff. A bolt of dark energy shot toward him, but he deflected it off my blade and slammed into him. Her father and Percy both tumbled out of the chariot. The speed of the fighting was incredible. Nicole had never seen anything like it. Percy's knee was planted on Hades' chest. He was holding the collar of his royal robes in one fist, and the tip of his sword was poised right over her father's face. Silence.

Percy had destroyed the entire army and left nothing but smoke. Hades swallowed. "Now, Jackson, listen here…" There was no way Percy could kill him, but Nicole hoped he would injure her father. Just a little.

"Just because I'm a nice person," Percy snarled, "I'll let you go. But first, tell me everything I need to know." Her father melted away. Percy cursed and got to his feet, breathing heavily.

Nicole's mouth hung open. "You just… with a sword… you just-"

"I think the river thing worked," Percy said.

"Oh gee," She said sarcastically. "_You think_?"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you... are you okay?" He asked. Nicole rubbed the corner of her eye.

"I chose my side. It just turned out to be a different one as him. If he wants to throw a hissy fit about it, then so be it." She shrugged.

"Go back to your father," He told her. "Tell him he owes me for letting him go. Find out what's going to happen to Mount Olympus and convince him to help."

Nicole stared at him. "I… I can't. He disowned me. He hates me now. I mean… even more."

"What did he mean by betray him?"

"I kind of promised to take you to him. He said he wanted to talk." Percy didn't look mad.

"You have to," He said. "You owe me, if you were going to lead me to my certain death."

"Percy, I'm sorry. I really am. Please… let me come with you. I want to fight."

"You'll be more help down here."

"You mean you don't trust me anymore," She said miserably. She didn't want to consider the other reason.

"Just go back to your father," Percy said. "Work on him. You're the only person who might be able to get him to listen."

"That's a depressing thought." Nicole sighed. "All right. I'll do my best. Besides, he's still hiding something from me about my mom. Maybe I can find out what."

"Good luck." He said. "I guess I have to go."

"Where?" Nicole said.

"To get this war started. It's time I found Luke." Nicole smirked. She pulled him in for a hug, but he flinched slightly. He was probably scared she was going to kiss him again. After she let him go, she sighed because of the awkwardness she had created.

"Go crush him for me." She said, and Percy turned back to the door, leading straight to the living.

**Next chapter: The battle!**


	16. This is war

**AN: I don't own Percy Jackson. And, point of information, Persefs is how you pronounce Perseus in Greek, thought it would be fun to add. Just finished House of Hades. OMG. Amazing book. And 4,400 views? Wow. I love all you guys so much x **

Nicole tapped her fingers against her side. Her father was still remaining abstinent from the battle. He had calmed down a bit since disowning her, he acted like he'd forgotten about it. But still he would not go. She had tried to avoid him, other than her daily plea for him to help. Every time he saw her, he would leave muttering "Stupid Persefs" or something like that. She had hoped that maybe he might tell her something about her mother, but Nicole doubted it more every day. Especially when Demeter and Persephone were there. Demeter, her aunt and step grandmother (Nicole didn't really want to ask), said that she needed more cereal. That was it. Nicole wanted to take this into her own hands.

She had snuck out alone in the gardens of Persephone. She had just dug a hole in one of Persephone's flower beds, which Nicole knew would result in more time as a flower. She poured a goblet of wine into the hole and began to chant. "Let the dead taste again. Let them rise and take this offering. _Mother_, show yourself!"

White smoke gathered. A human figure formed, but it wasn't Nicole's mother. It was a girl with dark hair, olive skin, and the silvery clothes of a Hunter. Bianca.

"Bianca," Nicole said. "But-"

"Don't summon our mother, Nicole," she warned. "She is the one spirit you are forbidden to see."

"Why?" She demanded. "What's our father hiding?"

"Pain," Bianca said. "Hatred. A curse that stretches back to the Great Prophecy."

"What do you mean?" Nicole said. "I can't deal with anymore lies."

"The knowledge will only hurt you. Remember what I said: holding grudges is a fatal flaw for children of Hades."

"I know that," Nicole said. "But I'm not the same as I used to be, Bianca. Stop trying to protect me!"

"Nicole, you don't understand-" Nicole swiped her hand through the mist, and Bianca's image dissipated. She felt mean, given she spent half a year before trying to summon her. But she didn't want to see Bianca. At least, right now.

"Mother" She said again. "Speak to me!"

A different image formed. It was a scene rather than a single ghost. Nicole and Bianca were playing in the lobby of an elegant hotel, chasing each other around marble columns. They didn't look much younger than twelve. Nicole was shocked. She looked so different. She was the spitting image of those children you always saw playing in books about the war. If she didn't know any better, she was looking at the image of a rich kid, who only laughed and shrugged off everyone else's suffering. Nicole was glad she didn't remember herself that way.

A woman sat on a nearby sofa. She wore a black dress, gloves, and looked exactly like Bianca. Except for the eyes. Those were an exact copy of Nicole's. On a chair next to her sat Hades, her father, but he was wearing a black pinstripe suit.

"Please, my dear," he said. "You must come to the Underworld. I don't care what Persephone thinks! I can keep you safe there."

"No, my love." She spoke with an Italian accent. "Raise our children in the land of the dead? I will not do this."

"Maria, listen to me." Maria? A shiver ser though her spine. She knew that name. This woman was her mother. "The war in Europe has turned the other gods against me. A prophecy has been made. My children are no longer safe. Poseidon and Zeus have forced me into an agreement. None of us are to have demigod children ever again."

"But you already have Nicole and Bianca. Surely-"

"No! The prophecy warns of a child who turns sixteen. Zeus has decreed that the children I currently have must be turned over to Camp Half-Blood for proper training, but I know what he means. At best they'll be watched, imprisoned, turned against their father. Even more likely, he will not take a chance. He won't allow my demigod children to reach sixteen. He'll find a way to destroy them, and I won't risk that!"

"Certamente," He mother said. Nicole somehow understood it meant certainly. "We will stay together. Zeus is un imbecile." Nicole would have sniggered at this, had it been a different situation. Her mother was brave. Her father glanced nervously at the ceiling.

"Maria, please. I told you, Zeus gave me a deadline of last week to turn over the children. His wrath will be horrible, and I cannot hide you forever. As long as you are with the children, you are in danger too."

Her mother smiled "You are a god, my love. You will protect us. But I will not take Nicole and Bianca to the Underworld."

Her father wrung his hands. "Then, there is another option. I know a place in the desert where time stands still. I could send the children there, just for a while, for their own safety, and we could be together. I will build you a golden palace by the Styx."

She laughed gently. "You are a kind man, my love. A generous man. The other gods should see you as I do, and they would not fear you so. But Nicole and Bianca need their mother. Besides, they are only children. The gods wouldn't really hurt them."

"You don't know my family," Her father said darkly. "Please, Maria, I can't lose you."

She touched his lips with her fingers. "You will not lose me. Wait for me while I get my purse. Watch the children." She kissed him and rose from the sofa. Her father watched her walk upstairs as if her every step away caused him pain.

A moment later, he tensed. Image Nicole and Bianca stopped playing as if they sensed something too.

"No!" Her father said. But even his godly powers were too slow. He only had time to erect a wall of black energy around the dream children before the hotel exploded. The force was so violent, the entire mist image dissolved. When it came into focus again, her father was kneeling at the ruins, holding the broken form of her mother. Fires still burned all around him. Lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder rumbled.

Nicole and Bianca stared at their mother uncomprehendingly. The Fury Alecto appeared behind them, hissing and flapping her leathery wings. The children didn't seem to notice her.

"Zeus!" Her father shook his fist at the sky. "I will crush you for this! I will bring her back!"

"My lord, you cannot," Alecto warned. "You of all immortals must respect the laws of death."

"Take them," he told Alecto, choking back a sob. "Wash their memories clean in the Lethe and bring them to the Lotus Hotel. Zeus will not harm them there."

"As you wish, my lord," Alecto said. "And the woman's body?

"Take her as well," he said bitterly. "Give her the ancient rites."

Alecto, Nicole and Bianca, and their mother's body dissolved into shadows, leaving her father alone in the ruins.

"I warned you," a new voice said.

Her father turned. A girl in a multicoloured dress stood by the smouldering remains of the sofa. She had short black hair and sad eyes. She was the same age as Nicole had been just before.

"You dare come here?" Her father growled. "I should blast you to dust!"

"You cannot," the girl said. "The power of Delphi protects me."

"You've killed the woman I loved!" Her father roared. "Your prophecy brought us to this.'"

He loomed over the girl, but she didn't flinch.

"Zeus ordained the explosion to destroy the children," she said, "because you defied his will. I had nothing to do with it. And I did warn you to hide them sooner."

"I couldn't! Maria would not let me! Besides, they were innocent."

"Nevertheless, they are your children, which make them dangerous. Even if you put them away in the Lotus Hotel, you only delay the problem. Nicole and Bianca will never be able to rejoin the world lest they turn sixteen."

"Because of your so-called Great Prophecy. And you have forced me into an oath to have no other children. You have left me with nothing!"

"I foresee the future," the girl said. "I cannot change it."

"Then, Oracle, hear the words of Hades," he growled. "Perhaps I cannot bring back Maria. Nor can I bring yon an early death. But your soul is still mortal, and I can curse you."

The girl's eyes widened. "You would not-"

"I swear," Hades said, "as long as my children remain outcasts, as long as I labour under the curse of your Great Prophecy, the Oracle of Delphi will never have another mortal host. You will never rest in peace. No other will take your place. Your body will wither and die, and still the Oracle's spirit will be locked inside you. You will speak your bitter prophecies until you crumble to nothing. The Oracle will die with you!"

The girl screamed, and the misty image was blasted to shreds. Nicole fell to her knees in Persephone's garden, her face white with shock. Standing in front of her was her father, the real one, towering in his black robes and scowling down at her.

"And just what," he asked Nicole, "do you think you're doing?"

"Father..." She said weakly. A tear ran down her cheek. Then came the anger. Zeus killed her mother. Zeus... Nicole saw red with rage.

"Control yourself." Her father said, and Nicole saw what he meant. All the dust was floating around her, miniature rocks had burst out the ground. She took a deep breath and the dust fell.

"You... You... Zeus... Murder." Nicole was quite literally speechless. It was her own fault. She had wanted answers, and now she got them. Her father gave her the softest expression she had ever seen. Was it pity? Nicole couldn't tell.

"She was from Venice, but her father was a diplomat in Washington, D.C. That's where I met her. When you and your sister were young, it was a bad time to be children of Hades. World War II was brewing. A few of my, ah, _other__children_ were leading the losing side. I thought it best to put you two out of harm's way."

Nicole stared at her father with shock. "You loved her." Her father nodded. "Why did you take away our memories?" He remained silent. "Alecto was the lawyer that got us out... Why then? Why not years before. If you wanted one of us to have the prophecy, why not get us out sooner?"

"The time wasn't right before." He merely said. Nicole looked at him curiously. She could not resent her father. "The prophecy wouldn't change, anyway. Prophecies cannot be changed."

"Even if, hypothetically, we had gotten out of the hotel sooner, we were twins. The prophecy said 'a child of the eldest gods' meaning one."

Her father narrowed his eyebrows, as if he was thinking. "It would have been you. You were born first." Nicole stayed silent. Her father had put her away for over half a century, but that had saved her life. Her father must care, just a little bit.

"You show bravery beyond you years," he said, "You betrayed me, but yet you remained here."

"But father," Nicole said carefully. "You are mistaken. I did not betray you. We are on the same side. At least, if you choose to be. There was no betrayal. We all want the same thing, in the end. "

Her father studied her in a way she had never seen before. He looked surprised. "Very well." He said. "I shall think on it." Nicole beamed brighter than ever before. But she was still sad. And angry, but not as much.

**~0o0~**

18th August, A.K.A, the end of the world. Her father had only decided to go to battle the night before, and Nicole couldn't be more pleased. Percy had said she could do it. Now she was ready for the real action. Holding on to Mrs O'Leary, they shadow travelled straight into the battle. It was the funniest thing. All the enemies parted for her and the hellhound. She was probably radiating her own fear on the monsters. She strolled in casually, whistling. She stood right by Percy, and flashed him a smile.

"Nicole?" He said.

"Too late to join the party?" She smirked.

"Daughter of Hades." Kronos/Luke/whoever spit on the ground. "Do you love death so much you wish to experience it?"

"Your death," Nicole said, "would be great for me."

"I'm immortal, you fool! I have escaped Tartarus. You have no business here, and no chance to live."

Nicole drew her sword. "Too bad. I don't agree." Kronos snarled but he was quickly quietened. Nicole stabbed her blade of Stygian Iron into the ground, and like always, it melted like butter. Nicole focused as much energy as possible, perhaps more than the Battle of the Labyrinth, into the ground. As it shook she must have been concentrating hard, because Percy grabbed her shoulder, probably in concern.

Then the crazy happened. Instead of feeling drained, Nicole felt about five times as powerful. She didn't know how to describe it. It felt weird, like something was itching to burst out of her. So she let it. And it was euphoric. The whole of New York's plumbing exploded. The ground opened at least ten feet in a circle, as far as she could tell, all around the Empire State Building. All that remained was a small bridge of sorts between the two. She didn't want to stop. This dominance over the elements felt limitless. It was her fathers' dramatic arrival that made her snap out of it. As soon as Percy removed his hand, they both fell to their knees. They quickly rose again, but Nicole felt drained. That had been the best experience if her life, but there was a lingering feeling that she could have done more.

Nicole knew how to channel power from shadows and stuff, but had she channelled Percy? Was that even possible? She turned her attention back to the battle. Thousands of undead warriors emerged from the ground.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Kronos demanded. "The dead are no match for us."

The sky turned dark and cold. Shadows thickened. A harsh war horn sounded, and as the dead soldiers formed up ranks with their guns and swords and spears, an enormous chariot roared down Fifth Avenue. It came to a stop next to Nicole. The horses were living shadows, fashioned from darkness. The chariot was inlaid with obsidian and gold, decorated with scenes of painful death. Holding the reins was her father, with Demeter and Persephone riding behind him.

He smiled coldly. "Hello, Father. You're looking . . . young."

"Hades," Kronos growled. "I hope you and the ladies have come to pledge your allegiance."

"I'm afraid not." Hades sighed. "My daughter here convinced me that perhaps I should prioritize my list of enemies." He glanced at Percy with distaste. "As much as I dislike certain upstart demigods, it would not do for Olympus to fall. I would miss bickering with my siblings. And if there is one thing we agree on-it is that you were a TERRIBLE father."

"True," muttered Demeter. "No appreciation of agriculture."

"Mother!" Persephone complained.

Her father drew his sword. "Now fight me! For today the House of Hades will be called the saviours of Olympus."

"I don't have time for this," Kronos snarled.

He struck the ground with his scythe. A crack spread in both directions, circling the Empire State Building. A wall of force shimmered along the fissure line, separating Kronos's vanguard and the demigods from the bulk of the two armies.

"What's he doing?" Percy muttered.

"Sealing us in," Thalia said. "He's collapsing the magic barriers around Manhattan – cutting off just the building, and us."

Sure enough, outside the barrier, car engines revved to life. Pedestrians woke up and stared uncomprehendingly at the monsters and zombies all around them. Car doors opened. And at the end of the block, Mr and Mrs Blofis, Percy's parents, stared at them. Nicole knew thatr Percy's mom could see through the mist.

"No," Percy said. "Don't . . ."

Nicole could tell from her expression that she understood how serious things were. They ran straight toward the battle. Meanwhile, her father charged at the wall of force, but his chariot crashed against it and overturned. He got to his feet, cursing, and blasted the wall with black energy. The barrier held.

"ATTACK!" he roared.

The armies of the dead clashed with the Titan's monsters. Fifth Avenue exploded into absolute chaos. Mortals screamed and ran for cover. Demeter waved her hand and an entire column of giants turned into a wheat field. Persephone changed the dracaenae's spears into sunflowers. Nicole slashed and hacked her way through the enemy, trying to protect the pedestrians.

"I'll get them!" Nicole yelled, and Percy went on fighting monsters. She fought her way towards them, but it turned out they didn't need any help. Mr Blofis grabbed a sword from a fallen hero and did a pretty fine job keeping a dracaena busy. He stabbed her in the gut, and she disintegrated.

"Paul?" Percy said in amazement.

He turned toward him and grinned. "I hope that was a monster I just killed. I was a Shakespearian actor in college! Picked up a little swordplay!"

"Mom!" Percy yelled. A Laistrygonian giant charged toward Mrs Blofis. She was rummaging around in an abandoned police car – maybe looking for the emergency radio – and her back was turned. Nicole couldn't run over in time to save her.

She whirled when the monster was almost on top of her. She was holding something. She cranked the pump and the shotgun blast blew the giant twenty feet backward, right into Nicole's sword.

"Nice one," Mr Blofis said.

"When did you learn to fire a shotgun?" Percy demanded.

She blew the hair out of her face. "About two seconds ago. Percy, we'll be fine. Go!"

"Yes," Nicole agreed, "we'll handle the army. You have to get Kronos!"

**~0o0~**

Nicole kept fighting until she was sore all over. She was not as good at close combat as she was with her powers, but she was too drained for that to be an option. She was nearly killed by something, but someone saved her from behind. Connor Stoll. He pushed the monster over the ridge.

"Thanks." She said. They fought a circle back to back.

"Don't mention it," He said, stabbing the monster to the left. And so the battle carried on like that. The demigods and the army of skeletons overpowering the enemy. When they were down to the last ten or so monsters, Nicole couldn't wait any longer. She ran straight for Olympus.

Nicole would have complained about the chirpy music, had it not been a life or death situation. When it was over, she immediately sprinted out of the elevator and didn't even bother to look upon the eternal city. Something else distracted her. It was the three fates, and they were carrying a shroud. No. No, no, no, no, no. "Percy!" She wailed.


	17. So he didn't die

**AN: She says 4,400 last chapter. Now? 5,000. HOLY ZEUS! Probably nothing to be excited about, but I love you guys. Okay so I got a question about love triangles. The answer? Well... Okay. My friend who reads this story dared me to do it. She said it was impossible to do anything triangle like without being cliché. I am trying to prove her wrong. Those of you who have read HOH will know it's a lot more complicated that what you think. Never will it be anybody moaning about choices or anything. In fact (spoiler) later, somebody important later tells Nicole she has a choice and she doesn't accept that. And part two of your question... No. I am not that nice. **

Nicole ran toward the group of people. Her ears had stopped buzzing now. Then she saw him. Stood right in front of her, messy black hair, green eyes and all. She ran into his arms with such a force it knocked him to the ground. He didn't seem to mind though.

"I... I thought... The fates..." Percy touched a finger to his lips and Nicole just shook her head. Half laughing and half sobbing with relief. "You're not dead!" She said, burying her face even further into his hair.

"I know." He said quietly. Nicole was quite aware of the looks they were getting, but she was way too far gone with joy to care. Then came the realisation.

"Oh gods, that shroud. Oh, is Annabeth okay?" Percy nodded but motioned a stretcher, where Annabeth was lying. She had just passed out. After Percy had told her the whole story, without losing contact with her hand the whole time, she might add, Nicole had to be medical control. She had the ability to see who needed help fastest.

Hours passed and Nicole was ready to pass out her self. At least Percy got to rest. She was completely drained. She had barely noticed the various gods come into the throne room.

"POSEIDON!" a voice roared. Zeus had taken his throne. All the gods took their thrones. Nicole couldn't help but smile that her father was present, sitting on a simple stone guest chair at the foot of the hearth. Nicole joined Percy, leaning weakly on his shoulder.

"Well, Poseidon?" Zeus grumped. "Are you too proud to join us in council, my brother?"

"I would be honoured, Lord Zeus." Poseidon strode over to his fishing seat, and the Olympian Council convened. Zeus started talking – some long speech about the bravery of the gods, etc. Annabeth walked in and stood next to them.

"Miss much?" she whispered.

"Nobody's planning to kill us, so far," Percy whispered back.

"First time today."

"As for my brothers," Zeus said, "we are thankful" – he cleared his throat like the words were hard to get out

"erm, thankful for the aid of Hades." Nicole crossed her arms and sniggered slightly. Her father nodded, looking as smug as she was. Nicole made a genuine smile.

"And, of course," Zeus continued, though he looked like his pants were smouldering, "We must . . . um . . . thank Poseidon."

"I'm sorry, brother," Poseidon said. "What was that?"

"We must thank Poseidon," Zeus growled. "Without whom . . . it would've been difficult-"

"Difficult?" Poseidon asked innocently. Nicole knew exactly where Percy got his immaturity from.

"Impossible," Zeus said. "Impossible to defeat Typhon."

The gods murmured agreement and pounded their weapons in approval.

"Which leaves us," Zeus said, "only the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well – even if there are a few dents in my throne."

He called Thalia forward first, since she was his daughter, and promised her help in filling the Hunters' ranks. Artemis smiled. "You have done well, my lieutenant. You have made me proud, and all those Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I am sure."

She glared pointedly at her father. He shrugged. "Probably." More death glares. Oh the irony. "Okay," He grumbled. "I'll streamline their application process."

Thalia beamed with pride. "Thank you, my lady." She bowed to the gods and then limped over to stand by Artemis's side.

"Tyson, son of Poseidon!" Zeus called. Tyson looked nervous, but he went to stand in the middle of the Council, and Zeus grunted.

"Doesn't miss many meals, does he?" Zeus muttered. "Tyson, for your bravery in the war, and for leading the Cyclopes, you are appointed a general in the armies of Olympus. You shall henceforth lead your brethren into war whenever required by the gods. And you shall have a new . . . um . . . what kind of weapon would you like? A sword? An axe?"

"Stick!" Tyson said, showing his broken club.

"Very well," Zeus said. "We will grant you a new, er, stick. The best stick that may be found."

"Hooray!" Tyson cried, and all the Cyclopes cheered and pounded him on the back as he rejoined them.

"Grover Underwood of the satyrs!" Dionysus called.

Grover came forward nervously.

"Oh, stop chewing your shirt," Dionysus chided. "Honestly, I'm not going to blast you. For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders."

Grover collapsed on the spot.

"Oh, wonderful," Dionysus sighed, as several naiads came forward to help Grover. "Well, when he wakes up, someone tell him that he will no longer be an outcast, and that all satyrs, naiads, and other spirits of nature will henceforth treat him as a lord of the Wild, with all rights, privileges, and honours, blah, blah, blah. Now please, drag him off before he wakes up and starts grovelling."

"FOOOOOD," Grover moaned, as the nature spirits carried him away.

Athena called, "Annabeth Chase, my own daughter."

Annabeth walked forward and knelt at her mother's feet.

Athena smiled. "You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is . . . well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

Annabeth looked up, stunned. "My… my lady?"

Athena smiled wryly. "You are an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon?"

"You mean… I can design whatever I want?"

"As your heart desires," the goddess said. "Make us a city for the ages."

"As long as you have plenty of statues of me," Apollo added.

"And me," Aphrodite agreed.

"Hey, and me!" Ares said. "Big statues with huge wicked swords and-"

"All right!" Athena interrupted. "She gets the point. Rise, my daughter, official architect of Olympus."

Annabeth rose in a trance and walked back toward them. Nicole had never liked Annabeth all that much, but Nicole couldn't help but feel happy for her. All the pity thoughts were certainly gone now, though Nicole could still see how puffy her eyes were.

"Way to go," Percy told her, grinning.

For once she was at a loss for words. "I'll . . . I'll have to start planning . . . Drafting paper, and, um, pencils-"

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. His name echoed around the chamber. All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. He walked before the gods. First he bowed to Zeus. Then knelt at Poseidon feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said. He stood uneasily. "A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?" Silence.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

"Any gift?" He said.

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson – if you wish it – you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Percy stared at him, stunned. "Um . . . a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dim-witted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth.

Nicole gulped. Percy, a god? Before that day, Nicole would have teased him and laughed for hours,. But now... Percy deserved it, if anyone. But he would be a god. Nicole was, as the gods would consider her, still mortal. _It would be better if he were dead. _Nicole quickly dismissed the thought. She could not allow herself to be selfish. Not today. But she would never see him again.

To her surprise, Percy looked at her. Directly into her eyes. Nicole realised with a start that her mouth was hanging wide open. She quickly closed it, and tried to smile. She flashed him a thumbs up and Percy turned back to the council.

"No," He said. Nicole's jaw dropped again. No? How could he say no? Who in their right minds would do that? With a jolt, Nicole realised that really, Percy and her were the same. Who would turn down the chance to be a great hero? Nicole had. The gods frowned at each other like they must have misheard.

"No?" Zeus said. "You are . . . turning down our generous gift?" There was a dangerous edge to his voice, like a thunderstorm about to erupt.

"I'm honoured and everything," Percy said. "Don't get me wrong. It's just . . . I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year." Nicole had covered her mouth with her hand. Screw not being selfish, Nicole was the happiest she had ever been.

"I do want a gift, though," He said. "Do you promise to grant my wish?"

Zeus thought about this. "If it is within our power."

"It is," He said. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx. Someone once told me," He said, looking at her father, "you should always get a solemn oath."

He shrugged. "Guilty."

"Very well!" Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request as long as it is within our power."

The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made.

"From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods," Percy said. "All the children . . . of all the gods."

The Olympians shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy," Poseidon said, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," He said. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

Zeus's royal nostrils flared. "You dare accuse-"

"No more undetermined children," He said. "I want you to promise to claim your children – all your demigod children – by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo said, but Percy ignored him.

"And the minor gods," He continued. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe-they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades-"

"Are you calling me a minor god?" Her father bellowed. Nicole had been listening in awe. Now he was probably going to be pulverised before he finished his sentence.

"No, my lord," He said quickly. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nicole has proven that." Nicole smiled widely. "No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish."

Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"

"Percy," Poseidon said, "you ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath," Percy said. "All of you."

Athena spoke up after a moments awkward silence. "The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps"-she glanced at Annabeth, and then spoke as if the words had a sour taste-"perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."

"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose . . ."

"All in favour," Hermes said.

All the gods raised their hands. Percy turned, but before he could leave, Poseidon called, "Honour guard!"

Immediately the Cyclopes came forward and made two lines from the thrones to the door-an aisle for Percy to walk through. They came to attention. Nicole couldn't feel prouder of her best friend.

"All hail, Perseus Jackson," Tyson said. "Hero of Olympus . . . and my big brother!"

**~0o0~**

Nicole waited for Percy by the elevator like he had told her to. He had been talking to Hermes for a while now. While he was doing so, Nicole concentrated on Luke. All she knew right now was that he was being judged. She hoped he would go to Elysium. Percy had started walking over, but was stopped by a menacing looking Athena. Nicole crept forward to listen. She had changed out of her armour, which was a slight relief.

"Well, Percy," she said. "You will stay mortal."

"Um, yes, ma'am."

"I would know your reasons."

"I want to be a regular guy. I want to grow up. Have, you know, a regular high school experience."

"And..."

"I couldn't leave anyone."

"Spare me." Athena stepped close to him. "I once warned you, Percy Jackson, that to save a friend you would destroy the world. Perhaps I was mistaken. You seem to have saved both your friends and the world. But think very carefully about how you proceed from here. I have given you the benefit of the doubt. Don't mess up."

"Um, no ma'am."

"And that little stunt you pulled earlier with your _friend. _Don't attempt that again. Harnessing divine power like that will consume your souls."

"Um, what?"

But she didn't answer. Instead, she burst into a column of flames. Nicole stepped forward.

"What does she mean, harnessing divine power?" Percy shrugged.

"I have no idea. Who does, when it's Athena you're dealing with?" Nicole laughed and they stepped in the elevator together. When they got into the lobby, they found Mr and Mrs Blofis arguing with the bald security guy, who'd returned to his post.

"I'm telling you," she yelled, "We have to go up! My son—" Then she saw him and her eyes widened. "Percy!"

She hugged him tight. "I'll be outside." Nicole said, figuring he needed a moment with his family. They had already filled up the massive crevice Nicole had made earlier. She walked down the street slightly, before seeing a spot of red hair. She ran toward it.

"Rachel?" The girl in question was attempting to climb Blackjack, Percy's Pegasus.

"I have to go to camp, Nicole, something's telling me!" She looked exasperated.

"You can't! You're mortal! Even if you got close, the dragon will get you. You'll be dead. I've had enough of death for one day." Nicole gestured her greatly with her hands.

"I know I have to." Rachel mounted Blackjack and flew off into the distance.

Nicole ran straight back to Percy, he had just come outside. She stopped to catch her breath.

"It's Rachel. I just ran into her on 32nd." Percy rolled his eyes.

"What's she done this time?" Annabeth asked.

"It's where she's gone. I told her she would die if she tried, but she insisted. She just took Blackjack and-"

"She took my _Pegasus_?" Percy demanded. Nicole nodded.

"She's heading to Half-Blood Hill. She said she had to get to camp." Without asking anymore questions, Annabeth and Percy ran toward the river. Nicole followed, reluctantly. They passed through mobs of mortals, who were confused about the warzone damage. Nicole wondered what they saw.

"We've got to hurry!" Percy glanced back at Nicole, who was trailing in behind. "I don't suppose you could conjure up some skeleton horses?" Nicole gave him the dirtiest look she had ever given.

"So tired... I couldn't summon a bone." She got out. Percy nodded and whistled. Soon enough three hippocampi turned up and Percy told them what to do. Next thing Nicole knew, they were standing on the banks of the beach. She was completely soaked. Percy, of course was dry. Typical.

Argus, the security guy with eyes all over his body, was waiting for them.

"Is she here?" Percy asked. Argus nodded.

"Is everything okay?" Annabeth said. Argus shook his head. He led them up the trail to the big house. Nicole felt an internal shiver. She hadn't been here since... The place was eerily quiet. Rachel was stood at the bottom of the porch steps.

"What's she doing?" Annabeth demanded. "How did she get past the barriers?"

"She flew," one of the satyrs told her. "Right past the dragon, right through the magic boundaries."

"Rachel!" Percy called, but he was blocked.

"Percy, don't." Came a voice. It was Chiron, looking awful lying out on a stretcher. "You can't interrupt."

"I thought you explained things to her!"

"I did. And I invited her here."

Percy looked like he had been hit with a mallet. "You said you'd never let anyone try again! You said-"

"I know what I said, Percy. But I was wrong. Rachel had a vision about the curse of Hades. She believes it may have been lifted now. She convinced me she deserves a chance. "

"And if the curse _isn't _lifted? If Hades hasn't got to that yet, she'll go crazy!" Nicole felt her heart stop. If Rachel really did go crazy like May Castellan... It would be her father's fault. She wouldn't be able to take guilt. The mist swirled around Rachel. She looked like she had been shocked, the electric kind.

"Hey! Stop!" Percy yelled. He ran toward her, but hit what looked like an invisible force field and fell back.

"It's alright." Her voice sounded kind of creepy, like she was in a trance. "This is why I've come."

"You'll be destroyed!" She shook her head.

"This is where I belong, Percy. I finally understand why." The door flew open and green light poured out. The oracle appeared in the doorway. Nicole had seen her before, once, but boy did she look bad. Worse than before. Rachel held out her arms.

"You've waited too long, but I'm here now." Another figure from Nicole's past appeared. Apollo.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," he said, "you have the gift of prophecy. But it is also a curse. Are you sure you want this?"

Rachel nodded like she had never been sure of anything else. "It's my destiny."

"Do you accept the risks?"

"I do."

"Then proceed."

Rachel closed her eyes. "I accept this role. I pledge myself to Apollo, god of oracles. I open my eyes to the future and embrace the past. I accept the spirit of Delphi, voice of the gods, speaker of riddles, seer of fate." Rachel must have had to practice that for a while. The green mist spilled out of the mummy's mouth and curled around Rachel's feet. The mummy crumbled into a pile of dust. The mist surrounded her, and she passed out.

Out of instinct, Nicole and Percy rushed forward. "Stop! This is the most delicate part!" Apollo said.

"What's going on?" Percy demanded. "What do you mean?"

"Either the spirit takes hold, or it doesn't."

"And if it doesn't?" Annabeth asked.

"Five syllables," Apollo said. "That would be real bad." Percy ignored him and ran to Rachel anyway. Nicole almost doubled over in shock. She thought she was too drained to do anything, She saw Rachel's life aura. It was getting dimmer by the second. Rachel was dying. The mist faded.

"Percy?" She asked. Her aura got brighter then. Nicole let go of her breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Ow."

"Rachel," Nicole said, "your life aura almost faded completely. I could _see _you dying."

"I'm alright," she murmured. "Please, help me up. The visions- they're a little disorienting."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Percy asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Apollo said, "may I introduce the new Oracle of Delphi!"

"You're kidding." Annabeth muttered.

"It's a little surprising to me too, but this is my fate. I saw it when I was in New York. I know why I was born with true sight. I was meant to become the Oracle."

Percy, too stunned to function properly, said, "you mean you can tell the future now?"

"Not all the time. But there are visions, images, words in my mind, When someone asks me a question, I... Oh no-"

"It's starting." Apollo announced.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call  
To storm of fire the world must fall  
An oath to keep with a final breath  
And foes bear arms at the Doors of Death."_

It was really creepy, like three Rachel's had been talking at once. Rachel collapsed, but Percy and Nicole caught her just in time.

"I'm alright." She said, her voice had returned to normal.

"What was that?" Percy asked. Rachel shook her head and repeated the question to Apollo.

"I believe," he said, "that we just heard the next Great Prophecy,"

"What does it mean?" Percy asked.

"I don't even remember what I said!" Rachel frowned.

"No." Apollo said. "The spirit will only speak through you occasionally. The rest of the time, our Rachel will be much as she's always been. There's no point in grilling her, even if she had just issued the next big prediction for the future of the world."

"What?" Percy said. "But-"

"Percy," Apollo said, "I wouldn't worry too much. The last Great Prophecy about _you _took almost seventy years to complete. This one may not even happen in your lifetime."

"Maybe. But it didn't sound so good."

"No, it certainly didn't. She's going to make a wonderful Oracle!"


	18. Capture The Flag makes history

**AN: I'm sorry it's so short, but next chapter will be as long as possible. Bit of a filler, I'm afraid. And yes, I have read House of Hades. The information was extremely interesting (not spoiling it). I actually wrote a canon oneshot about it! **

The day was far too long. They had a huge funeral, Nicole went to this one, for all the fallen. Even Ethan got a shroud. Later that evening, in the mess hall, Nicole had gotten an offer to sit at the head table. She didn't refuse. Every demigod that saw her clapped her on the back or smiled in her direction. Hey, show up with an army of skeletons and save the day and you're everyone's best friend! Nicole was looking forward till the end though. She needed today to be over.

When everyone had cleared out, Nicole saw Percy was still sat at his table. He looked in her direction and she motioned for her to follow him. They stopped by the beach. The water had never looked so calm. Nicole suspected Poseidon was keeping it so just for the day. Everyone needed a bit of calm today. Percy looked out with her.

"I can't believe that just a year and a half ago, we were standing in this very place." Percy nodded. "So much has happened since then... I can't believe I said I hated you. I was delusional."

"Hey, you don't have to worry about it..." He said, squeezing her shoulder. Nicole bent down and picked up a rock. After briefly examining it, she threw it into the sea. This time, it skipped.

"I know that. It's just... It seems like that was a different lifetime." Percy didn't say anything. "Happy birthday, Perce. Looks like the prophecy came true right on schedule."

"The last thing I'm thinking about is my birthday."

"Sometimes it's okay to be a kid, once and a while." Nicole almost laughed at the irony. Percy had said the exact same words about a year ago. Percy smiled. "I didn't really have time to go present shopping, but I thought of something."

Percy blushed slightly. He felt his camp necklace, which still contained the black pearl she had given him. "One use, one day, one place. You name it, and I'll take you there."

"Thanks," he said it so genuinely, "Ummm... So, what happened in the Underworld-"

"Doesn't matter." Nicole interrupted. "It's a psychological thing. In times of desperation, people are known to act out. To do the most un-rational things. I hope that doesn't make us awkward or anything, because you're my best friend, Perce."

"Psychological," Percy repeated, "right. Course. "

"We survived Percy." Nicole said, just then understanding it. "We did the impossible. You won. We all won. And now we're free. No more prophecy to worry about. Does that mean that now, you and me, we get to be normal?"

"There's still the other prophecy..."

"You heard Apollo! He said it probably wouldn't happen in our lifetimes. We're free. Finally." Percy smiled the most she had ever seen. Nicole couldn't help but do the same. She grinned. She had an idea. She quickly reached down and splashed Percy in the face.

"You know that won't bother me, right?"

"Oh, I know." Nicole's eyes regained their old mischievous glint. "Last one to Thalia's pine gets eaten by the furies!" She sprinted off down the beach, Percy following.

"That's not fair! They obey you!" Nicole just laughed and ran into the night; she had not a care in the world.

After getting completely drenched after being pushed in the canoe lake, by Percy, the cheater, Nicole couldn't be happier. Nicole and Percy sat in an air bubble right at the bottom, talking. It had been months and months since they just got to be friends. Nicole usually hated water, but with Percy she loved it.

**~0o0~**

Two weeks of blissful summer followed. Nicole promised not to leave, and never did she once regret it. She began to love Camp Half Blood, something she had sworn never to do. It was kind of nice to feel like she had a home.

Her cabin was going to be awesome. It's walls were made of black obsidian and the best part? She had convinced Annabeth to place a wide screen TV in the blueprints. She didn't even care that she had no idea how to use one...

On the day before last, they had an epic game of capture the flag. Since the hunters were there, arguments were going down. There weren't enough of them to go on their own team, so all the campers argued. Apparently it would be unfair because one of the teams would get two of Thalia, Percy and Nicole, and the other would only get one. It was seriously starting to annoy all three of them. Thalia had the idea.

"Why don't we three team up? All of them verses us."

"That's a bit crazy, Thalia. They'll win for sure." Percy said. They were all getting the evil eye from a harpy. Nicole thought sitting at your own table was a stupid rule.

"Well, we have two weeks ago to prove that numbers doesn't matter." Thalia replied. Ever since the new rule about claiming, tons of demigods had come to camp. It would be hard, but not impossible.

"It might be doable..." Nicole added in. "If I scout, Percy attacks, because he's invincible and all, and Thalia guards..."

"I can't guard by myself!" Thalia protested.

"I can summon some of my friends." Nicole shrugged. "What do you say?"

"Let's kick their butts." Percy said, and Nicole grinned. She climbed up on top of the Poseidon table.

"Listen up! Since none of you have decided on your teams, we-" Nicole gestured Percy and Thalia- "have decided for you. We are going to team up, just the three of us, and play against all of you." Jaws dropped wide open. Murmurs of protest soon arose. Nicole sat back down and dusted her hands.

"Silence." Chiron, who was recovering well, looked flustered. "Are you sure?" Nicole, Percy and Thalia all nodded. "Very well. This week's teams: Poseidon, Hades and Zeus verses everybody else."

Later that evening, the game was about to commence. The three demigods went through the plan thoroughly. They _had _to win this. If they didn't, eternal shame.

"You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line." Chiron announced. " The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

The conch horn blew and Nicole immediately dove into a shadow. She shadow jumped all around the forest. Shadow jumping was the nickname Nicole used to describe shadow travel from extremely short distances. It was like teleportation, because it was so fast she didn't even notice the shadow world bit. While she was shadow jumping about, she had time to reflect on how clever they had been. The other team would, by default, scout around the creek, the highest places and the darkest places. They weren't that stupid. They had placed it in a very open clearing. Nicole had summoned two skeleton warriors to guard the flag, unseen by all. Thalia was also hiding, it was almost impossible to see her. They had the perfect ambush.

Nicole saw the flag, luckily, out of the corner of her eye. The other team had hidden it in one of the tallest trees in the forest. She cursed. The other team had Annabeth for the gods's sakes. Of course it would be in a tree. She was still hidden in the shadows. Nicole sighed and went back.

"Did ya find it?" Percy asked. Nicole nodded.

"The tree. They've got it in a tree."

"Thalia?" Percy asked.

She shook her head. "You know what I'm like."

"We need to distract them. Percy, you fake attempt to take the flag, and lead them here. Thalia will be waiting. When the other team follows you, I'll try to climb the tree as fast as possible." They all shook on the plan and Nicole summoned a few extra skeletons to keep the other team busy.

She heard a noise. Connor and Travis were trying to sneak their way to the flag. Not today.

"And what are you doing?" They both had swords out. Nicole rolled her eyes and fought both of them as best she could. It was kind of hard, they were so sneaky and quick. Nicole felt herself go into auto-pilot mode and somehow she managed to disarm Travis, not without pushing Connor back into a shadow and tripping him.

"Sword." Connor didn't hesitate giving it to her.

"Damn Nicole, you got good."

She smirked. "You weren't so bad yourself. Now if you excuse me..." She disappeared to the flag tree. It was still there. She couldn't see anybody hiding, she went to the highest branch she dared before climbing. Nicole didn't like heights, but she tried to focus on something other than how far away the ground was. She was within touching distance of the flag. Then something whirled past her. An arrow. One of the hunters was stood at the base of the tree, looking scared. _I'll show her_, thought Nicole. Nicole clicked her fingers before hearing a satisfying scream. She held the flag. Now was the hard bit, getting it down. What short distraction Percy had caused was over and a lot of demigods were now standing at the base of the tree, looking up at her. Nicole couldn't climb anymore, the branches wouldn't hold her weight. She pulled herself up onto the branch the flag had been resting on. Straddling it, she pressed her body to the branch. Nicole pushed herself as far as she could.

This could either be the most amazing thing ever, or it could result in her immediate death. Nicole looked down. She felt herself shake violently. Gods, why was she doing this? Nobody attempted to shoot her. She must have sat there for minutes. She steadied herself. She couldn't be scared. She focused her nervous energy onto the ground, dragging the shadows out to the base of the tree. All the demigods below jumped back. Nicole let herself flip round; she was hanging from the tree like a sloth.

_Please, _she prayed silently, _let this work. _She unravelled her legs. One hand was holding the flag, the other the branch. She heard shouts. Taking one last breath, she let go and plummeted toward the ground. She screamed like no tomorrow. Nicole squeezed her eyes closed and braced for impact, but it didn't come. Next thing she knew, she was in the middle of a battle. Lighting struck. Then the fighting stopped. Nicole was holding the flag. After she got over the momentary shock, she smirked.

After placing the flag right by her own, she simply said, "We win."

**~0o0~**

Nicole stared at the piece of paper. She had no idea what to say. She liked it at camp half blood, sure. But did she really want to go back to having a home? Kind of. She thought it might be nice to know she had somewhere.

_Dear __Nicole Di Angelo__,_

_If you intend to stay at Camp Half Blood year round, you must inform the Big House  
by noon today. If you do not announce your intentions, we will assume  
you have vacated your cabin or died a horrible death. Cleaning harpies  
will begin work at sundown. They will be authorised to eat any  
unregistered campers. All personal articles left behind will be incinerated in the lava pit._

_Have a nice day!  
Mr D (Dionysus)  
Camp Director, Olympian Council no.12_

She stood out on Half Blood hill to say her goodbyes. She even hugged Annabeth, briefly.

"Hey." She whirled round.

"Hey."

"Are you sure you'll be okay, staying here?"

"Percy, I'm sure I can handle it." Percy smiled.

"Just making sure."

"Besides, it's not like I can't see you..."

"You can't it's-"

"Perce, please humour me and tell me you know me well enough to know that I have never once followed rules?"

"Good point."

"Come here." She pulled him in for a hug. "I'm gonna miss you for the approximate week I don't talk to you."

"Me too."

Nicole looked up thoughtfully. "What are we going to do now?"

"Homework?" Nicole stuck a tongue out at him.

"Not exactly what I was thinking, but it will make do."

**~0o0~**

Later that evening, Nicole sat by the fire with Rachel. She liked Rachel, she was fun, as girls go. So there they were, being normal, when Rachel gripped her wrist suddenly.

"Rachel?"

She calmed down slightly, but her face had darkened. "Nicole, I don't know why, but it's happening."

"Rachel, what's happening?"

"The prophecy. It's about to start."

"Already?" Rachel nodded.

"Nicole, I don't know why, but I know you have to go to the Underworld, soon."

"Tell me, exactly, what you saw."

Rachel shook her head. "I can't. I just have this feeling. Don't tell anyone, they'll freak out."

Nicole looked at her. "I can do that."

Rachel started to get the jitters. Her voice changed slightly. "Free her from death."

"Free who?" Nicole was going to get help, but Rachel returned to normal quickly.

"It has started." She whispered. Nicole suddenly didn't feel in the mood to be sat by the fire pit anymore.


	19. Part two: Defiance

PART TWO: _Defiance. _

_The journey to defeat Gaia._

**~0o0~**

_Nicole raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"_

"_Leo, Leo Valdez."_

_Shit, why him?_

**~0o0~**

_"What was that?"_

_Nicole shrugged. "A lesson. Never mess with a necromancer." _

**~0o0~**

"_Don't you ever leave me again!"_

_He laughed like it was a huge joke. "I promise."_

"_Flamey, if you don't take this seriously-"_

**~0o0~**

"_Don't just stare into the sunset like that."_

_For the first time in a while, he turned to her. "Is there anything better to look at?" _

"_PTS. It has to be. I can't lose you Percy. Not yet. Not ever." She whispered a muffled three words into his ear, but Percy was a blank wall. He wouldn't be conscious enough to hear her." _


	20. Father forces me to make an Oath

**AN: Every time I look on this I have like 1,000 more views, so I'm not even going to comment anymore. I couldn't remember who stood for Hazel, so I said Gwen, I hope you don't mind. Plus: Yes, I am British. I am trying to sound American (since the characters are) by saying mom instead of mum etc. I'm sorry if I say something wrong :) **

Nicole didn't give in for at least a month. It was weird how she managed to avoid the Underworld for that long. Her father didn't even bother summoning her. That was nice. But it was also unsettling. Nicole tried to ignore it, but that didn't stop the feeling in the back of her brain...

"Are you okay?" Percy interrupted her thoughts.

"Peachy," she shrugged. "Don't you let your mom see you with that," she gestured his sword, "I thought you weren't allowed 'lethal weapons' in the house?"

"I'm not, but this is an extreme situation!" He brought the sword down again.

"Percy Jackson verses cooking, who will win?" Nicole rolled her eyes and pinched an olive. Percy had attempted to cook an anniversary meal, and it hadn't exactly gone well. He had given up on using a knife to cut things. Percy was the very definition of hopeless. He couldn't even make pasta!

"Here..." She said, grabbing a normal knife and cutting the meat into thin strips. "Gently. Otherwise it won't cook well." Percy looked at her like she was doing witchcraft.

"That's not fair! Where did you learn that?"

"Patrimonio Italiano," she shrugged.

"In English?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Italian heritage. My mother must have taught me." She laid out the meat and started cooking it.

"I thought you didn't remember anything?"

"I don't, but there's a limit to what the Lethe can erase. I still know basic things. I don't have any actual memories, but you can't erase instinct. Like how I can speak Italian."

Percy shook his head and pretended to be useful. When the pasta was done, Nicole dismissed him to lay the table. She hoped he could at least do that. When he came back, his eyes widened. Nicole had to admit, she had done a good job with the cooking. She wanted to eat it herself.

"Buon appetito," she said and handed Percy the plates.

**~0o0~**

Later that evening, Nicole wondered around New York City. It was nice, to be alone for once. Not that Nicole minded company, but ever since staying at Camp Half Blood she hadn't had a moment of quiet. Between teaching endless sword fighting classes to the continuous crowds of newbies and getting into trouble for something new pretty much every day, she didn't get a lot of alone time.

Of course this didn't last for longer than a few minutes. She just had to walk into a shadow... It definitely wasn't summons. It was as if the shadows had a mind of their own. Next thing she knew, she was outside the gates of Elysium. A fury flew back and forth frantically above her.

"Megaera? What are you doing?"

She cowered back slightly. "You heard me. What are doing?"

"Thanatos... Gone!" She hissed.

"What? How?" Megaera flew away as quickly as she had come. Nicole would have a word with her about discipline later. Thanatos, gone? She remembered what Rachel said. If Thanatos was gone, Nicole could bring her back, maybe. She turned to face the lists. There were three. One for inhabitants of Elysium, one for the Isles of the Blest and one for the people who have been reborn.

She nearly had a panic attack. The first name on the 'reborn' list was Bianca. Bianca Di Angelo. Nicole knew she shouldn't be upset. She wasn't, really. She was just shocked. A slight hope that had formed had disappeared though. That sucked.

Nicole decided to go for a walk. She needed to clear her head. She cut through the Fields of Asphodel. She hated doing it. The mournful faces of the dead made Nicole feel bad. She came to the same little spot she had about a year ago. Yet again, a girl was there. The same one, or so it seemed. She glanced at Nicole, like she was curious.

Nicole felt like she should try something. "Hey." She said casually. The girl stared at her. She was prettier than Nicole remembered, her eyes were astonishing. They looked like actual gold. "You're different, aren't you? You remember your past."

The girl nodded. Nicole remembered once she heard that if children of Hades didn't end up in Elysium or the Fields of Punishment, which was rare, that they can sometimes remember their life. Is this girl was her half sister...

"Yes. And you're alive." She said.

"You're a child of Hades." The girl looked confused, but she nodded again. "I'm Nicole Di Angelo. I came looking for my sister. Death has gone missing, so I thought... So I thought I could bring her back and nobody would notice." It spilled out of her. Now that Nicole said it, she realised how stupid an idea it was.

"Back to life? Is that possible?"

"It should have been. But she's gone. She chose to be reborn into a new life. I'm too late."

"I'm sorry." Nicole sighed. This girl was thirteen at the most. That was too young to die.

"You're my sister too. You deserve another chance. Come with me." Nicole stretched out a hand. The girl looked reluctant, but she took it. "Hold your breath." They shadow travelled up into the world above.

**~0o0~**

Nicole really hadn't expected it to work. She was surprised that the girl was still there. She fainted within seconds. The natural thing to do was to freak out.

"Oh gods!" She shouted to nobody. Nicole quickly fumbled around in her jean pockets, finally finding an extremely crumpled square of ambrosia. She shoved it in the girl's mouth and attempted to make her swallow it. Nicole was the most relieved demigod in the world when the girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Strange... dream..."

"Are you okay?" Nicole felt strangely attached; she didn't even know her name.

"Am I... Am I alive?"

Nicole nodded. "Seems so. What's your name?"

"Hazel. Hazel Levesque."

"Well Hazel, seems like you proved my theory."

She took a step back. "Who... Who are you, really?"

"I told you, Nicole... Oh, um, daughter of Hades. Guess that means we're half sisters..."

Hazel looked confused. This was probably understandable, considering she had just been resurrected. "My father is Pluto." She looked very sure of it.

"Pluto?" Nicole remembered that Pluto was the Roman name for Hades. "Why are you calling him by his Roman name?"

Hazel's golden eyes turned dark. "That is the name I know."

"Well, I guess I should get you to Camp-" Before Nicole could finish her sentence, she was pulled into darkness. Moments later, she appeared in her father's throne room. He didn't look too happy with her.

"Father?" Nicole tried to look innocent. The god in question shook his head.

"You must not take her to Camp Half Blood."

Nicole knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Why not? I can't just leave her in the cold!"

Her father looked like he had been expecting this. "Nicole, what I am about to tell you, it's dangerous. Extremely dangerous. The place you must take her, even the likes of Chiron don't know its exact location."

His form flickered into a much more businesslike man and then turned back. "Father? What's wrong?"

"You are well aware of the next prophecy. It has begun. I'm sure you know all about the Romans adopting the Greek gods yada-yada."

"Yeah, I guess. You were changed to Pluto?" Her father's form flickered again.

"Don't call me by that name. It is too confusing. Well, today, we maintain both forms. Therefore, we have children from both forms, make sense?"

"No. Not really."

"Don't be incoherent you brainless girl!" Nicole jumped back slightly until her father's burst of anger was over.

"I'm sorry... It's just... If there is a whole load of other demigods, surely we would have heard of them."

"You were shielded from each other. Bringing you together was a liability."

"So what you're saying is that there is another Camp Half Blood, but filled with children from your Roman aspects..."

"Well... Duh."

"And I have to take Hazel to this other place..."

"I'll get you there. But Nicole, the important part is your secrecy."

"My secrecy?"

"As I said, you knowing this is dangerous. The two camps are not ready to unite. Not unless you want a civil war. You must not breathe a word to anybody. And I mean anybody."

"I promise."

"Swear it. On the Styx."

"Father..."

"SWEAR IT!"

Nicole was genuinely frightened. "Okay... I swear on the Styx not to breathe a word about the two camps until they are ready."

Her father relaxed. "Good. You must introduce yourself as my representative. Show them, if you have to."

"Wait-" But before she could say anything else, she was tumbling through the shadows. When it was done, Hazel didn't look impressed.

"What was that? One second you were talking about taking me to some camp and now... Where are we?"

Nicole looked around her surroundings. "Your guess is as good as mine. Follow me."

Hazel stayed put. "Why should I? I don't know you."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Because, I'm your sister. I'm the only person who you can tell about the whole death and coming back to life thing."

Hazel still looked unsure, but she followed Nicole. She felt all instinct to follow the dark tunnel they were standing in. Nicole tried her best to pretend that she wasn't completely terrified, but she knew she was failing. Her father had just placed a mountains worth of pressure on her. She was literally the sole demigod who knew of two places, and she was almost convinced that this was a practical joke. There was no such thing as a Roman camp. But Nicole knew her father was not the joking kind.

Halfway along the tunnel, which looked like an average maintenance place, the walls and floor turned into ancient mosaic. Nicole felt a chill. She turned to face a couple of monsters she didn't recognise. That was odd.

"Get behind me," she said to Hazel, pushing her against a wall. When she drew her sword, Hazel looked sceptical.

"Seriously? You think you can kill these things?"

Nicole was annoyed. Granted, she didn't look like much. She was small, skinny, not muscular in the slightest. She made a point of showing off, where in all honesty she could have killed them fairly quickly. When she was done, Hazel was staring in awe. That would show her. Then something strange happened, a block of gold appeared at Nicole's feet. As she bent down to pick it up, Hazel panicked.

"No! Don't touch it! It will curse you!"

Nicole took a step back. "What?"

Hazel took a deep breath. " Before, this would happen. Horrible things happened to people who touched it. I was called a witch."

"Oh, gods, Hazel, I'm sorry..." Nicole tried her best to comfort her. She knew what it was like to be an outcast. They kept walking. Eventually there was light.

Nicole's mouth formed an O shape. Stretched out in front of her was a valley that looked like one of those scenes from a story book. It was at least seven miles wide. It looked like it could be anywhere in California; with hills, golden fields, forests, a bendy river through the centre. Most eye catching was a small city, surrounded by temples on the hills. About two hundred yards away below them was what looked like some sort of military defence.

"Come on," she said, walking toward the river. When they reached the banks, Nicole could sense panic and fear from demigods in two watch towers above them. Nicole thought it was a poor effort, but she jumped up and down, waving her arms. It took a while, Nicole guessed they went to find the leader or something. Finally a draw bridge was lowered and Nicole and Hazel crossed it. Hazel looked a lot less nervous now, like she was ready for a fight. _Definitely my sister, _Nicole thought.

One walk across a bridge felt like hours. She got an intense feeling that she didn't belong. When they had finally crossed, they were greeted by judging eyes. There was a guy standing at the entrance to the camp. Nicole got a weird feeling, like he radiated power. Kind of like when she first started hanging out with Percy or Thalia. He looked almost exactly like one of those Abercrombie and Fitch models; he was tall, blonde and from what she could tell, well built.

"I'm Jason Grace, Praetor of New Rome. What brings you here?"

**~0o0~**

It had been a long and confusing day. Nicole had tried to admire New Rome, but she was being taken to be interrogated, so she couldn't exactly enjoy the architecture. Gods, she was starting to sound like Annabeth. She couldn't dwell for too long, considering she was under the threat of being killed by Reyna's metallic dogs.

Apparently there were no adults in this place, Nicole's Elysium, except she felt like death was round the corner. Currently, she was sat with her arms folded in the principia, Roman HQ. It looked like an extremely expensive camping tent, with velvet draping the walls and only one item in the room. A table with two dogs. Two dogs who happened to be the world's best lie detector. Good thing her father had made her swear an oath on the River Styx to do not tell the truth, right? Nicole thought about the prophecy with dread. _An oath to keep with a final breath. _She hoped it wouldn't be _her _final breath.

So, this was the gist; there was a camp with demigods born from Roman Gods. Jason and Reyna (A tallish and frightening girl with piercing dark eyes and glossy black hair) were both praetors, which meant they were the leaders. Jason was a son of Jupiter (how Zeus/Jupiter got away with that, Nicole would never know) and Reyna was a daughter of Bellona. Apparently you weren't just allowed to join this place. You had to have some sort of letter or something and go frolicking with wolves, Nicole wasn't really listening.

"That's hardly fair!" Nicole almost shouted, earning death glances. She didn't care. "H-Pluto sent me himself."

Jason looked like he wanted to agree, but Reyna shot him a warning look. He sighed and said "very well, I'll take you to Octavian, the auger; he'll foresee whether you two can join the legion."

"Only Hazel..." Nicole said. "She's the one who needs somewhere to stay."

The two praetors looked confused at this, but Jason led Hazel off and Nicole was stuck with Reyna. Oh joy. Nicole got a fuzzy feeling.

"Why are you scared?" She asked quietly.

Reyna's eyebrows rose. "Children of Pluto aren't exactly good luck. My dogs sensed you weren't telling the whole truth. You don't seem to know your place. Many, many other reasons why I shouldn't trust you."

"But I didn't lie to you..." Nicole pondered. She tended to think aloud a lot.

"Maybe you were just being careful with your words."

"Then you need a better system."

Reyna looked furious, but she seemed to drop it. Nicole started playing with a shadow, her ADHD mind couldn't handle sitting around. She frightened the life out of Reyna when she hit her by mistake. After what felt like hours, Hazel and Jason returned and they were escorted out the doors in front of the principia.

There, fully assembled, were five groups of people. Nicole gave Hazel's hand a squeeze. Even though she had only met her today, Nicole felt protective of her sister. They were told to stand to the side when Jason started speaking.

"Romans!" He announced in a very different official voice. "You've probably heard of the disruption by the Tiber today. We have been honoured with the appearance of this newcomer, Hazel Levesque. She is the daughter of Pluto, and seeks to join the legion. What do the auguries say?"

"I have read the entrails!" Said a skinny kid with pale skin and hair the colour of pus. Presumably this was Octagon or Activia or whatever his name was. "The auguries are favourable. She is qualified to serve!"

"Ave!" All the campers shouted at once.

Octopus came forward toward Hazel. "Recruit, do you have credentials? Letters of reference?"

Nicole could sense panic from her sister. "Uh... I... Uh..."

"No letters? Will any legionnaires stand for her?"

Dead silence. Someone from the closest group walked up. "I will stand for Hazel Levesque." It was a girl, an older looking one. Nicole felt herself relax.

"Very well," Reyna announced. "Gwen, you may stand for the recruit. Does your cohort accept her?"

They all reluctantly threw their shields on the ground. Nicole squeezed Hazel's shoulder.

"My cohort has spoken," another tall guy said. "We accept the recruit."

Reyna shook her head and looked at her. "Congratulations, Hazel Levesque. You stand on probatio. You will be given a tablet with your name and cohort. In one year's time, or as soon as you complete and act of valour, you will become a full member of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. Serve Rome, obey the rules of the legion and defend the camp with honour. Senatus Populusque Romanos!"

The crowd copied her cheer. Nicole smiled. Her sister would at least have somewhere to stay.


	21. Camping trips

**AN: More Percy and Nicole in this chapter than you can ever dream of (mostly dialogue)! Yep, fluffy fluffyness with a dash of fluff. The end IS actually substantially important though. **

As Nicole lay uncomfortably in the backseat of the car, she swore to make a note to herself that it was a bad idea to go on a camping trip with Percy Jackson. Even if it was accidental. She thought back on the long day before it. If only Percy had listened to her instead of showing off...

"Why are we driving again?"

Percy looked at her like she had said 'hey, wouldn't it be a good idea if we tried to resurrect all the Titans and see if we can live a life of peace and rainbows with them?'

"I could easily just shadow travel us there, it would only take a second."

She could sense genuine confusion. "But... but... car..."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if you crash it, I will make sure you go straight to the Fields of Punishment, and I will request your torture to be watching all the Twilight films on loop for eternity."

"That's just plain mean. Even for you. I am not going to crash it."

"Whatever you say..." Nicole reluctantly climbed in the passenger seat of Percy's new car. When they begun driving, it was classic road trip. To Long Island. All two hours of it. Hour one was fine, Nicole hadn't gotten to properly talk to Percy for a while. He was busy with school and she was busy with bouncing back and forth from the Underworld, then to see Hazel and then back to Camp Half Blood or anywhere else. She definitely didn't obey the rules about not leaving camp. Nobody bothered to ask her about it. She had important things to do!

Now it was the beginning of winter break. Holiday fun at camp! Yay! Not. Nicole did like it there, it felt the closest to home. She had some friends, she spent most of her time getting into trouble with the likes of the Stoll brothers, though Travis had gotten a bit moony eyed over Katie Gardner.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Percy's car started to slow down.

"What's happening?"

Percy had his winning 'I've done something wrong' expression. "Well, you know cars need gas, right?"

"Yes..." Nicole was afraid she knew what he was going to say next.

"Well... I may have, uh, forgotten to fill the car up."

Nicole was ready to banish him to Tartarus. "YOU DID WHAT?"

"I'm sorry?"

"NOT ONLY DO YOU WASTE TIME WITH YOUR PRECIOUS CAR BY MAKING US DRIVE HERE BUT YOU ALSO FORGET TO LOOK AFTER IT PROPERLY? PERSEUS JACKSON I AM GOING TO PULVERISE YOU!" Percy winced at the use of his full name. The worst part about this ordeal? Percy had decided to demonstrate the greatness of Satellite Navigation by driving through the weirdest route to make a point. Percy had driven slightly into the forest, to get the car out of the road. They were literally lost.

"Now would be a good time to use your shadow travel..."

Nicole started yelling at him in Italian. She was almost glad he didn't understand her. When she was done, she got ready to go get some gas. She was just about to open the door, when a child who looked about 11 years old came to the window.

Nicole felt shivers down her spine. "Is that you?" Percy asked. She shook her head.

Slowly, Nicole rolled down the window. "Are you okay?"

The girl shook her head. "Can I come in?" Nicole looked back at Percy, who was shaking his head.

"Umm, no. I'm sorry."

Instantly the girl's expression completely changed. Her eyes changed to complete black, even the white. All the veins popped out on her impossibly pale face. She looked like a carbon copy of the grudge. Instantly the doors were flung open and Percy and Nicole ended up on the grass.

"Monster!"

"You think?" Nicole said sarcastically. Percy was a bit slow sometimes.

"Demigods beware. You will face the wrath of the earth." Her voice was creepy, but also childish. As if she was taunting them. She blew some sort of black pixie dust and Nicole passed out.

**~0o0~**

"Is she gone?" Percy asked, groaning.

"Seems like it."

Percy collapsed. "Oh gods, are you okay?"

He rubbed his back. "I'm fine, but I haven't felt weak like this since-"

Nicole felt drained. This was weird. At night she could usually sense the shadows. She couldn't feel a thing, not the fear, not the darkness, not the souls. It was like she was blind. She tried raising rock dust. Nothing.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I try something?" Before he could answer she slashed him as gently as possible with her sword.

"OW!"

"Percy, your Achilles Curse... She took our powers."

"Wait what? So you can't shadow travel us out of here?"

Nicole shook her head. "No. We're stuck here."

"Forever?"

"I don't think so, Lou-Ellen from the Hecate cabin once made this potion that erased demigod abilities, but she said no magic administered by a single dose of potion or, let's say, dust would last permanently. This is all your fault!"

"My fault? You're the one who rolled down the window!"

"You lead me into a horror movie! Two children of the big three, in a secluded area, powerless? That screams death."

"So I guess we're camping then?"

**~0o0~**

So that's how Nicole ended up in the back seat lying next to Percy. Neither of them felt like sleeping, so once Nicole had calmed down her anger, she talked to Percy about anything and everything. They stared at the stars through the clear sun roof. Was this what it was like to be mortal? Nicole felt naked. All her senses were toned down. What would life be like without monsters? Would it be peaceful? Would she be able to go on "camping trips" with her best friend without being forced to?

"What are you thinking about?" Percy barely whispered.

Nicole turned to her side so that she was facing him. "Mortality."

"Why?"

"I never got to live a normal life, not that I remember."

"I thought you loved being a demigod?"

"I do. But sometimes the mind wonders... About lots of things..."

Percy looked her in the eyes. "What else does it wonder about?"

Nicole gulped. "You don't want to know the complications of my brain."

"Maybe I do."

"Sometimes I just think about whether I want pancakes or waffles for breakfast. I like to make lists about what I should do that day. Other times I wonder why you, Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, spend your time with me, Nicole Di Angelo, emo daughter of Hades."

"You're not an emo."

"Most people think I am. The only reason they don't say anything about it is that they're scared of me."

"You radiate fear and death..."

Nicole smiled. "But you're not scared of me, why?"

Percy thought about it for a moment. "I was, at first. But I don't feel that _unsteadiness_ anymore."

"Maybe it's because I trust you. Probably the most out of anyone."

"You do?"

"Percy, although you have your moments of sheer stupidity, I would trust you with my life."

"I would say the same for you."

This was getting way too deep for Nicole. "Even though I hit you with my sword?"

Percy laughed slightly. "That hurt, you know?"

"How does it feel, shutting off pain and then rediscovering it?"

"I don't know, weird, I guess?"

"Does invincibility ever get boring?"

"Sometimes, it makes me feel less human. Like I'm untouchable. It's not always good."

Nicole shook her head. "Percy, you are the most human non-human I know."

"That makes no sense."

"When have you and I ever made sense?"

Percy didn't say anything. He was wearing his conflicted expression. Gods it sucked not being able to read his emotions. Nicole could only really sense fear, but it helped to see into whoever's thoughts. Then Nicole was glad she couldn't read his emotions. He kissed her. Only lightly, nothing compared to last time. Their lips barley brushed.

"Now." He was blushing so hard. That was kinda cute. Nicole forgot that she had convinced herself she didn't like Percy. She held his face in her hands and kissed him again. This was different than last time. That had all been urgency and desperation. This was slower. Gentler. Nicole's hands brushed against his back. He jerked back.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought my Achilles Curse was gone..."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Percy looked at her and took a deep breath. "My mortal point. It's kind of ticklish."

"You mean that's-"

"Yeah. I guess I do trust you with my life..."

They both lay back, flat on their backs. Nicole was scared out of her mind. "Goodnight, Percy."

"Goodnight, Nicole."

**~0o0~**

The next morning, Nicole felt weirdly groggy. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was. She was used to this feeling. She felt uncharacteristically warm. Pressure. There was pressure at her side. She was curled up next to him. Her heart fluttered. Gods, she hated being so cheesy. She couldn't help it. Last night... She gulped. Doubt engulfed her. She told herself not to panic, but that was hard.

"Morning." Percy said sleepily.

Nicole, unfortunately, decided the yawn at that moment. Great. "Back at ya."

"Powers?" Nicole tried to move a rock experimentally. Nothing.

"Nope." She replied.

"Gods, this is weird."

"Hmph? Oh, yeah... It's like one of my senses has been taken away."

"Senses?"

"I can sense fear, death, you know this."

"So, if I get slightly scared..."

"Oh yeah, in the Titan war you alone were radiating more than the rest put together."

"Was not!" He said, giving her a shove.

Nicole shook her head and rubbed her eyes. What were they meant to do again? Gas. Nicole sat up and Percy looked at her questionably. The air outside was freezing. Was this what cold was like? Absolutely strange. She shivered.

"What's up with you?" Percy asked, joining her.

"C-c-cold." She complained, wrapping her naturally icy arms around herself. Percy, rather unhelpfully, didn't take this seriously.

"Now you know how it feels," he said, nearly doubling over with laughter.

Nicole was getting angry at him. "Oh, really? So you want to know how pain feels then? If we're up for new experiences?" She drew her sword, making Percy jump back.

"I didn't really mean it..." Nicole didn't need her demigod ability to see how scared he was. It was her turn to laugh.

"You have you own sword, Perce..."

"True..."

Nicole shook her head. "Come on, best get walking."

**~0o0~**

After the longest walk ever and considerable play fighting (much more fun without the invincibility), they were finally on the way to Camp Half Blood. Nicole found it funny how they hadn't mentioned last night. Well, it wasn't funny. More annoying than anything else. At least it wasn't awkward. In fact, Percy seemed to tease her more.

"How come you don't write poetry?" He asked, tapping the steering wheel.

"What?"

"Aren't you gothic types meant to be into all of that?"

"For your information, the only reason I wear black is because it's easier to shadow travel. Second of all, stop stereotyping. Thirdly, if I wrote a poem, it would go something like this:

_Oh woe my soul betide  
My heart beats on the wrong side  
The feeling that I am sinking when I could fly  
What to do with my miserable life? *sigh*"_

That impromptu poem filled with fake drama earned a laugh. It was a relief when they finally reached camp. Nicole still raised a couple of eyebrows when she walked through the border. Technically, she wasn't supposed to have left at all. She didn't really care for the rule. If only she could shadow jump to her cabin...

The rest of the day was actually alright. Lots of people had decided to come back for winter break. Nicole shivered when she saw Rachel, remembering the last conversation they had. Nobody seemed to care that much about her and Percy losing their abilities. She briefly remembered Annabeth laughing out loud.

**~0o0~**

It took Nicole until the bonfire to realise the misery of coldness. It didn't help that she didn't actually own any warm clothes. She had checked her cabin at least three times with no result. Just dark skinny/ripped jeans, black vest tops, a couple of lighter t-shirts. Gods, this sucked. The fact that the walls were made from solid obsidian meant that cabin 13 was seriously cold. No central heating. Even the Greek Fire wasn't heating her up.

Nicole had given up and fell in a heap on the floor. She ran her fingers along her Stygian blade. She yanked her hand off at first contact. It was cold like ice. So freezing it burnt her. How did she deal with this? Normally it just felt cool. Was her body temperature really that low?

She had hoped actual fire would work. Nope. It had been her natural reaction to stand in the shadows. They did nothing. Maybe made it worse. Nicole distracted herself by looking at Percy. He seemed to have acquired his own little fan club of younger demigods. He caught her gaze and mouthed 'help'.

Percy excused himself and walked over to Nicole. "Losing the will to live here!"

Nicole laughed dismissively. "That bad?"

"You were worse."

"I was twelve."

"I seem to remember you doing a happy dance."

"Shut up," she said, and they walked away to the beach. Their friendship was like this, unspoken agreements and senses. She started shivering again. She didn't mind, though, when Percy awkwardly put an arm around her.

Unfortunately, it was unnecessary. By the time they reached the sand, Nicole could feel again. The chill left her bones and she could sense everything. Like her life was put on HD.

"Percy?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna try something?"

He looked at her. "Okay..."

She led him to the first area of wet sand. "I've been thinking. You know what Athena said? On Olympus, about combining our power? Well, I think we should do it, but without the life threatening bit."

"How would we do that?"

Nicole swallowed. "Well, last time you touched my shoulder, and I managed to channel you, and vice versa. What if we could channel each other's powers, rather than essence?"

"I'm confused..."

_So thick sometimes... _"Watch." Nicole focused her power on the sand, crushed rock. She told it to levitate. She smiled when she had a small sphere of sand floating in front of her eyes. There was a pool of water now. "Your turn."

Percy looked either unsure or impressed, but he did the same with the water.

"You ready?" He nodded and the both brought the spheres together. As they collided, Nicole was expecting it to fail. Instead, she felt stronger, but only slightly. They were both controlling a clump of wet sand. _Now to see if this would work... _Nicole let go and amazingly, the sand remained levitating for at least ten seconds.

"I can't believe that actually worked! Perce, you were controlling the rock!"

"I... I was?"

Nicole nodded. "This is so cool."

"Now we can be the real team badass," he smiled. Earlier in the year, Percy had tried to introduce her to video games. It had mostly resulted in Nicole squealing at the magical box that displayed moving pictures, but they had still won. They were playing some kind of game named after a fish or something, though the game itself was about guns and war. Nicole, being a child of the 1930s, didn't understand how war was enjoyable, but she chose not to ask.

"Perce..." She gulped.

"Yeah?"

_Come on, courage. Where are you? _"So... last night..."

"Oh, um, yeah, uhhhhh."

Nicole rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the collar of his T-shirt. Kissing him for the second time in 24 hours seemed to shut him up. She could have sworn the sea behind them got a lot less calm. When she let him go, he blinked.

"So, are we, like-"

"I don't know, do you want to be?"

"Well, uh... Do you?"

Nicole smirked slightly. "C'mon, we'll miss curfew."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Since when have you cared?"

"I'm tired," she shrugged, before taking his hand.

**~0o0~**

Nicole woke to pounding on her door. She had never been a morning person. "mmm go away!"

"Nicole!" A female voice called out.

Nicole sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What do you want?"

Annabeth burst in. "It's Percy. He's missing."

Nicole shook her head, not fully taking it in. "You sure he's not just being lazy?"

Annabeth shook her out of bed. "You don't think we didn't check the whole camp? Come on, you're the only one with teleportation powers here. Find him."

Nicole rubbed her head, having fallen on the floor. "One, it's called shadow travel, not teleportation. Two, you will not, nor will you ever demand orders. Three, " she looked at the clock, "It's eight AM. Come back in two hours and I might cooperate."

Annabeth didn't seem to like this idea, because she grabbed the tip of Nicole's ear, pulling her up. "No. You have to look now."

"Uggg. Annabeth, I will banish you to the Styx if you don't get your hands off me!"

"Fine," she said, letting go reluctantly. "Get dressed," she added, before storming out of Nicole's cabin. With the absence of the human megaphone, Nicole could think clearly. Percy was missing? Alive, most definitely, but missing? Why? A shiver set through Nicole's spine. Getting dressed superhumanly fast, she shadow jumped right into Rachel's cave.

"Oh hey, Nicole..."

"Cut the crap. Come on, Oracle, I know you're in there." She shook Rachel violently.

"Nicole, what are you-" Rachel's voice tripled and her eyes turned green.

"_Lone demigod's prophecy to complete,  
An ancient force she must solely defeat,  
Deathly consequences in blood,  
The sacrifice shall forever flood,  
Inner demons override,  
Chaos and order divide,  
Betrayal, doom, demise,  
Without the greatest ally in disguise."_

Rachel almost fainted. Nicole didn't blame her, she felt like she would, too.

"What... What did I say?"

Nicole shook all over. All she had wanted was to see if _this_ prophecy had begun. She swallowed. "Great prophecy 3.0."


	22. Playing with fire

**AN: Wow, you guys, here is a special long one :) 10,000 plus views! Oh my gods this is so awesome. I may have written ahead in the story (I was inspired) and you guys are going to poop your pants :) Yes, I should have split this in two, but whatever. Enjoy. **

Three days and nothing. Three days of searching everywhere that held any emotional value whatsoever. Montauk, New York, even San Francisco. Nothing. He couldn't have disappeared off the face of the earth, so where was he? Nicole had just broken the news to his mother, so she was in a bad mood.

"_Mrs Blofis, I'm sorry, I really am." She had said. _

_Mrs Blofis's eyes had turned desperate. "Are you sure-" _

"_Yes. One hundred percent. My death sense works best with people I have an emotional connection to. It hurts more if I'm close with the person. If Percy truly was... No, I would have been in too much pain to even use my powers." _

Nicole shook her head. No, she hadn't cried. She wasn't sad, not really. She was, well, worried could be the operative word. Annabeth had gotten a new lead, anyway. Just thinking about the daughter of Athena made Nicole's stomach twist. She was meant to be smart, but Annabeth seriously overestimated Nicole's power. She couldn't physically shadow travel five times a day, cross-country like Annabeth wanted. There was no doubt she would be yelled at for not finding Percy yet.

She winced as she walked through Camp Half Blood. It was uncharacteristically quiet. Weird. There seemed to be some kind of rave by the canoe lake. She fear radiated so she could see what the Hades was going on.

What she saw was the weirdest combination of people she had ever seen. Apart from the crashed chariot, there was Butch, an Iris camper, Annabeth and three other people. One was a native American looking girl, a boy that Nicole had a weird feeling she knew and Jason Grace, the praetor of New Rome. What? How did he get here? She had a horrible feeling that this wasn't a coincidence. The five demigods seemed to be arguing.

Drew, the most annoying child of Aphrodite to exist, had also stepped forward. She was typical queen-bee, heavy makeup, jewellery, hair that never messed up. Nicole was one of the only people Drew didn't mess with, though. Even the Ares cabin didn't bother.

"Well," she said, seriously checking out Jason. "I hope they're worth the trouble."

"Gees, thanks," said the boy Nicole had a feeling she knew. "What are we, your new pets?" Nicole sniggered.

"No kidding," Jason said. "How about some answers before you start judging us- like, what is this place, why are we here, how long do we have to stay?"

"Jason," Annabeth said in her annoying motherly tone. "I promise we'll answer your questions. And Drew, all demigods are worth saving. But I'll admit the trip didn't accomplish what I hoped." Translation, she the clue was wrong.

"Hey," said the girl, "we didn't ask to be brought here!"

"And nobody _wants _you, hon." Drew said, the sugar in her voice nearly gave Nicole a migraine. "Does your hair always look like a dead badger?"

The girl looked like she was going to slap Drew, which would have been kind of funny. Unfortunately, Annabeth said, "Piper, stop." She looked at Drew. "We need to make our new arrivals feel welcome. We'll assign them each a guide, give them a tour of camp. Hopefully by the campfire tonight they'll be claimed."

Oh, right, they were way older that thirteen. "Would somebody tell me what _claimed _means?" The girl, presumably Piper, asked. Talk about great timing, Mr X just got claimed by Hephaestus, flaming hammer and all.

"That," Annabeth said, "is claiming."

The buy didn't look too proud. He swatted at his head, like that would help. "What'd I do?" He looked like he was going to start screaming . "Is my hair on fire?"

Butch mumbled something. "Butch, shut up. Leo, you've just been claimed-"

"By a god," Jason interrupted. "That's the symbol of Vulcan, isn't it?"

Nicole mentally face-palmed. She had no idea what kind of crusade he was on, but naming the gods in Roman? Not going to help. "Jason," Annabeth said carefully, "how did you know that?"

"I'm not sure." Now he was playing dumb? That was very un-Jason like. Even if Nicole didn't know him that well.

"Vulcan?" The boy demanded. "I don't even LIKE _Star Trek. _What are you talking about?"

"Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus, the god of blacksmiths and fire." Annabeth said, just as the hammer disappeared.

"The god of _what? _Who?"

Annabeth opened her mouth, as if to say something, but Nicole interrupted her. "I'll give flamey head over here the tour." Annabeth looked at her strangely, but eventually nodded.

**~0o0~**

They managed to walk for about ten minutes without speaking. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Nicole." She replied, flatly. She didn't mean to be grouchy, but she was busy trying to place him.

"Right..."

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Leo, Leo Valdez."

Now Nicole knew. That face and that name. _Shit, why him? _

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

_You haven't got a clue..._ "I just, I just realised where I know you from." There was no point in lying to him.

"You know me? I think I would remember you..."

Nicole actually faced palmed. "Is that your attempt at a pick up line?"

"Ummm..."

As they walked along the beach, Leo kept staring with googly eyes at the naiads. "Stop that. They'll blab to you for hours."

He looked at her again. "Seriously, how do I know you?"

Nicole took a deep breath. "I saved your life."

He held up his hands. "Woah, hold up. I think I'd remember being in a life-threatening situation."

Nicole's patience nearly snapped like an elastic band. "Di immortals! I erased your memories! Now can you please stop bugging me!" She stormed off ahead.

"Wait, okay. Jeez, I'm sorry! What do you mean, you erased my memories?"

_Breathe. _"Okay. It was about a year and a half ago. In LA, you ran in to me because you were being chased by a fury. I saved your ass and then wiped you clean of the experience."

"How?

"The mist." He looked at her like she was speaking a different language. "I don't suppose you know what that is, do you? It's a magical, let's say, shroud that conceals the mythical world from the mortal one. I simply manipulated it into removing a few short term memories."

"Don't you think that was violating my privacy?"

Nicole turned around. "I helped you, in a way. The moment you realise you're a demigod, ALL the monsters come after you. You were safer not knowing."

"Okay, okay!" Conversation was minimal until they reached the sword arena. "Do I get a sword?" He asked.

Strange. "You'll make your own, since you're in Cabin Nine."

"Did you make yours? It looks different from the others, definitely a strange material-"

Time for payback since he was annoying her. "Yeah, wanna touch it?"

His eyes widened like a child in a candy shop. "Yeah!" The minute his fingers touched the blade, he pulled back and yelped. "What the hell is this thing!"

Nicole laughed so hard she thought she would wet herself. "Stygian Iron."

"How come you have that?"

"I'm special," she shrugged.

He wouldn't let it drop. "The same reason the whole crowd parted for you to walk through?"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Want a live demonstration?"

He nodded eagerly. Nicole thought of death, fear, anything bad. When she opened her eyes, Leo had taken a few steps back. Okay, enough.

"W-wh-what was that?"

Nicole just smirked.

"Is your parent like the god of fear or something?"

"Hades." She replied flatly.

"The god of death?"

"No, you numbskull! Ruler of the Underworld!"

"Wow, you do get mad easily, don't you?"

"Well maybe if you were less irritating..."

"What's up with all these gods, anyway? Vulcan?"

"We don't call the gods by their Roman names. The original names are Greek. Your dad is Hephaestus."

"Festus? Sounds like the god of cowboys."

"No! Your dad is not 'happy'. He-phaestus. God of blacksmiths and fire."

"So the flaming hammer over my head, good or bad thing?"

Nicole nodded. "You were claimed quickly. That's good."

"But the Rainbow Pony dude, Butch- he mentioned a curse."

Curse? He couldn't mean... "The curse of Cabin Nine? Bunch of bullshit, in my opinion. Apparently since Cabin Nine's last head counsellor died-"

"Died? Like, painfully?"

"Ask your roomies. It's okay, he's happy now. Elysium suits him."

"Elysium?"

"Do you not know anything? I guess you'd call it heaven."

Leo nodded. "Yeah, where _are_ my home dawgs? Shouldn't their counsellor be giving me the VIP tour?"

"He can't. Hence the stupid curse."

"Curses and death," Leo said, "this just gets better and better."

Nicole looked at him. "Death is nothing you should fear. You believe in curses? You should see a real one, not some conspiracy theory."

"Well, I'm not that believing. Ghosts aren't real, right?"

Nicole laughed out loud. "You sure about that?"

"Ummm, yeah?"

"Okay, I'll have to show you what's real and fake. Tonight, after the campfire, if you're not scared..."

"Fine."

They continued to walk until Leo stopped dead in his tracks. "Scared already?"

"That old lady..." he stuttered, "what's she doing here?"

Nicole looked, there was nothing. "What old lady?"

"_The _old lady. The one in black. How many old ladies do you see over there?"

"You've been watching one too many horror movies."

"Okay, I believe you, there are ghosts."

Nicole shook her head. "If it was a ghost, I would have sensed it before you even looked. You must have been exposed to too much mist today. Or maybe you're just mental? Anyway, your cabin is this way."

Leo didn't look so sure, but he followed her anyway. The Hephaestus cabin looked like a huge steel box, in Nicole's opinion. It looked like an oversized bank vault, with smoke flowing out of it.

"They've got a steampunk theme going on, huh?"

Nicole ignored him and pushed open the door. Nicole had only really been here for inspections, and it looked the same as always. Huge high-tec workshop, machines that seemed impossible to use, somehow beds were crammed in.

"A weed whacker? What's the god of fire want with a weed whacker?" Leo said, picking an object from a shelf.

"You'd be surprised." Jake Mason's voice made Nicole nearly jump out of her shoes. Leo looked a bit shocked to see his half-brother in a full body cast.

"I'm Jake Mason. I'd shake your hand, but..."

"Yeah," Leo said, "don't get up."

"Welcome to Cabin Nine. Been almost a year since we had any new kids. I'm head counsellor for now."

"For now?" Leo asked.

Nicole coughed slightly. "So where is everybody, Jake?"

Jake, who looked shocked Nicole had even acknowledged him, replied, "Down at the forges. They're working on... you know, that problem."

"Oh... So, you got a spare bed for Leo?"

Jake looked at him. "You believe in curses, Leo? Or ghosts?"

"Ghosts?" He said, evading Nicole's eyes. "Pfft. Nah. I'm cool. A storm spirit chucked me down the Grand Canyon this morning, but you know, all in a day's work, right?"

Jake nodded. "That's good. Because I'll give you the best bed in the cabin- Beckendorf's."

"Whoa, Jake. Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"I thought you didn't believe in curses?" Leo asked her.

Jake ignored them and called out: "Bunk 1-A, please."

The whole cabin rumbled and a bronze bed popped out. This was all too much for Nicole, being from the 1930's, mobile phones freaked her out. Let alone awesome modified beds.

Leo didn't waste any time and jumped right into it. "I can handle this."

"It retracts into a private room below."

"Oh, heck, yes," he said. "See y'all. I'll be down in the Leo Cave. Which button do I press? "

"Hold on," Nicole was insanely jealous. "You guys have private underground rooms?"

Jake looked like he was trying to raise an eyebrow. "Don't you have a cabin to yourself?"

"True," she shrugged.

"Anyway, Leo" he continued, "if you don't mind sleeping in a dead man's bed, it's yours."

Leo shot straight up. "The counsellor who died- this was his bead?"

"Yeah," Jake said, "Charles Beckendorf."

"He didn't, like, die_ in_ this bed, did he?"

"No, in the Titan War, last summer."

"The Titan War," Leo repeated, "which has _nothing _to do with this very fine bed?"

Nicole gave Leo one of her best 'you're an idiot' looks. "The Titans. You know, the guys who ruled before the gods? Grandfather dearest decided to try and make a comeback with a bunch of his cronies. Long story short, they invaded New York and almost destroyed Mount Olympus. A lot of people died."

"I'm guessing this wasn't on the news?"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "You didn't hear about Mount st Helens? Freak storms?"

Leo shrugged. "Guess I was busy." Did this guy live underneath a rock?

"Doesn't matter," Jake said. "You were lucky to miss it. The thing is Beckenforf was one of the first casualties, and ever since then-£

"Your cabin's been cursed." Leo finished.

Jake stayed silent, but eventually said, "well, I should get some sleep. I hope you like it here, Leo. It used to be... Really nice."

A curtain drew across his bed. "C'mon, Leo," Nicole said, grabbing his arm softly. "I'll take you to the forges."

**~0o0~**

The short walk felt annoyingly long. Leo was fiddling with something, Nicole couldn't see what. Maybe it was the ADHD. In Nicole's case, it happened more in her head. She couldn't think of something for more than five minutes without getting distracted.

"How did he die?" Leo interrupted her thoughts. "I mean, Beckendorf."

"Explosion. Beckendorf and P-Percy," her throat went dry for a moment, "they blew up a ship full of monsters. Beckendorf didn't make it out."

"So Beckendorf was pretty popular? Before he blew up, I mean."

"I didn't know him that well, but yeah, he was awesome. He's happy now, at least. I guess you want to know about the so-called curse?"

Leo nodded. "Well, after the war things started going wrong. Chariots blew up, machines went haywire, inventions malfunctioned. You get the drill. " Nicole paused outside the forges. "And here we are."

As soon as they stepped through the doorway, everything turned silent. It didn't help that most of them were looking at Nicole. Well, she didn't blame them, had she ever even been in the forges before?

"So, guys, this is your new brother, Leo Valdez."

The campers all came up and introduced themselves. Leo looked a bit baffled. It was actually sad to see, most of them were physically injured. Nicole had a suspicion they had stopped even bothering with Ambrosia or Nectar.

"Well, all right! I hear this is the party cabin!" Leo said, though nobody laughed.

"Come back for you before dinner." Strange looks. "I have a point to make." Nicole explained to the others. She slipped away, feeling daunted.

She came back about an hour later, after having some much needed quality time with a shadow. She hadn't meant to sneak into a private, spiritual moment, but she wasn't lucky when it came to timing. Leo was standing alone, in the doorway. Nicole had decided it was best to meld into the shadows. Just before she was about to see what the heck he was doing, a flame appeared in the palm of his hands. Okay, totally normal.

"Guess you really are flamey."

Leo turned so fast he fell over, not very gracefully. "How long have you been-"

"Long enough. Fire user, huh? Hasn't been one of those since-"

"Great fire of London. Yeah, I got the memo. So _now_ do you believe in curses?"

"Nope." She looked at Leo, who was trembling in fear. "I'm not gonna tell them."

He relaxed instantly. "Why not?"

Nicole could sense his aura now. "Because, you're more powerful than you realise. Probably the most powerful non-big three kid I've ever met, actually."

"Right."

"Oh, calm down." Nicole concentrated hard. After about a minute, a similar pure black glow appeared in her own palm. She only held it for a few seconds, for some reason the effort really drained her. "The very fire from hell itself. The blaze of pure evil. And you're scared of a normal flame?"

"Okay, okay! Don't do that again!"

Nicole smirked. "You're afraid of me?"

"N-nuh-no?"

"Liar. I can sense fear. So unless these machines are scared about something, it's all you."

"Fine. So, what else can you do?"

"Wow, never met someone who wanted to know before. I think we're gonna have some very interesting fun at some point."

"Uh, yeah..."

Nicole laughed, making sure to add as much evil as possible. "Good thing we're friends, right? Then you won't have to find out what I can do."

"Right..."

"Anyway, dinner time. You want to see my abilities, right? Well hold your breath."

"Wait-" was all he managed to say before she dragged him into a shadow.

**~0o0~**

Sometime later, Nicole was leant against a tree, not listening to Chiron speak. Nicole grinned when she saw Leo. He had, predictably, freaked out. It was really funny, actually. He had nearly jumped into her arms.

She needed to figure out what the heck Jason was doing here. She had heard that he lost his memory. Nicole believed him, because Jason definitely would have questioned her if he did remember. She knew she would have to pay a visit to Camp Jupiter soon.

Nicole refocused when Annabeth said "I didn't fin Percy. He wasn't at the Grand Canyon like I thought. But we're not giving up. We've got teams everywhere. We _will _find him. Nicole?"

Nicole walked forward, feeling many pairs of eyes set on her. "I've looked everywhere of any significance. Nothing. Maybe he's not even in this country, maybe he's not even in this dimension. I don't know! We'll keep looking." She sat down, feeling pathetic.

Annabeth continued "Chiron's talking about something different. A new quest."

"It's the Great Prophecy, isn't it?" A girl, Drew, called out.

"Drew?" Annabeth said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, _come on._ Olympus is closed. Percy's disappeared. Hera sends you a vision and you come back with three new demigods in one day. I mean, something weird is going on. The Great Prophecy has started, right?"

Everyone looked at Rachel. Nicole's heart was beating surprisingly fast. She was about done with prophecies, especially after that one about doom, demise, chaos and whatever else.

"Well?" Drew called down. "You're the Oracle. Has it started or not?"

Rachel stepped forward and addressed the whole camp. "Yes. The Great Prophecy has begun." #

On cue, major uproar broke out. Nicole felt a headache coming on with all the fear and commotion.

Rachel took another step forward when the talking had died down. "For those of you who have not heard it, the Great Prophecy was my first prediction. It arrived in August. It goes like this: Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall-"

Before she finish, Jason shot to his feet. "J-Jason?" Rachel said. "What's-"

"Ut cum spiritu postrema sacramentum dejuremus," He chanted without fault. "Et hostes ornamenta addent ad ianuam necem."

Deadly silence. "You just... finished the prophecy," Rachel stammered. "-An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms at the Doors of Death. How did you-"

"I know those lines," Jason touched his head. "I don't know how, but I _know _that prophecy. " Of course he did, it was one of the most famous in New Rome.

"In Latin, no less," Drew called out. "Handsome _and _smart."

There was some giggling as Jason sat back down. "Well," Rachel said, still looking shaken. "So, yeah, that's the Great Prophecy. We hoped it might not happen for years, but I fear it's starting now. I can't give you proof. It's just a feeling. And, like Drew said, some weird stuff is happening. The seven demigods, whoever they are, have not been gathered yet. I get the feeling some are here tonight. Some are not here."

Immediately, everyone began guessing wildly. "I'm here!" Called out a drowsy voice. "Oh... were you calling roll?"

"Go back to sleep, Clovis!" Someone yelled and lots of people laughed.

"Anyway," Rachel continued, "we don't know what the Great Prophecy means. We don't know what challenge the demigods will face, but since the _first _Great Prophecy predicted the Titan War, we can guess the _second _Great Prophecy will predict something at least that bad."

"Or worse," Chiron murmured.

If the second Great Prophecy is worse that the first one, what did that mean for the third? Nicole was certain it meant her, though she wished it didn't. At least there were seven in this prophecy. She would have to do it alone. It had said: _Sole demigod's prophecy to complete. _That meant alone.

"What we _do _know," Rachel said, "is that the first phase has begun. A major problem has arisen, and we need a quest to solve it. Hera, the queen of the gods, has been taken."

Hera? Taken? What! All Hades was about to break loose with this talking. It was minutes before Rachel regained attention. She recited a whole story about a satyr sacrificing himself to storm spirits at the Grand Canyon. Then about Piper fainting in Hera's cabin. And then Finally about Jason getting a vision in the Big House. That didn't surprise Nicole. She had heard that Hera, or Juno, was Jason's patron.

"Jason," Rachel said, after finishing the story. "Um... do you remember your last name?"

Jason shook his head. Nicole felt bad. She wished she could stand up and yell '_it's Grace!' _but she had her own agenda.

"We'll just call you Jason, then," Rachel said. "It's clear Hera herself has issued you a quest."

All faces turned to him. He looked scared, Nicole wasn't sure if he actually was, the fear level was too high to concentrate on one person. Eventually he nodded, "I agree."

"You must save Hera to prevent a great evil," Rachel continued. "Some sort of king from rising. For reasons we don't yet understand, it must happen by the winter solstice, only four days from now."

"That's the council day of the gods," Annabeth interrupted. For a child of Athena, she wasn't very good at finding the things they actually needed to know. No, she would only point out the obvious. "If the gods don't _already _know Hera's gone, they will definitely notice her absence by then. They'll probably break out fighting, accusing each other of taking her. That's what they usually do."

Nicole laughed slightly. She, of course, had heard the lightning bolt story.

"The winter solstice," Chiron spoke up, "is also the time of greatest darkness. The gods gather that day, as mortals always have, because there is strength in numbers. The solstice is a day when evil magic is strong. _Ancient _magic, older than the gods. It is a day when things... stir."

Nicole realised with a jolt that it was two years since... Wow. Just wow. How could she have forgotten until now? This week was going to be worse than she had thought it was going to be.

"Okay," Annabeth said, glaring at Chiron. "Thank you, Captain Sunshine. Whatever's going on, I agree with Rachel. Jason has been chosen to lead this quest, so-"

"Why hasn't he been claimed?" Yelled somebody from the Ares cabin. "If he's so important-"

"He has been claimed," Chiron announced. "Long ago. Jason, give them a demonstration."

Jason stepped forward nervously and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a golden coin and flipped it in the air. When he caught it in his hand, he was holding a golden lance. Everybody gasped.

"Wasn't that..." Annabeth hesitated. "I thought you had a sword."

"Um, it came up tails, I think," Jason said. "Same coin, long-range weapon form."

"Dude, I want one!" yelled the same person from the Ares cabin as before.

"Better than Clarisse's electric spear, Lamer!" One of his brothers agreed. That was true, anything was better than Lamer.

Jason murmured something before saying at a more audible rate, "Back away!" He raised the javelin and thunder roared. A bolt of lightning hit the golden spear point, causing a bunch of smoke to cover Nicole's eyes. Nicole had seen Thalia summon lightning, but never like this.

When the smoke cleared, everyone was silent. Jason lowered the lance. "Um... sorry."

Chiron was the first to speak up. "A little overkill, perhaps, but you've made your point. And I believe we know who your father is."

"Jupiter," Jason said. "I mean Zeus. Lord of the Sky."

Again, everyone started talking. Nicole was about to leave and take some aspirin or something.

Annabeth raised her arms. "Hold it! How can he be the son of Zeus? The big three... their pact not to have mortal kids... how could we not have known about him sooner?" Annabeth and her big three pact! You'd think after it had been broken twice, it wouldn't be surprising the third time.

"The important thing," Rachel said, "is that Jason's here now. He has a quest to fulfil, which means he will need his own prophecy."

Great. Another prophecy. Nicole instinctively rushed forward and caught her. She was joined by another two demigods, and they sat her on a stool. Soon after the voice of the Oracle began to speak:

"_Child of lightning, beware the earth,  
The giant's revenge the seven shall birth,  
The forge and dove shall break the cage,  
And death unleash through Hera's rage." _

On the last word, Rachel collapsed. They took her away to rest, but Nicole couldn't shake the feeling of dread. By the time she rejoined, there was a full scale argument going on.

"-That's powerful enough to kidnap the queen of the heavens ?" Nyssa, a Hephaestus girl, said.

Nobody answered her question, whatever it was. Annabeth eventually took a deep breath. "It's Jason's quest, so it's Jason's choice. Obviously, he's the child of lightning. According to tradition, he may choose any two companions."

Travis Stoll yelled, "Well, you, obviously, Annabeth. You've got the most experience."

"No, Travis," Annabeth said. "First off, I'm _not _helping Hera." Oh yeah, Annabeth and Percy hate Hera. Nicole couldn't remember why. She usually tuned out during Percy's rants. "Every time I've tried, she's deceived me, or it's come back to bite me later. Forget it. No way. Secondly, I'm leaving first thing in the morning to find Percy."

"It's connected," Piper said. "You know it's true, don't you? This whole business, your friend's disappearance- it's all connected."

"How?" Demanded Drew. "If you're so smart, how?"

Nicole thought slowly. Jason was here, in the Greek camp. What if Percy...

Annabeth replied for her, "You may be right, Piper. If this is connected, I'll find out from the other end- by searching for Percy. As I said. I'm not about to rush off to Rescue Hera, even if her disappearance sets the rest of the Olympians fighting again. But there's another reason I can't go. The prophecy says otherwise."

"It says who_ I_ pick," Jason agreed. "The forge and dove shall break the cage. The forge is the symbol of Vul- Hephaestus."

Nyssa looked saddened. "If you have to beware the earth, you should avoid travelling overland. You'll need air transport. The flying chariot's broken and the pegasi, we're using them to search for Percy. But maybe the Hephaestus cabin can figure out something else to help. With Jake incapacitated, I'm senior camper. I can volunteer for the quest."

Nicole nearly jumped out of her skin when Leo stood up. "It's me." Nicole heard people faintly telling him to sit down, but he didn't listen. "No, it's me. I know it is. I've got an idea for the transportation problem. Let me try. I can fix this!"

Nicole face palmed. Of course Jason could go, he's had training for nearly all his life. Leo, she suspected, had never even handled a weapon.

Jason studied him for a moment. "We started this together, Leo. Seems only right you come along. You find us a ride, you're in."

"Yes!" Leo pumped his fist.

Nicole zoned out after that. She heard arguing, but she paid no attention. She only looked up when she saw a glow. Piper was decked out like a Greek princess, makeup, dress, hair and all.

"Oh god," she said. "What's happened?"

Annabeth pointed at a dagger which was hanging at Piper's side. She quickly examined herself in it. She looked like she was about to faint.

"Beautiful!" Jason exclaimed. "Piper, you... you're a knockout!" Boys, always babbling idiots at the best of times.

Drew looked like she had seen a really scary ghost. "No! Not possible!"

"This isn't me," Piper protested. "I don't understand."

Chiron bowed to her and everyone copied. "Hail, Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love."

**~0o0~**

Nicole caught up with Leo by the edge of the forest, scaring him after popping out of a shadow. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed. "You've had zilch training! Do you even know how to handle a weapon?"

"I don't know! I just got this feeling!"

Nicole looked at him with pity. Had she not done the exact same thing a couple of years ago? "Okay, Leo, you'll die if you go in empty handed. I'll help you."

"Help me?"

"I- I'm not like the over kids here. Long story short, an evil ghost tricked me. Before that, though, he gave me training. Training in my powers. I had half a year, so this will have to be quick."

"How am I meant to learn my _powers _in less than a day?"

Nicole looked around. The woods were deserted. "The first thing you have to do if find where you want to channel your powers. Considering what I saw earlier, I guess that would be your hand."

Leo nodded.

"Very good. At least we know what your power is. Okay, I know this is hard with demigod ADHD, but you need to focus on one thing. Close your eyes and imagine flames erupting from your hand."

Leo held out his hand and closed his eyes. Nothing. "Not working."

"Okay," Nicole said to herself. "You need threat."

"What do-" Before he could finish his sentence, two skeletons were cornering him. "WHAT THE HECK!"

They started swinging their swords at him. _Amazing acting time. _"Leo! Oh my gods, the only way they can be defeated is fire!"

He looked at her. "WHAT! You can't get rid of these?"

She put fake fear in her voice. "No! Oh gods, I'll go get help!"

Before she could turn, a fist full of fire was in the skeletons faces. At Nicole's silent command, they melted back into the earth. "Very good. You need to remember that feeling."

Leo looked exasperated. "You mean... You mean that wasn't real?"

"Course not. Threat is the best trigger for power."

He looked seriously annoyed at this. "You sent monsters on me for that?"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "There will be worse on your quest. Try it again."

After five more attempts, Leo finally managed it. He seemed pleased with himself, so that was okay. Nicole warned him that he would have to practice a lot, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Is that Tabasco sauce?" Nicole asked. They walked over and there was a huge metal vat of oil and hot sauce. Leo leapt down to admire it, _geek, _when Nicole heard something moving. When she looked over, she saw the strangest thing. Leo was talking to a sixty feet long, bronze, metallic dragon. Completely normal.

Nicole was about to ask what he was doing, but the dragon let out a breath of fire. Nicole was quick to summon obsidian and hide under a half dome of the stuff. When she finally stopped shaking and wondering if she had been blown to a crisp, she noticed the obsidian had melted. Really. She looked back over at the vat, where she saw Leo, very much drenched in the mixture, sitting on the dragon's head.

"This was your ride?"

Leo jumped. "Um, yeah?"

"That thing blew through solid obsidian! How did you-"

"Guess I'm flame proof."

"I guess I should leave you to your work then-"

"Thanks for helping me."

"I'll remind you of that when I see you in the Underworld," she muttered to herself.


	23. Shadow torture

**AN: OMG For some reason this took me forever to write, I apologise peeps. Also, you know that awesome moment when your story is on the first page of a filter? :D Granted for some reason it was when I filtered to Leo and Hazel (by favourites) but still, yay! Love you all x **

Of course Nicole missed the single most awesome thing to happen in Camp Half Blood. She liked sleep, okay? She was pretty gutted about not seeing 'Happy the Dragon' fly away out onto the horizon. Not that she hadn't seen the dragon... She shuddered. Leo's flame resistance was pretty awesome, though.

She had places to be, anyway. If Jason and Percy were connected, maybe Percy was in New Rome. It would make sense. Unfortunately, the Romans weren't as nice. Nicole knew that they hated children of Poseidon/Neptune. They would be feeling especially hostile considering their leader was chilling with the Greeks with no memory. Well, maybe chilling wasn't the right verb.

Nicole winced slightly before taking a step into the 'dark corner' as she called it. Even if Percy was there, it was most likely that he wouldn't remember her. Or anything. And she knew deep down that she couldn't tell. They had to figure it out on their own.

When she reached New Rome, she could instantly sense the bad mood. Hazel was sitting alone in the temple of Pluto, looking out on Camp Jupiter.

"Hey."

Hazel turned round, obviously upset. "Nicole! The most awful thing has happened! It's... It's Jason!"

Nicole tried to look like she didn't know. "What happened?"

Hazel sniffed. "He's missing!"

Nicole feigned shock. "What? How?"

Hazel shrugged. "I don't know. One night he's here and then the next he's just not!"

Nicole decided the best action would be to pull her sister into a hug. "I'm sorry, Haze, he was a good friend to you, wasn't he."

Hazel nodded. "I don't understand!"

"Me neither." They embraced for a while before Nicole let her own selfishness take over. "Have you had any new people come to camp since he disappeared?"

Hazel looked confused. "No, why?"

Nicole could help but feel like an anvil had been rammed down her throat and was squashing her stomach. "Just wandering."

Hazel didn't look convinced, but she changed the subject. "It's a good thing you're here today, anyway. They're having a meeting about the situation. You should go."

Nicole groaned "Really? Fine, I'll tell you what I find out."

Meetings with the senate were really boring usually. This time the mood was just mellow. Nobody spoke for at least ten minutes. Of course Octopus, the creepy augur dude, was the first to speak. Yapping on about how much of a tragedy it was but they need re-elections. Like there wasn't the world's greatest ulterior motive.

Nicole had no need to be concerned where Jason was. She was busy trying to figure out what the heck had happened to Percy. He would never survive if he had no memory. It was practically impossible to do so. She shook her head to herself. _He will be fine. _

When the meeting was finally over, Nicole felt like the happiest demigod alive. After talking about Jason for the gods know how long, the meeting went on for like another hour, debating whether they should fix the roads or something. Nicole was falling asleep. It was only Reyna's sharp tone that jolted her back to reality. Thankfully, it was after the meeting was over.

"You know something!" She hissed.

Nicole knew that she couldn't lie, so she had to be very specific about what she said. "I don't know where Jason is, Reyna."

"Why don't I believe you?"

Nicole tried to play innocent and shrugged. "I don't know. Why _don't_ you believe me?"

"You're shady."

Nicole feigned insult. "Ouch! Power pun! You really know where it hurts!"

Reyna didn't say anything else, but Nicole could sense that Reyna was planning Nicole's funeral already. She practically sprinted to say goodbye to Hazel. Her sister seemed disappointed, but Nicole didn't dwell on it. She fancied some quality time with some dead people.

She was greeted very enthusiastically by Bob the Titan. Really he was Iapetus, but about a year ago Percy had dumped him in the River Lethe, erasing his memories. She came to see him as often as possible. The guy was kind of lonely. He was also kind of funny looking. Like if Einstein was twenty feet tall with a blue janitor's uniform.

"Nicole! Friend! You haven't seen Bob for a while!"

Nicole smiled softly. "I'm sorry Bob. I was kind of busy."

"Why?"

Bob was just like a child. "You know Percy? He's gone. Zap. Missing."

"Friend Percy?"

Nicole's face lit up slightly. "Yes, that Percy. You know, the Hero of Olympus? Seems like he misplaced himself."

"Bob is sure you'll find him soon."

Nicole was sat on the steps to her father's palace now. She pated the space beside her, which Bob took. "You think so?"

"You say Percy is a hero. Heroes always win."

Nicole shook her head in disbelief. "I hope so, Bob. I really do."

"Tell me more about friend!"

Nicole grinned. "Where do I begin? There are the little things that make him the hero he is, like the way he-"

**~0o0~**

Nicole landed up in New York City after her trip to the Underworld. It was completely accidental. She was so used to seeing Percy after Underworld trips. Nicole hoped Bob was right. It was wishful thinking though, heroes always win.

Nicole's thoughts were interrupted by a dark figure in an ally way. Time to investigate. Using the shadows to conceal herself, Nicole walked forwards to find a teenage boy cussing under his breath. Without meaning to, Nicole switched to aura vision. It was weird, really. He was definitely a demigod, a powerful one at that.

Aura vision was kind of weird. Nicole had thought it only held the purpose of seeing who was dying (aura's were like flames, the taller the flame the more healthy you are) but she noticed that Percy's had golden flecks dancing around in what she thought was a universal shade of blue. She later discovered blue was the shade for humans and animals. Red meant monster. If she concentrated hard enough, the dryads' auras were a faint shade of green. It turned out that the more powerful the demigod, the more prominent the flecks.

This guy was fairly powerful. As Nicole got closer, she saw that he had brown hair and murky green eyes, with a few freckles dancing across his nose. Stranger still than his powerful aura, he seemed to notice her presence.

"Who's there?" He help up his hand like a policeman, a small drawing was on his palm. Nicole appeared behind him.

"Who are you?"

He seemed to be shocked, but he quickly regained his composure. "Don't you think I should be asking that?"

"I'm Nicole," she said, holding up her hands as a gesture that she wanted peace.

"How the hell did you get-"

"You know who you are," she interrupted. "You know all about our world. If you didn't, your aura wouldn't be as strong. So why are you alone out here? Shouldn't you be at Camp Half Blood?"

He laughed cruelly. "Camp Half Blood? Why would I go there? I only tried to destroy it a few months ago!"

Nicole took a step back. "You were with Kronos."

"Well done. Now if you please-"

"Wait. Why are you here, I thought the demigods that though with him were dead or punished."

"I _was _punished," his eyes turned stormy, "I was exiled."

"This doesn't seem very exiley."

"Let's just say I'm being kept from seeing my siblings."

"Who's your parent?"

The boy had been surprisingly open, but this was what he wouldn't reply to.

"Lemme guess, you renounced the gods?"

"Not all of them, not my mother," he mumbled.

The gears in Nicole's brain ticked madly. She could have sworn she had seen that symbol on his palm before... Mother... Bad side... "Hecate. Your mother's Hecate."

He didn't look too pleased that she knew that. "How did you-"

"Those symbols." Some of them looked like they had been drawn on with a sharpie. All over his clothes. She chose one. "This is the symbol of death, I guess to ward it off?"

"How did you read that? Only children of Hecate-"

"I can read anything death related. Technically, I can read the word 'death' in any language to exist ever."

"Why-"

"Child of Hades," she replied flatly.

He looked confused over this. "Shouldn't you be really badass then?"

Nicole chuckled slightly. "You don't think I'm badass? Boy, should you meet my body guards."

"Body guards?" Nicole told her skeleton friends to say hello to the boy. He jumped against the wall. They backed away when he touched the death mark, though. Nicole dismissed them. "What was that?"

Nicole shrugged. "A lesson. Never mess with a necromancer."

He took a step back. "You're here to get me. Not today."

Nicole was confused. "Wait, what?"

Before any other words could be uttered, the boy drew a sword out of thin air and began attacking Nicole with it. She dodged his swing pretty easily and had time to draw her own blade.

"Holy Hera! What's your problem?" The boy was too busy concentrating to answer. She didn't want to fight him. She called on the shadows to solidify like ropes. He was held against the wall, looking scared.

"Please-"

"Cut the crap. Who are you?"

"You don't scare me in the slightest."

Nicole shook her head. "Wrong answer, tough boy." She willed the shadows to squeeze him tighter. "Who are you?"

"Over my dead body," he spat.

Nicole put on hand on her hip and tilted to the side. "Tempting. That can be arranged later. But I can't touch your spirit in the Underworld, so no thanks. Not until you tell me exactly who you are, what you're doing here, and why you attacked me."

"You're on my enemy's side."

"Your enemy?" She started to fear induce.

"The son of Poseidon."

Nicole laughed. "Percy? Dude, you already lost, or did you not get the memo? Why were you exiled.?Just for being a member of Kronos's army? I don't buy it."

He was nearly chocking now. "I led Kronos's army."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "And redemption wasn't an option?"

"Never."

"And this was all because Hecate is your mother?"

"You seem to have no idea about 'following your family'. And I think you're all talk. I can see it in your eyes. You are not capable of true harm."

Right. Time for rage mode. Nicole tossed her hair back. "Cute. Listen, my father is Hades. Hitler is my half-brother for gods sakes! Never question what I'm capable of." Before he could reply, she made the shadows squeeze him so tightly he passed out.

When he awoke he was pinned against the wall again. "I'm not going to tell you anything."

"I have all day."

"What are you going to do? Make me pass out over and over?"

Nicole laughed. "Shadow bending is only the beginning of my abilities."

"You haven't even seen mine."

Nicole took a step up to him. "You see this?" She ran her fingers down the blade of her sword. "Stygian Iron. A material so cold that it burns. Speak up."

When he said nothing. Nicole slashed both his wrists. They bled for a few seconds before resealing. It still looked like it had hurt, though. Nicole hesitated before cutting him somewhere else. This was proper torture. He had said she wasn't capable of something like that. Maybe he was right.

"Told you so," he said weakly.

That was it, she changed her mind. "You don't want me for an enemy." She slowly dragged the sword down his chest. She made eye contact as he bled out. This took a lot longer to heal. "You're getting weaker. Soon you won't heal at all."

"You would have done well on the bad side."

"Maybe. But I had certain loyalties to uphold."

"These loyalties, what would they say if they knew you were out torturing a poor, innocent demigod."

"C'mon, you're not innocent now, are you. Besides, they don't need to know what I do in my spare time."

"Let me go."

Nicole considered this. "Why should I?"

"I don't have the strength to attack you. I've told you most of what I know. You don't want to kill me. I'm sorry for underestimating you, but I do know it's beneath you to take a life."

Nicole loosened the shadow bonds. "You never told me your name."

"Alabaster. Call me when you choose the right side."

**~0o0~**

Nicole tried to forget what Alabaster said. She shouldn't have done what she did, she knew that. She didn't know that she was capable of causing that much pain. It made her wonder about what she really could do. You couldn't blame her for being a bit grouchy. It had been the anniversary of Bianca's death. Last year she hadn't really had a chance to think about it. Now, however, it was bothering her. Nicole decided it was best to warn people on meeting not to get her mad.

It was the morning of the solstice when Leo, Jason and Piper got back to Camp Half Blood. They received a hero's welcome, of course. It wasn't long before Chiron summoned a council. That was a bit weird, to be honest. They hadn't done that before.

They gathered in the Big House rec-room. Nicole preferred this to Camp Jupiter. It was much more formal there. Nicole was sat at the ping pong table, playing with her ring. Chiron and Rachel were at the head of the table.

"Let's come to order," Chiron said. "Lou Ellen, please give Miranda her nose back. Travis, if you'd kindly extinguisg the flaming ping-pong ball and, Butch, I think twenty pencils is really too many for any human nostril. Thank you." Nicole looked around. She had barely noticed the craziness around her. "Now, as you can see, Jason, Piper and Leo have returned successfully... more or less. Some of you have heard parts of their story, but I will let them fill you in."

Jason cleared his throat and began to tell one of the craziest stories Nicole had heard for a while. Piper and Leo occasionally interrupted with information he left out. It wasn't exactly a long story, but ADHD played tricks on them. It felt like he was talking for hours. It was when Jason talked about Hera when Annabeth interrupted.

"So Hera was _here_," she said, "talking to you."

Jason nodded. "Look, I'm not saying I trust her-"

"That's smart," Annabeth said.

"-but she isn't making this up about another group of demigods. That's where I came from." So he figured it out. Nicole was glad she wouldn't have to lie anymore.

"Romans." Said Clarisse. "You expect us to believe there's another camp with demigods, but they follow the Roman forms of the gods. And we've never even heard of them." Nicole wanted to jump forward and scream 'yes!', but she figured that would be inappropriate.

Piper sat forward. "The gods have kept the two groups apart, because every time they see each other, they try to kill each other." Strictly speaking, that wasn't true at all. Hazel and Nicole were sisters, and other than the normal sibling frustration, there was no hostility.

"I can respect that," Clarisse said. "Still, why haven't we ever run across each other on quests?"

"Oh, yes," Chiron said sadly. "You have, many times. It's always been a tragedy, and always ten gods do their best to wipe clean the memories of those involved. The rivalry goes all the way back to the Trojan War, Clarisse. The Greeks invaded Troy and burned it to the ground. The Trojan hero Aeneas escaped, and eventually made his was to Italy, where he founded the race that would someday become Rome. The Romans grew more and more powerful, worshipping the same gods but under different names and with slightly different personalities." Nicole realised with a jolt that she was, in a way, an abomination. Was she not half Italian?

"More warlike," Jason said. "More united. More about expansion, conquest and discipline."

"Yuck," said Travis. This seemed to be a common opinion. Nicole was probably the only one who didn't react, since she had already made peace with the idea. Then again, you don't argue with Hades.

"And the Romans hated the Greeks. They took revenge when they conquered the Greek isles and made them part of the Roman Empire." Annabeth continued.

"Not exactly _hated _them," Jason said. "The Romans admired Greek culture and were a little jealous. In return, the Greeks thought the Romans were barbarians, but they respected their military power. So during Roman times demigods started to divide- either Greek or Roman."

"And it's been that way ever since," Annabeth guessed. "But this is crazy. Chiron, where were the Romans during the Titan War? Didn't they want to help?"

Chiron tugged his beard. "They _did _help, Annabeth. While you and Percy were leading the battle to save Manhattan, who do you think conquered Mount Othrys, the Titans' base in California?"

"Hold on," Travis said. "You said Mount Othyrs just crumbled when we beat Kronos."

"No," Jason said. "It didn't just fall. We destroyed their palace. I defeated the Titan Krios myself."

"The bay area," Annabeth said, as if putting it together. We demigods were always told to stay away from it because Mount Othrys was there. But that wasn't the only reason, was it? The Roman camp- it's got to be somewhere near San Francisco. I bet it was put there to keep watch on the Titans' territory. Where is it?" Annabeth Chase, finally living up to being smart.

Chiron shifted nervously. "I cannot say. Honestly, even _I _have never been trusted with that information. My counterpart, Lupa, is not exactly the sharing type. Jason's memory, too, has been burned away." Nicole felt the hope she had fall. She would have to lie, again. There was a nagging sensation in her brain that they needed to figure it out on their own.

"The camp's heavily veiled with magic," Jason said. "And heavily guarded. We could search for years and never find it."

Rachel, who had been fairly quiet, piped up. "But you'll try, won't you? You'll build Leo's boat, the Argo II. And before you make for Greece you'll sail for the Roman camp. You'll need their help to confront the giants."

"Bad plan," Clarisse warned. "If those Romans see a warship coming, they'll assume we're attacking."

"You're probably right," Jason agreed. "But we have to try. I was sent here to learn about Camp Half Blood, to try to convince you the two camps don't have to be enemies. A peace offering."

"Hmm," Rachel said. "Because Hera is convinced we need both camps to win the war with the giants. Seven heroes of Olympus- some Greek, some Roman."

Annabeth nodded. "Your Great Prophecy- what's the last line?"

"And foes bear arms at the Doors of Death."

"Gaia has opened the Doors of Death," Annabeth said. "She's letting out the worst villains of the Underworld to fight us. Medea, Midas- they'll be more, I'm sure. Maybe the line means the Roman and Greek demigods will unite and find the doors, and close them."

"Or it could mean they fight each other at the Doors of Death," Clarisse pointed out. "It doesn't say we'll cooperate."

There was a silence as that sunk in. Nicole decided that was the operative moment to break it. "Rachel, the prophecy, is anything capitalised?"

She thought for a moment. "Doors of Death."

Annabeth met Nicole's eyes, as if sharing her thoughts. "But that could just mean location."

Nicole shook her head. "No, Annabeth, Death is a name. In Greek it means-"

"Thanatos. You can't be thinking-"

"Yes. That's why monsters aren't dying. That's why people are coming back to life. He must have been kidnapped by Gaia. His doors forced open. It makes too much sense."

"Then we need to get him back!"

"No. We need to concentrate on going to Greece. I have a feeling it's not our problem. "

"I'm going," she addressed Jason. "Jason, when you get this ship built, let me go with you."

"I was hoping you'd offer," Jason said. "We'll need you." He turned to talk to everyone. "Now the dying question. Hera said my coming here was an exchange of leaders, a way for the two camps to learn of each other's existence. An exchange goes two ways. When I got here, my memory was wiped. I didn't know who I was or where I belonged. Fortunately, you guys took me in and I found a new home. I know you're not my enemy. The Roman camp- they're not so friendly. You prove your worth quickly, or you don't survive. They may not be so nice to him, and if they learn where he comes from he's going to be in serious trouble."

"Him?" Leo said. "Who are you talking about?"

"Percy," Annabeth answered. "He disappeared around the same time Jason appeared. If Jason came to Camp Half Blood-"

"Exactly," Jason agreed. "Percy Jackson is at the other camp, and he probably doesn't even remember who he is." Nicole wanted to scream that he wasn't there, he could be anywhere in the freaking world, but she refrained from it.

On that bombshell, the council were dismissed. Leo Valdez waited to talk to Nicole after they were done. "Hey, hero," she said weakly.

"You know something."

Nicole was glad she wasn't facing him. Her expression stiffened as she turned. "Leo..."

"You were the only one who barely reacted about the Romans. You already knew, didn't you? I bet you know exactly where they are, don't you?"

"I can't, Leo. Some questions are better off not asked." With that, she left him standing there as she embraced the night.


	24. How I met your damsel in distress

**AN: I apologise for the fluff. This is, shamefully, more of a filler chapter. Think of it as a collection of drabbles about what filled the months whilst Percy was in the Wolf House. I promise, next chapter is SON. Review review review! (I'll update sooner) **

"Why are we trekking through the forest again?" Nicole groaned, starting to get annoyed with tripping on random twigs and slipping on the ice.

"You said you wanted to see, and I quote, 'the magic shippy thing'"

"This could be so much quicker if you told me where it was."

Leo stopped. "Shadow travel is cheating. Sometimes you gotta work for it."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "So I can see. So why have a bunker in the middle of a forest?"

"Military base. You know the civil war? Apparently the Greeks and Romans fought it out here."

Nicole accepted that. Soon they came to a huge limestone cliff. Nicole was kind of confused when he stopped and walked to put his hand on the rock. "You can't be serious."

"You, obviously, can't be patient." The tips of his fingers ignited and Nicole stood back in shock. Burning lines raced along the face of the cliff until they had outlined a huge red door, which swung open.

"Woah. What is this place?" It looked like a cave. A super modern cave. Equipment was everywhere, most of it probably deadly. The whole place was surrounded with blueprints. One very specific blueprint was framed. The Argo II.

"This," he gestured, "is Bunker Nine."

In the centre of the room, the frame for the ship was being built. The engine looked like it was being assembled. Nicole walked over to the blueprint. It was dated eighteen something. It did look pretty awesome. Faintly at the bottom were the words: _Prophecy? Unclear. Flight?_

"So, what do you think?"

Nicole smiled. "This is awesome." She picked up a small colour pencil drawing from the work bench. It looked suspiciously similar to the blueprint. "Did you-"

"Draw that? Yeah. Weird, huh?"

Nicole rolled her eyes, turning to face him. "Not really. Just didn't realise I was talking to the freaking Oracle. So your destiny is to build this ship?"

"I guess."

Nicole looked around again. She shook her head at the banner, which read: _Give Leo all your presents_. "This place is really cool."

"There are so many blueprints in here. It would take years to even begin to make them all!"

Nicole remembered the date on the blueprint. "Hang on, doesn't this place seem a bit modern for the 19th century?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

"Seriously. Even in the 1930's this wasn't something you could dream of!"

Leo looked confused. "Wait, what? The 1930's?"

Nicole cursed under her breath. She was so used to casually mentioning it. "Yeah. It's a really, really long story."

"Do I want to hear this?"

Nicole laughed slightly. "It was 1938. My father but my sister and I into this casino in Las Vegas called 'The Lotus Casino and Hotel'. Basically it had this spell that meant we didn't age at all and barely noticed time pass. When we got out a couple of years ago, I was still twelve."

Understandably, he looked a little shocked. "So that means you're like, 80 years old? Bit odd..."

Nicole smiled "Yeah, you could say that."

"I didn't know you have a sister."

Nicole's breathing slowed. "Had," she said. "In past tense."

He didn't say anything for a while. "How?"

Normally, Nicole would have told someone who asked that to piss off or she would say something like 'I don't like to talk about it'. This time was different, though. "Quest. After less than a week of being at Camp Half Blood." Silence, again. "You're not pouring out half-meaningful apologies. I guess you know the feeling?"

He nodded. "My mother. A fire."

Nicole smiled softly. "That's got to suck. Your own territory... Hey, at least Zeus didn't kill her." Soft thunder. "So now you listen," she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"He wasn't going for her. He was aiming for Bianca and I."

"That's... That's awful."

"And they say the unconditional love of family, right? When gods have their own agenda, blood means nothing."

"Why? I mean, why did he try to kill you?"

"You've heard about the prophecy from the Titan War?" He nodded. "Well, Zeus was scared about what would happen if we turned sixteen."

"But, what about Thalia and Jason? If the gods didn't want the prophecy."

"You can't prevent a prophecy. Plus, Zeus is a hypocrite." More thunder.

"I think you're making him mad."

Nicole smirked. "Good. He won't kill me. Not unless he wants to face the wrath of Hades. Trust me, that would really suck for him."

"I'll bet. You know, you really don't seem like a child of death."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "That's because I like you. You know why nobody messes with me? I scare them. You haven't even seen the half of what I can do."

"I bet you're a real sinner," he said, jokingly.

Nicole paused before answering. "Everyone has a capacity for evil, Leo. Even you."

He furrowed his brow. "There it is again. One minute you're normal and the next, you're saying something really creepy and mysterious."

Nicole almost laughed. "You think I'm creepy?"

"At first I did. Now, well I guess that's not all of you."

Nicole shook her head. "No."

"Anyway," he said, changing the subject. "You think you know what the prophecy means?"

She shook her head. "Nope. To be honest, I'm, kind of sick of them."

"Prophecies? Why?"

Should she tell him? She had sworn not to. To try and ignore it. But then again, prophecies were kind of inevitable. Her silence must have been noticeable.

"You don't have to-"

"Rachel gave me the third great prophecy." She blurted out, before she could stop herself.

His eyes widened. "Wh- Wh- How is that even possible?"

"I don't know."

"Why haven't you told anybody?"

"Because, Leo," she flailed her hands. "You want to hear it? Then you'll see: 'Lone demigod's prophecy to complete, an ancient force she must solely defeat, deathly consequences in blood, the sacrifice shall forever flood, inner demons override, Chaos and order divide, betrayal, doom, demise, without the greatest ally in disguise.'"

Leo was silent for a while. "Yeah, that doesn't sound good."

"That is why I haven't told anyone. I don't plan to, either. And you think _your_ prophecy sounds bad."

"What does that even mean?"

Nicole started breathing heavy. "You know what that sounds like? I have to defeat an ancient force, _by myself,_ whilst being mentally impaired. And if I fail, the world ends. But I forgot the best part! I die in the process!" She was getting flustered. She told herself to calm down. "Don't tell anyone, please."

"I promise."

"So, ship, huh? How will it fly?"

Leo didn't seem happy about the topic change, but he went with it. "Well, I've had many ideas-"

**~0o0~**

Nicole liked Camp Half Blood, she really did. But why did it feel _empty? _She knew she missed Percy. That was probably why. But then again, it felt like much more than that. Months began to either feel like days or years. It depended. It wasn't like she didn't have stuff to do. She went to see Hazel and her friend, Francis or something. She didn't really pay much attention. She felt like the world's crappiest sister. Most of the times she visited, it was to check on the Percy situation. Still nothing.

Maybe emptiness wasn't the right word. She was uneasy. Like she was feeling something she shouldn't. Like something bad was about to happen. Like she was a horrible person, which must undoubtedly was. Sometimes, just for a few minutes, she would forget about Percy. She didn't mean to, but it happened. She could barely remember what he looked like anymore! Maybe it was guilt.

Not a lot really changed in the longer months. She turned fifteen, not that she really cared about that. Age was kind of meaningless. She stayed mostly at Camp Half Blood. She had a few, what you might call, _friends. _She liked Piper and Jason to a certain degree, though it was kind of hard to talk to them since they were constantly sucking face. She tolerated Annabeth, and had little opinions of the rest.

It was because of this that she and Leo became almost defaults for each other. Not that she minded, he was good company. Sometimes, when he was engrossed, Nicole could sit and watch him build the Argo II for about half an hour before he realised she was there. The ship, so far, was freaking awesome. And Nicole didn't even like ships.

Speaking of Leo, Nicole had been challenged to try and teach him how to sword fight. That was _so _not going to go well. Mostly because of Nicole's very short temper and patience. But then again, she had promised. Turns out, he could barely hold a blade.

"No! Like this," she demonstrated with her own.

"I'm no good at this!"

She told herself to relax. "Leo, you have to grip machines pretty tightly, right? This is no different. If you don't hold it tight enough, it'll fall out of your hands." Somehow, he managed to hold it vaguely right.

"Now what?"

"Well," she said, "most of what will keep you alive is instinct. We'll see if you have any."

He gulped. "Are you sure about this?"

Nicole nodded. "I'll go easy on you." She jabbed at him softly. To be honest, she had seen worse. He managed to hold the sword well enough to block her half-hearted thrusts. She wasn't mean enough to hit him with the flat of her blade. She knew how much Stygian Iron could hurt from just a touch. Eventually, she got bored and disarmed him. He resisted it okay, but not enough.

"You weren't even trying," he said, drenched with sweat.

"That was _good_. For a beginner."

Leo had an expression like 'dude seriously?' "I can read you like a book, Angel. I know when you're lying." Oh yeah, ever since Nicole told him her last name, he called her 'Angel'. It really annoyed her for some reason. But hey, she still called him Flamey.

"You were better than the ten year olds..."

"Great. You weren't even trying."

"Leo... You would probably die if I did that."

"Come on."

Nicole sighed. "Fine, but if you end up in the infirmary..."

"Let's go. No powers." Nicole nodded. The fight was pretty intense, for the few minutes it lasted. Even though she promised to try, Nicole didn't have heart to go full on. Sometime later she ended up pinning him.

"Forfeit, Flamey?"

"Never," he said, before turning them over. It was annoying how strong he was. Now, Nicole could let him win or she could use dirty tricks to win. She didn't like losing.

"Gods, you're hot," she said, cupping his face. In his confusion, she arched her back, as if to kiss him, but flipped him over instead. "Never let your opponent distract you," she almost whispered. She noticed a few people were staring at them. It then occurred to her that they were in a somewhat compromising position (she was kind of straddling him). Blushing, she climbed off of her friend.

"Not fair..."

Nicole laughed. "Keep the excuses coming," she said, before swaggering out of the arena.

**~0o0~**

It was two months till flight when Nicole really started to appreciate Piper. She had never been one for _girlfriends. _But she managed to find a good company in her. For one, Piper was nothing like her siblings. She didn't give a rat's ass what her hair and make-up looked like. Secondly, being the daughter of love, she was really sweet. Not to the point of being nauseating, though. She was badgering Nicole to tell her the story of how she met Percy. She cursed herself for accidentally mentioning the whole _situation._ Finally, she gave in. Damn charmspeak.

"Fine. Do you want the true story or the official story?"

Piper looked _way _too pleased. "True."

Nicole sighed. "Okay, but I don't think Percy even remembers." Piper listened eagerly as Nicole began to recite the story:

_Nicole shook her head at Bianca's over protectiveness. You would think she had said she wanted to jump off the roof... Well, that was exactly what she wanted to do. It sucked though, all the time they had been there and she had yet to try the bungee jump. How long had she been there? That was weird... It felt like just a few days, maybe a week. Huh. _

_Anyway, she ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Bianca didn't pursue her. She must have gotten sidetracked with that new model game. Nicole wasn't into that, she craved the risk. The danger. Though she hated heights... She had gone on the waterslide once, never again. That had taken about half an hour of just standing there, before making the decision and hating herself for it. _

_Whilst she was queering for the bungee jump, her stomach twisting into knots, some guy bumped into her. "Watch it!" They both said simultaneously. Nicole rubbed her head. She met eyes with the boy. He was about her age, twelve, and ridiculously good-looking. Nicole instantly disliked him. _

"_I'm sorry... So bungee jump, huh? Are you sure you're brave enough?" _

_Nicole rolled her eyes. "If I wasn't brave enough I wouldn't be in line for it, would I?" _

"_I guess... So..." _

_Nicole sighed. "What brings you to the Lotus?" _

_His expression changed to confusion. "I... I don't actually know... You?" _

_Nicole had to think, too. "Some guy put me and my sister here." _

"_Well, that's cool... This is gonna be awesome!"_

"_Don't blow your wig about it..." _

"_What wig?" _

_The queue had moved surprisingly quickly. She and the boy were next in line. When it was finally their turn (they were doing two at a time), Nicole made the mistake of looking down before jumping. It was so far... The boy squeezed her shoulder. _

"_I'm sorry, if you don't want to do it-" _

"_Nonsense," Nicole cut him off. "I will if you will." _

_He grinned. "On three... One." _

"_Two," Nicole stuttered. _

"_Three," they said at the same time and jumped. Nicole screamed more than enough for a life time. Although she was terrified, the experience was almost exhilarating. Like staring death right in the face and laughing at it. When it was over, she was actually laughing. _

"_I'm having another go," said the boy. _

_Nicole shook her head. "No fear. That was snazzy enough." _

"_Snazzy? That was absolutely amazing! I've done anything like before, I probably won't again, I-"_

"_Has anybody ever told you how schmaltzy you are?" _

"_Schmaltzy?" _

_Nicole gave him a funny look. "Where've you been this century?"_

_He scratched his neck. "What year is it?" _

_Nicole had to think carefully... "38? Yeah, I think it is. What kind of twit doesn't know what year it is?" _

"_I gotta go..." _

_Nicole smiled. "All right. Have fun... Again. Hey, I didn't catch your name!" _

_He looked in a hurry, but he replied, "Percy." _

"_Alright, Percy, abyssinia." Nicole stared as he got back in the queue._

Nicole coughed as she finished the story.

"So he doesn't remember that?"

Nicole shook her head. "No. The Lotus makes everything really blurry. I didn't remember either for a while."

Piper looked sympathetic. "You miss him, huh?"

Nicole nodded. "How could you not. I mean, he was Percy freaking Jackson. Actual idol of perfection. Plus, he was kind of the only one who would talk to me for a while."

"Why?"

"You see these cabins?" They were sat by the fire in the centre of the inner ring. "Well, there used to be only twelve. Only the main Olympians had cabins. That was the mistake of the Titan War. The children of the other gods got a bit, well, _resentful_. They either had to not stay here or stay in the Hermes cabin."

"But- what about you?"

Nicole shrugged. "I went away for a bit. I didn't exactly renounce the gods, I was just a bit angry. After the Battle of the Labyrinth I just kind of moved around. Crashed at Percy's quite a few times. Just got on with life. It was only after the Titan War when they added the other cabins. Recognised their mistake."

Piper nodded, as if she was registering it. "But that still doesn't explain-"

"Percy's my friend because we saved each other from death about a million times each. Everyone else, well, they didn't want to talk to the _scary, death radiating_ daughter of Hades. I think there was this rumour that I had the death touch. Like that's possible. So they avoided me, I guess. Even though I saved everyone's ass twice." Piper was quiet, as if asking. "You know Zeus's Fist? Those spikes and the bottomless pit? Yeah, that was me."

"Woah."

"I nearly died though. It wasn't that impressive."

"Your powers can kill you?"

Nicole nodded. "If I use too much. That had been a long day. Plus I was younger, and not as in control as I am now."

"Control?"

"Children of the big three, we have a problem with overestimating our own power. If we use too much, we get carried away. Intoxicated, you could say. Once Percy and I channelled each other. We were both very near to internal combustion as a result. It becomes like an addiction. You ever heard of power corruption? That's it."

"So it's not all sunshine and rainbows?"

"Not unless you're Apollo or Iris. Ask Jason, he'll tell you the same." Jason was busy catching up with Thalia, as the hunters had made a break to stay at camp.

"Oh Jason! I have to go meet him. Rain check?"

"Sure. Have fun." Nicole watched as Piper jogged off to meet her boyfriend. She couldn't help it. A pang of jealousy hit her.

**~0o0~**

"Are you sure about this?" Nicole asked as Leo led her to the newly finished Argo II.

"You want to see it, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going. So why are you showing me first?"

Leo looked at her. "I want you to go, but you said no."

"We wanted an equal balance of Romans and Greeks. If I went it would be five to two."

"So..."

"Completely missing the point... Woah." The huge 200 foot long bronze ship was right in front of her eyes. It was bigger than she remembered. Rather intimidating, actually. "I can't believe you built this..."

He blushed. "You know I had help..."

"Modestly doesn't suit you, Flamey."

"When will you stop calling me that?"

"Hmmm, never. " Nicole laughed in an evil way as he began to give her the tour of the ship. Before entering she asked, "I hope you're not planning to pull a Titanic on me."

He looked a little mad. "Did you just compare my ship to the Titanic?"

"I was referencing the movie, actually."

"Never seen it."

Nicole looked at him in disbelief. "Shut up? You've never seen one of the most famous movies to ever exist? After you finish this tour we are _so _watching it."

"Fine."

Nicole laughed. "At least I'm not making you watch Twilight. Though now I mention it-"

"AND OUR TOUR BEGINS-"

It was impossible not to be impressed. It was unbelievable that this had been built in half a year. The cabins were five star hotel standard. It was still a war ship, but it also had that comfort element. Like it was a nice place to be. She tried the magic vibrating seats and subsequently begged Leo to make one for her.

Later that evening they ended up lying on Leo's double bed (Yep, in a ship cabin. Like that was fair...) watching the three hour long movie. Nicole knew how cheesy it was, but it was also enjoyable. Considering it was set thirteen years before she was born, it had the same effect as comfort food. A reminder of what once was. Annoyingly, Leo covered her eyes at the drawing part.

"What _are_ you doing?"

"Aren't you from the 1930's? Weren't you meant to be into abstinence or something back then?"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Yes, because I spent a portion of my life in a time period I barely remember, I am automatically the president of the camp abstinence club."

"Really?"

"You really don't understand sarcasm, do you? Granted you make me want to join that club."

"Hey!" The comment resulted in a deadly tickle fight. With slight cheating. Obviously.

They came to a truce and went back to the movie, making fun of it in places. Exclaiming that it was stupid those guys didn't notice the huge iceberg, even if they were creeping out on Jack and Rose. It was three hours long, and Nicole ended up getting sleepy. Very sleepy of the overly extended suspense (which was unnecessary since everyone already knows that Rose did in fact live). She could only blame the people who made Titanic for what happened next. She ended up drifting off, in the surprisingly comfortable position which was Leo's arms.


	25. Of lies and diamonds

**AN: I feel like this is taking me wayyyy too long to update. I'm sorry. Really, I am. Totally unrelated, but have you guys heard Lily Allen's new song? It's a freaking slap in the face to society (and makes fun of Miley Cyrus) so, what's not to love?**

**Guest: Yes, yes, yes! You are so one step ahead of the game (little do you know, you're a million steps behind me though, MUWUHAHAHAHA) **

**Love you guys x **

Nicole had slept in multiple places. She was therefore very used to the sensation of waking up and taking time to process where she was. However, in all the top end hotels and dirty alleyways she had slept in, she had never felt this comfortable. She resisted opening her eyes, just so she could enjoy the moment. For one, she was shockingly warm, even though she didn't feel the cold. She snuggled deeper. Wait- did she just snuggle? Who cares, it was worth it.

A few minutes later she noticed her leg was draped over what felt like one of those fancy body pillows. This was the softest she had ever slept with, though. The next thing she noticed was that she was lying on her side, and one of her arms had little/no circulation. She tried pulling it, no use. She didn't really care though, it was snug enough. Her head was resting very nicely on the strange pillow. Like most people do with pillows like this, she squeezed it tighter, effectively cuddling it more.

Everything else was blurry, so she didn't hear the strange groan easily. She just kept hugging in tighter. It was the most at-ease she had been in months, maybe ever. "My pillow," she murmured sleepily.

"Geez, Nicole, I didn't know you were the possessive type..." She heard faintly, but she didn't register.

"Mine," she mumbled again.

"Okay, you're kind of cutting off my wind-pipes-" The pillow squirmed. Suddenly, Nicole went back to reality, and nearly fell off the bed in shock. Instinctively she drew her sword. She looked properly. Yep, not a pillow. Not an inanimate object. A Leo.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is the sword really necessary?"

"Wha? What happened?"

He sat up slightly. "Well, you forced me to watch the world's sappiest movie, we fell asleep, and this morning you tried to kill me!"

Nicole sheathed her blade and ran a hand through her hair. "Hmmm. Oh, yeah. Hang on, I really don't remember going to sleep like _that_."

He laughed. "You were the one squishing me to death!"

"Not funny!"

"It kind of is."

Nicole pouted slightly, before looking at the clock. "SHIT! It's half twelve!"

He sat up properly now. "Calm down!"

"Uggh Dad's gonna kill me."

"Why?"

"I wasn't really meant to stay at camp as much as I have, recently. With Thanatos gone the Underworld's in chaos and I get stuck helping. And now I'm like four hours late. Hence why you should be planning my funeral."

"Well, bye then."

"See ya, Flamey, I had fun," she grinned before rushing out of the door to find a shadow.

**~0o0~**

After the gods know how long, Nicole was finally given a break from the freaking land of the dead. She usually liked the Underworld, for a while it had been the closest to home. Now she just felt her stomach churning, homesickness. Gods, that sucked. It didn't help that she kept having the same recurring dream. It wasn't like a demigod nightmare. No, not at all.

It started really blurry. Only faint blobs of colour were comprehensible. It was very dark, with tints of red. In the middle there was a huge smudge of black and white.

"_Don't die on me," _came a soft voice. As that was said, sometimes Nicole would wake up. Other times, the dream would continue. The colours would focus to form a vaguely human form. Nicole realised once that it was her, not looking at her best.

She definitely woke up then, but she was convinced there was something strange about that. It was so... vivid. Like she was there, or seeing through someone else's eyes... Weird.

She shrugged it off, though. She knew she shouldn't. Demigods dreams almost always meant something, especially recurring ones... But no, she had promised to go see Hazel, anyway. It had been a while, wow, Nicole was being a shitty sister recently.

She waited by the black crypt on the hillside of Camp Jupiter. Supposedly it was the temple of Pluto. That was bull. Even if the Romans did make him less creepy, they still hated the guy. Nicole sighed and played with her skull ring. She preferred it without the pearl, it seemed to fit her better.

"Hey! I brought a friend!" Nicole smiled and turned at her sister's sweet voice. Then she stopped. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Percy. Freaking. Son. Of. Poseidon. Jackson. Nicole told herself to breathe. It took every inch of her being to resist the urge to run up and kiss him so hard he would pass out. No. He wouldn't remember her. She nearly cried, all this time looking, worrying...

"This is Percy Jackson," Hazel continued, "He's a good guy. Percy, this is my sister, the other daughter of Pluto."

Nicole's heart had stopped, completely. She was frozen, like a statue. A tugging sensation in the pit of her stomach reminded her of her oath to Hades. She couldn't know Percy Jackson.

"Pleased to meet you," she held out her hand, shakily. "I'm Nicole Di Angelo."

She studied his face for emotion. Recognition. "I-I know you." Styx.

Nicole bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. "Do you?"

"Yes." Percy studied her closely. "I've seen you before. Many times, I'm sure of it."

Nicole pulled her best 'what?' expression when she looked at Hazel, hoping it was convincing enough.

"Maybe the mist is still playing tricks on you," she looked at Nicole. "Percy's lost his memory." She told Nicole the story of their arrival to camp. Nicole almost laughed. Trust Percy to be extravagant like that. "So, Nicole... I thought... you know, you travel all over. Maybe you've met demigods like Percy before, or..."

Nicole shoot Hazel a glare, hoping she'd get the message to drop it. "This story about Gaia's army," she said, "you warned Reyna?"

Percy nodded. "Who is Gaia, anyway?"

Nicole shuddered, before glancing at the ground. "She's the earth goddess. The oldest goddess of all. She's in a deep sleep most of the time, but she hates the gods and their children."

"Mother Earth... is evil?" Percy asked.

"Very. She convinced her son, the Titan Kronos-" _merda_. It was so easy to forget when she was talking to Percy... "Um, I mean, Satrun- to kill his dad, Uranus, and take over the world. The Titans ruled for a long time. Then the Titans' children, the Olympian gods, overthrew them."

"That story seems familiar," Percy said, sounding surprised. "But I don't think I ever heard the part about Gaia."

Nicole shrugged. "She got mad when the gods took over. She took a new husband- Tartarus, the spirit of the abyss- and gave birth to a race of giants. They tried to destroy Mount Olympus, but the gods finally beat them. At least... the first time."

"The first time?"

Nicole momentarily glanced at Hazel, feeling incredibly guilty after she did so. This was the last thing Hazel needed to be reminded of... "Last summer, Saturn tried to make a comeback. There was a second Titan war. The Romans at Camp Jupiter stormed his headquarters on Mount Othrys, across the bay, and destroyed his throne. Saturn disappeared-" She hesitated, watching Percy. She hoped the story he didn't k now would be safe. "Um, anyway, Saturn probably faded back to the abyss. We all thought the war was over. Now it looks like the Titans' defeat stirred up Gaia. She's starting to wake. I've heard reports of faints being reborn. If they mean to challenge the gods again, they'll probably start by destroying the demigods..."

"You've told Reyna this?" Percy asked.

"Of course," Nicole muttered. "The Romans don't trust me. That's why I was hoping she'd listen to you. Children of Pluto... Well, no offence, but they think we're even worse than children of Neptune. We're bad luck." If Percy or Hazel realised that they hadn't told Nicole who Percy's godly parent was, they didn't show it. Just as well.

"They let Hazel stay here," Percy noted.

"That's different," Nicole said.

"Why?"

"Percy," Hazel cut in, "look, the giants aren't the worst problem. Even... even _Gaia _isn't the worst problem. The thing you noticed about the gorgons, how they wouldn't die, _that's _our biggest worry. Nicole and I, we think that what's happening is... Death isn't-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a shout came from down the hill. That demigod Hazel was always talking to, Frank something or other, came jogging toward them.

"Hey Nicole..." He said, unenthusiastically.

"Frank." Nicole tried her best to look as friendly as possible.

"Reyna sent me to get Percy. Did Octavian accept you?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "He slaughtered my panda."

Nicole burst out laughing. Percy and a panda? A panda? Really? Percy had a panda teddy. That was the best thing she'd heard all year. Priceless. Once he got his memories back, she was never going to let him live that down. She earned a few curious glances, but Frank seemed unfazed.

"He... Oh. The augury? Yeah, teddy bears must have nightmares about that guy. But you're in! We need to get you cleaned up before evening muster."

"You're right," Hazel said. "We'd better-"

"Frank," Nicole interrupted, "why don't you take Percy down? Hazel and I will be along soon."

"That's- that's a good idea," Hazel said, though she looked uncomfortable. "Go ahead, guys. We'll catch up."

Percy looked at Nicole intensely again. "I'd like to talk to you some more. I can't shake the feeling-"

"Sure," Nicole agreed, though she was squinting back the sure to come pain. "Later. I'll be staying overnight."

"You will?" Hazel asked.

"Go on, Percy," Nicole said, ignoring her sister completely. "Settle in. My sister and I need to talk."

Frank and Percy walked down the hill until they were out of earshot. One... Two... Three... "You know him, don't you."

They had moved to the roof of Pluto's shrine. It was actually a comfortable place, covered in bones and with a great view. It was hard not to notice the diamonds popping up left and right. Hazel must be pretty anxious.

Nicole swung her feet, looking at the view now. "Percy Jackson." She said his name to herself. It was almost cruel. All this time missing him and now she couldn't even have a proper reunion. She turned back to Hazel. "Hazel, I have to be careful what I say. Important things are at work here. Some secrets need to stay secret. You of all people- you should understand that."

"But he's not like... Like me?"

"No. I'm sorry I can't tell you more. I can't interfere. Percy has to find his own way at this camp."

"Is he dangerous?" Hazel asked.

Nicole smiled. She remembered two occasions. The first was when he beat the crap out of her father (which only increased the already apparent grudge) and the time he and Thalia got into a fight at Camp Half Blood and he raised the freaking creek. "Very. To his enemies. But he's not a threat to Camp Jupiter. You can trust him."

"Like I trust you," Hazel said. Nicole could almost feel the bitterness in that.

She was mad at the world right now, literally. And Hera. She twisted her skull ring. She barely noticed the bones trying to reform around her. "Look, I know this is hard. But you have a second chance. You can make things right."

"Nothing about this is right," Hazel said. "If they find out the truth about me-"

"They won't," Nicole promised. Hazel had died in the 1940's, after raising and destroying a giant. "They'll call a quest soon. They have to. You'll make me proud. Trust me Bi-" Nicole stopped herself. She cursed herself word she knew in multiple languages. English, Greek, Italian, even a little Spanish.

"I'm sorry," she said, sheepishly. Hazel reminded her of Bianca a lot. Too much.

Hazel changed the subject. "Then it's true about Death? Is Alcyoneus to blame?"

"I think so," Nicole said. "It's getting bad in the Underworld. Dad's going crazy trying to keep things under control. From what Percy said about the gorgons, things are getting worse up here, too. But look, that's why you're here. All that stuff in your past- you can make something _good _come out of it. You belong at Camp Jupiter."

As Nicole said this, Hazel's face went blank and her eyes shifted so Nicole could only see the red whites. _Not again... _Nicole shook her shoulders madly until she was back. Tears were streaming down her face.

"You did it again."

"S-sorry," she murmured.

"Don't be. Where were you?"

"My mother's apartment. The day we moved."

Nicole nodded. "You have to work on controlling those memories/ If a flashback like that happens when you're in combat-"

"I know," she said. "I'm trying."

Nicole instinctively squeezed her hand. "It's okay. I think it's a side effect from... you know, your time in the Underworld. Hopefully it'll get easier."

She paused for a moment. "I can't go north again. Nicole, if I have to go back to where it happened-"

"You'll be fine," she promised. "You'll have friends this time. Percy Jackson- he's got a role to play in this. You can sense that, can't you? He's a good person to have at your side."

"Where did he come from?" She asked. "Why do the ghosts call him the Greek?"

Nicole knew she couldn't answer. She was lucky when horns blew across the river. "We'd better go down there. I have a feeling tonight's war games are going to be interesting."

**~0o0~**

As they ran back, Hazel tripped over a golden bar. Nicole tried to catch her, but she didn't react fast enough. Hazel rubbed her now scrapped hands. "You okay?" Nicole knelt next to her and reached for the bar.

"Don't!"

Nicole froze. Damn, that had been tempting. Maybe that was a part of Hazel's powers. "Right. Sorry. It's just... Jeez. That thing is _huge_." Indeed it was, bigger than a loaf of bread. Nicole took a flask of nectar from her jean pocket and poured it on Hazel's hands. "Can you stand?" She nodded and Nicole helped her up. She shook her head. "How in Tartarus-"

"I don't know," she looked miserable. "It could've been buried there by robbers or dropped off a wagon a hundred years ago. Maybe it migrated from the nearest bank vault. Whatever's in the ground, anywhere close to me- it just pops up. And the more valuable it is-"

"The more dangerous it is." Nicole finished. She frowned. "Should we cover it up? If the fauns find it..."

"It _should _sink back underground after I leave, eventually, but just to be sure..."

Hazel's face completely changed. She normally had a sweet look filled with childish innocence, even if she was anything but that. Now it was cruel, like she had murdered someone and enjoyed it. The golden bar had levitated. Nicole knew Hazel was not as controlled or trained in her powers as herself. This was obviously daunting her.

"Um, Hazel, are you sure...?"

Hazel mad a fist like some sort of creepy telekinesis affect. The gold bent like it was made of Play-Doh. It had turned into a huge ring, which subsequently plummeted to the ground. Nicole couldn't help but gape.

"That was... terrifying."

The horns blew again. "Hurry!" She shouted and they ran for the gates.

They reached the assembly just in time, the cohort was calling Hazel's name. Nicole ran off to the side lines to join Percy.

"Nervous?" She asked quietly.

Percy chuckled a bit. "That obvious?"

"You'll get accepted right away. You _did _save the camp, after all."

He smiled. "Thanks."

Nicole kind of tuned out to the whole ceremony thing. She was only relieved when Hazel stood for him. It had worked. Percy would be in the fifth cohort. Now he needed only to survive. That was going to be easiest thing ever. Notice the sarcasm? When Percy rejoined her, she could only smile. They made their way through the crowd.

"Good job, Sis," Nicole said to Hazel. "That took guts, standing for him." Hazel looked pleased at the comment.

"Thanks, Hazel," Percy said. "Um, what exactly does it mean- your standing for me?"

"I guarantee your good behaviour," Hazel explained. "I teach you the rules, answer your questions, make sure you don't disgrace the legion."

"And... if I do something wrong?"

"The I get killed along with you," Hazel said. "Hungry? Let's eat." On that happy note, they walked to dining hall, which was so much better than Camp Half Blood, especially since Nicole didn't have to eat alone. She smiled when she saw Percy get blue food. Of course that would stop, of all things.

"I was wondering if we could talk," Percy said to Nicole, "you know... about where I might have seen you before."

_Lie. _Lie. LIE. "Sure. The thing is, I spend a lot of time in the Underworld. So unless I met you there somehow-" the words rolled off her tongue a little too quickly.

Dakota, son of Bacchus, belched. "Ambassador from Pluto, they call her. Reyna's never sure what to do with her when she visits. You should have seen her face when she showed up with Hazel, asking Reyna to take her in. Um, no offence."

"None taken," Nicole was rather relieved about the change of subject. "Dakota was really helpful, standing for Hazel."

He blushed. "Yeah, well... she seemed like a good kid. Turned out I was right. Last month, when she saved me from, uh, you know."

Nicole smiled. When her sister got taken off probatio, Nicole had never been more proud. "Oh man!" Frank exclaimed. "Percy, you should have seen her! That's how Hazel got her stripe. The unicorns decided to stampede-"

"It was nothing," Hazel said.

"Nothing?" Frank protested. "Dakota would've been trampled! You stood right in front of them, shooed them away, saved his hide. I've never seen anything like it."

Hazel looked uncomfortable. "Did you and Nicole grow up together?" Percy asked, changing the subject. Seriously, the guy was obsessed.

"No," Nicole cut in. "I found out that Hazel was my sister only recently. She's from New Orleans. There aren't many of us. So we have to stick together. When I found Hazel-"

"You have other sisters?" Percy asked.

Nicole hesitated, scared it might draw up a memory. "One. But she died. I saw her spirit a few times in the Underworld, except the last time I went down there... She was gone." Nicole chocked up a little bit. "She used to be in Elysium- like, the Underworld paradise- but she chose to be reborn into a new life. Now I'll never see her again. I was just lucky to find Hazel... In New Orleans, I mean."

Dakota grunted. "Unless you believe the rumours. Not saying that I do."

"Rumours?" Percy asked.

Don the Faun yelled Hazel's name from across the room. "My favourite girl!" He was by their table now. "Say, new kid, you going to eat that?"

"Aren't fauns vegetarian?"

"Not the cheeseburger, man! The plate!" He sniffed Percy's hair. "Hey... what's that smell?"

"Don!" Hazel said. "Don't be rude."

"No, man, I just-"

The house god, Vitellius, appeared on Frank's couch. "Fauns in the dining hall! What are we coming to? Centurion Dakota, do your duty!"

"I am!" He said, mid-drink. "I'm having dinner!"

Don was still sniffing Percy. "Man, you've got an empathy link with a faun!" Nicole's face paled. Memories. Not good.

"A what?"

"An empathy link! It's real faint, like somebody's suppressed it, but-"

"I know what!" Nicole interrupted, standing suddenly. "Hazel, how about we give you and Frank time to get Percy oriented? Dakota and I can visit the praetor's table. Don and Vitellius, you come too. We can discuss strategies for the war games."

"Strategies for losing?" Dakota muttered.

"Death girl is right!" Vitellius said. Death girl? That sounded like the world's worse superhero. "This legion fights worse than we did in Judea, and that was the_ first_ time we lost our eagle. Why, if _I _were in charge-"

"Could I just eat the silverware first?" Don asked.

"Let's go!" Nicole was getting impatient. She grabbed them both by the ear. The Lares really disliked Nicole's power over them, which made her enjoy annoying them even more.

"Ow!" Don protested. "Watch the 'fro!"

"Come on, Dakota!" Nicole called, ignoring Don. As they walked over to the table, Nicole could only think about what a long day it had been. She hadn't thought it could get any worse... But what's that thing about wishful thinking? Don't do it. 


End file.
